A New Start
by keeperoliver
Summary: Sometimes things happen for a reason. Luna lost a lot to learn this. Now she just has to correct things to make them right. JKR still controls all things Harry Potter and it's cast of characters. Slight Ron bashing and characters are OOC. There will be character deaths. Harry/Ginny is the only confirmed couple.
1. Chapter 1

A New Start Keeperoliver Chapter 1- A Bad Ending

The sun rose over the mountains and it spread it's light across the fields giving the possibility of a beautiful day. As the rays spread further along, things began to look darker as the light uncovered a scene of destruction. A small village was laid to ruins and dead bodies covered the ground. Pools of blood spread from the bodies of most of them.

As the rays moved further along, more scenes of destruction were shown as a sporting arena was in complete ruin and more bodies and blood were seen. If any one was there to see it, then they would hear that sounds of battle could still be heard.

The rays finally made their way to where the battle was taking place. However, the combatants were few in number, while the bodies surrounding them were greater in number than in the village and the arena combined.

The few left fighting it seemed were four. Three figures were standing against one. Two male and two female fighters were all that was left of two large armies.

Harry Potter had Ginny and Luna stay to the rear of him while he battled Tom Riddle, or Lord Voldemort as he liked to be called. Ginny was not one to stand by and watch as her boyfriend fought this evil. Luna tried to fight as well. But Tom was too powerful for either of them, while Harry was doing admirable against him. He has fought him to a stand still so far.

Then, Tom hit Luna with a cutting curse that cut her wand in two, and a large gash across her right thigh. She fell when hit, and Ginny stood in front of her to protect her. Harry put up a massive shield and turned to Luna and lifted her with a levitation charm and carried her to the last remaining tower of what use to be Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny could hear Luna complain about what Harry had done, but there was nothing she could do about it.

She watched as the fighting continued between the three remaining warriors. Then she cried as she saw Ginny take the Killing Curse and fall dead at Harry's feet. She watched as Harry cried for his beloved and then turn to Tom and said loud enough for Luna to hear, "You have taken your last life from me Tom. My mother and father. Cedric Diggory. Sirius Black. Hedwig, Alastor Moody. Dobby, and everyone here. The Weasleys, the Longbottoms, Hermione, everyone I knew and called friends. Luna is all that is left, and by Merlin you shall not take her. I will die here today, but I will take you with me. Avada Kedavra!" Harry shouted at the same time that Tom yelled the same thing. Both spells stuck the intended target and Harry and Tom collapsed to the ground. The battle of Hogwarts was now over and Luna was the only one there to see the final outcome.

Luna tried to leave the tower, but the stairs were destroyed, leaving a gaping hole that you could look down and not see a bottom. Luna moved around the tower trying to find a way down, but there was none. She was going to die here, stranded and alone.

She sat with her back against a stone and went over the events of the evening of death, crying the entire time. It all began with Fred and Percy Weasley. They had been fighting Pious Thickness, when the outside wall exploded inward taking out all three. Next was Remus and Tonks as they were surrounded by seven Death Eaters. They managed to take out five before Bellatrix took out her own cousin Tonks, and Rudolphus took out Remus. The two died together with Remus able to grab Tonks hand before he finally died. Bellatrix victory was short lived as Molly Weasley saw what she was doing to her daughter and her friends Luna and Hermione. When Ginny was nearly hit with the killing curse, Molly stepped between the the girls and Bellatrix shouting, "That's my daughter bitch. You will take no more of my family from me." and Bella who started the fight laughing was soon retreating from the onslaught of Molly Weasley. Molly had her cornered and when Bella hit the wall, she tried to defend herself but Molly was not to be denied. Bellatrix was hit with a blood boiling curse and died a most horrible death. Molly was protected from Tom's fury by a shield. She turned to see Harry throw of his invisibility cloak and began to fight Tom. She watched as their fight made it's way outside. She began to follow when she was hit with a Sectumsempra curse from Fenrir Greyback. Greyback was then taken out by Bill Weasley, Molly's oldest son.

The list of names went on and on in Luna's mind. She saw how Ron ran from the battle when his mum and brother died. He ran through the gates and was never seen again. Luna watched as Hermione shed tears while fighting for her life. She could not believe Ron's cowardice. Her tears blinded her momentarily and that was all it took for Albert Runcorn to hit Hermione with the Killing Curse. Hermione died there feeling betrayed by the person she thought she loved.

Once the battle was taken outside, the destruction was more noticeable, and the death toll for both sides unimaginable. Until all that was left was her, Harry and Ginny. Now all there was, was her, and she would soon join the rest as she died from thirst. She stood back up and once again walked the edge of the tower to look for a way down. She looked down the stair case and saw something this time that she did not see before. A light was shining below, but did not display any features that she could recognize.

As she stepped closer to the edge, the weakened ground of the tower gave way, and Luna fell forward into the hole left by the missing staircase. She wasn't going to die of thirst after all. Her death would be swift, and she could join the others on their last great journey.

Luna was waiting for that final sudden stop, but it never came. On and on she fell and with no light, she could not tell what she was passing. There were no sounds to tell her where she was or what she missed.

Luna closed her eyes, knowing that her end surely had to be near, but still she fell.

Then she didn't know how or why, but the sensation of falling was no longer felt. She opened her eyes and felt her way around where she laid. It was soft and warm. It was still dark, but at least she knew she was alive. Or at least she thought she was. Having never experienced death before, she didn't know what it actually felt like.

She needed to find out where she was, so she did the only thing she could do, "Hello, is anyone out there? Please answer me. Oh Poo, I wish I had some light." and she could not believe that a light came on because of her asking.

She thought on this a minute, then said, "I wish there was someone here that could answer my questions."

"So, you have figured it out. Brilliant girl. You would not believe how many people never figure it out and moved on from this room into oblivion. Once you leave here there is no returning. So, you have questions you need answered. Well what might they be?"

Luna asked right away, "Who are you and where are you?"

"Finally you have brought me someone worthy of my work. Thank you almighty one. Luna, I am the spirit of Hogwarts, and I am all around you."

"And where is that exactly?"

"Right here." and the figure of an elderly woman appeared before Luna. She looked tired and weak.

Before Luna could ask another question, the lady stopped her. "Please let me explain why you are here and what is going to happen. Many mistakes were made by someone who was the leader of the light. He kept many things to himself that should have been shared so that if anything happened to him, it would become known to the one who needed the information. Instead, he gave only enough to one he trusted, and what he knew, he passed on to the one that would need it. But this one who needed it, needed much more in order to complete the mission he was on. You knew this one. Yes, it was Harry Potter."

Luna interrupted the lady here, "But Harry did defeat Tom. It would seem that Professor Dumbledore did pass on enough to get the mission accomplished."

"But at what cost? The school was destroyed, the village was destroyed. Many hundreds killed that did not need to die. All because Albus took too much upon himself. He was old and tired. He was not able to carry on what he started by himself. It was not until the end that he finally realized this and asked for Harry's help. By that time it was all too late. What could have ended in any of the first five years of Harry's schooling was wasted. Do you call this a mission accomplished?"

"Well, when you put it like that, then no I suppose not. But what has that to do with me?"

"Before I get into that, would you like something to eat and drink?"

Luna noticed that she was hungry and thirsty. "That would be nice, thank you."

"Then join me for a meal and some refreshments. After this, I feel you might need a little rest before I get started, as it will be a long, long talk. Or it could be a very short one, depending on you."

And with that, a table filled with all of Luna's favorite foods was before the two and they ate in silence. After the meal was finished, the table and the remaining food disappeared and Luna fell back onto her bed.

She did not how long she slept, but she felt rejuvenated when she awoke. She looked around but did not see the lady. "Hello, are you here?"

'Excellent, you are finally awake. You look good, Luna. I am glad you slept well. Would you like something else to eat and drink before we begin?" When Luna shook her head no, the lady asked again, "Luna it may be quite awhile before you get a chance again to eat. I suggest you take this chance as it will only take fifteen minutes, or three days, depending on where you are."

Luna smiled and accepted this one more meal. The meal seemed to pass quickly for Luna, but she could not tell if it took fifteen minutes or three days as there was no way of telling time here. Once again the table disappeared, and in it's place were two very comfortable arm chairs and a table with tea and lemon, cream and sugar on it.

The Lady sat back with a cuppa, and began her long talk. "Luna, I brought you here because you are the last one remaining of the battle. But it was the way you became the lone survivor that allowed me to bring you here. It was because of the sacrifice of Harry and Ginny. You see Luna, Hogwarts was the only place Harry considered home. The Burrow was close, but it was not Hogwarts. What Albus did to him was felt throughout the school. The ghosts, the portraits and even the poltergeist. They all approached me and me ask to help him if I could. Unfortunately it was beyond my control at that time, because Albus still lived. Then when he died, I never had the chance to speak to Harry and set him straight."

"How could you have helped Harry?"

"By releasing his true power and giving him the full information he needed."

"True power? You mean Harry could have been more powerful that he was? How could that be. He was already the strongest student in Hogwarts."

"That may be true, but when Harry's mum died, and Tom tried to kill him, he left something with Harry that acted as a dimmer on Harry's magic. It blocked nearly forty percent of his strength. Now another thing you need to know. When Harry's mum died, she passed on to Harry her magic as well. Now you know why Harry was so powerful. But with that dimmer in place, he was using barely more than half his strength. He was capable of so much more."

"Did the Professor know of this?"

"He knew most of it, but I don't think he knew of Harry's mum passing on her magic to Harry. It is not an easy spell to use, and it is not known to many. Her working in the Department of Mysteries helped her there as she had access to many volumes of work not accessible to others. If Albus had known this, I would hate to see how he would have handled Harry after that. It was bad enough as it was. Now if Harry had been given his true power earlier, he could have defeated Voldemort at any time. That is if Harry had done his search earlier as well."

Luna thought on this then she remembered when Harry, Hermione and Ron came back to Hogwarts to look for something, "Harry's coming back was to find something in the school. What was it he was looking for?"

"Horcruxes. Voldemort made seven of them and three had already been destroyed and a fourth one found. Harry returned to find the fifth and destroy it as well as Voldemort's snake. He didn't know that he was the seventh until the end. If all of this had been released to him, he could have received help to find and destroy them earlier. There were other things that could have been released to him that would have saved time and lives if he had been told of them much earlier."

"If all of this is too late to do anything with, why are you telling it all to me? What have I got to do with this?"

"I'm coming to that child. You may not wish to hear it though."

"Why should it affect me if there is nothing I can do about it?"

"Once again I thank the ones above for sending me you, Luna. I have had others here before you, but they could not comprehend the fact that they were being asked to help. You at least recognize the fact that I am asking you for it. You see Luna, I am offering you the opportunity to go back in time and help Harry become who he was meant to be. If you accept, I will tell you all that needs to be changed and how to accomplish it."

"You wish me to go back in time and help change Harry? How far back are we talking?"

"A fair question, but one that you may not wish to hear the full reason."

"Would I be saving Harry from that dreadful family?"

"Yes, but you will learn something that may upset you."

"Enough to make me refuse to do this time travel?"

"Knowing you no, it would not, but it may be upsetting enough for you to regret doing it after wards."

"Then how far back are we talking?"

"To when you are eight years old."

Luna's eyes opened to their fullest at this, "You mean I could save my mum?"

"That would be your second challenge. Your first would be to save Harry from the Dursleys."

"How will I be able to do that? I am sure that Professor Dumbledore would not allow this."

"He will have no say in the matter once it is learned why he was being removed from the Dursleys."

"And why is that?"

"Because your mum was Harry's godmother."

Luna smiled at this. "I knew there was a reason why Harry was so protective of me. He was my brother in truth and not trust. Harry considered Hermione and I as sisters."

"I know this Luna. Another reason why I am glad you were chosen by Harry and Ginny. That is another point you need to make known. Harry and Ginny must be together by his second year, her first year. You will have Harry meet her before he starts school. Ginny will have a complex about being around Harry if she does not meet him soon after he is with you. Then you have the to keep Ron and Harry from being close friends. Ron will try his best to keep Harry and Ginny from being together."

"Why is that. Harry and Ron were good friends during this time frame?"

"Luna you know as well as I that he was not a good friend. He turned his back on Harry and Hermione on numerous occasions. The very end was the worst as it got Hermione killed. Oh, if you wish to know, Ron also died when he deserted everyone. He ran into a field that Voldemort put up to kill any who tried to run, to include his own men. Another thing you must know is that there were families that sided with Voldemort that were not all followers of his ways. Some were forced to be there because a family member that took the mark. It does not mean they were evil, but they were forced to act in a certain way or they could be tortured or killed."

"Will I know these families?"

"I cannot tell you who they are for fear of them being killed if you asked about them. You may find out sooner, but don't count on it."

"OK, so far you told me that Harry and Ginny need to be together. Is there anyone else that needs to be together?"

"You are a shrewd one Luna. OK, first Hermione and Ron must not be together, nor you for that matter."

Luna's face looked like it was about to explode, "Thank Merlin for that. Ughhh, just the thought makes me want to puke. Ron is a complete arse. I don't know how Ginny put up with him all though those years."

The lady laughed at Luna's response, "Well I'm glad to see we cleared that up. Now as for who she should be paired with is strictly up to her. However, if Harry should make friends with Fred and George, then that would make things a whole lot easier. They are a handful, but right brilliant as well. They could be quite helpful for Harry and you. You might like to let it slip before they start school that Harry is related to a Marauder. They may not think much of it before school, but they will change significantly once they start school. Trust me on this one."

"Well, that's two down. Now can you tell me about me?"

"Two down? I only stated Harry and Ginny."

"Yes, but you also wish Harry to get to know the twins, so it only stands to reason that Hermione will be paired with on of them. Does that mean I will be paired with the other?"

"I think maybe you are too smart, Luna. Things will happen as they should, so don't try and force them."

"Just a thought. So, if I decide I wish to go back, when do we do it?"

"There is much more you need to know before we try it. But for me to continue, I have to hear it from you that you wish to go back, and not I think I wish to go back. It is either yes or no right now."

It took no time for Luna to answer, "I will go back. I have no other choice."

"There is always a choice Luna."

"Not when it means I can save so many people if I do. So you tell me I have another choice."

"The other choice will still put you with all your friends."

"But on the wrong side of the tracks. I wish to see them alive and not as spirits. I enjoy talking with you, but I can't hug you and feel the love like I can on the other side of the tracks. No thank you. I will go back."

"Then let us talk as there is much you need to know. Like I said some of it will upset you, and even hurt you. But in the end it will be better for you. You must trust me on this."

Once again Luna had no idea how long they had just talked, but the time they spent after this was far longer. Luna learned things she never dreamed possible, and things she felt she didn't want to happen. However, she was told it had to be that way or she could not go back.

Luna shed many tears during this part of the plans because of things that had to happen. Not all of them were from grief. Many were from joy. In the three years leading up to school, many things had to be accomplished, and Luna promised the Lady that she would get them done.

Once the plans were done, Luna was given a chance to rest and prepare for her travel. She was told it was like her trip to where she was currently. Like falling into a hole. Luna remembered a story her dad told her of Alice in Wonderland. Was she going to become like Alice? The cast of characters were in place already.

Luna became anxious and found it difficult to sleep. She wished to start her trip now and begin what she thought would be the start of a new beginning. A new start to what she hoped would be a much better ending.

ANS-}

A/N: I am sorry if this disappoints two of my readers, but I am lost with the WBWL story. I don't know what I was thinking back then, and this one was fresh in my mind. I still hope you take an interest in this one. Also, updates may not be as fast as they were with Death's Life Debt. Just to let you know. As always, Ollie the Keeper.


	2. Chapter 2

A New Start Keeperoliver Chapter Two Waking Up To A New Life

Luna woke up from a wonderful dream where she was with her mum in the kitchen making biscuits for their desert to go with their dinner. The smell of biscuits cooking gave the home a delightful fragrance that got her mouth watering. It was so real she could swear she could still smell something cooking.

She opened her eyes and almost screamed when she saw she was in her old room. Somehow Lady Hogwarts sent her back while she was sleeping. She wished she could thank her for saving her the feeling of falling again.

When she stood up, she looked in the mirror to see that she had indeed become her eight year old self again. She searched her closet to find something to wear and found just the right outfit to change into. She dressed and headed down the stairs and into the kitchen to find her father cooking breakfast.

"Dad, where is Mum?"

"Just like every other morning star shine, she is at work. Now pull up a chair and eat something before you head down to the Weasleys."

"Are you busy today Dad? I have something I need your help with. I also need Mum to help."

"I'm free today but, I'm sure your Mum may be too busy to help us. Why can't I be the only one to help?"

"Because Mum works in the Ministry and has connections with the people working there."

"I have my connections, as you call them, too. Maybe not as important as your Mum's but I do have them."

"I know Dad, but I don't want to do anything behind Mum's back. I feel she should know everything that is going on and she really would be better suited to help us."

"Why are you talking so funny Luna. You are talking like an adult. Is there something wrong?"

Luna thought, 'Oh Poo, being 8 again is going to be tough to get used to.' "I think it is because I have been reading so many copies of the Quibbler. I am beginning to think like you. But I really do think Mum should know what we are doing."

"I don't even know what we are doing or what we are talking about. But if you think this is important enough for your Mum to know about, I suppose I could contact her and see if she could get away for a bit." and Xeno activated the floo to contact Selena.

Luna watched as he leaned into the green flames for a few moments then he stepped back. "Your Mum said to meet her in the Atrium in ten minutes."

Her and he Dad walked through the flames and into the entry point for the Ministry. While they waited for her Mum, Luna thanked the planning her and Lady Hogwarts had done. It took every bit of will power to keep from running to her Dad when she first saw him. It was going to be even harder to keep from running to her Mum.

Then she saw her walking down the path towards them, and she could not help herself. She ran to her Mum and jumped into her arms and gave her her best impression of a Molly Hug. She laughed when her Mum spun her around as if it had been a long time since they had seen each other. For this Luna it was, but for her Mum, it was just the night before.

Luna was then let down and Luna refused to give up then hug. "Luna my sweet, what is the matter? Why are you so cuddly this morning?"

"I love you Mum, isn't that enough?"

From behind her she heard, "What, you don't love your Dad? I didn't get a hug like that."

"Next time Dad, I promise."

"So, what is so important that you needed to see me at work Luna?"

"Can I ask you a personal question Mum?"

Selena looked worried, "How personal?"

"Are you a god mother to anyone?"

"Where in the world did that come from? Why would you ask that?" Selena was puzzled by the question.

"I had a strange dream that I had a brother who was not a brother. That would either mean you adopted a child. Which we both know you didn't, or that you were a god mother."

"Did you snack on anything last night, that could have given you this dream. OK, yes I am a god mother, but I have no idea where my god son is."

"Could you tell me who it is?"

"Luna, we are getting into an area that should not be discussed here out in the open. Perhaps we should talk about this tonight after dinner."

"Mum, please."

Selena looked around to see if there was anyone near them. She looked up and saw a sound enhancer hanging from the light fixture. "Follow me then. I know of a secure area." she led them to a small room that she used in questioning people that were found with restricted items. The room was secure to protect any person from incriminating themselves.

"Now, what is this all about young lady. You never asked anything like this before?"

"I never had a dream like this before. It was not disturbing, mind you. It was more like a wish come true really. I would like to have a brother or a sister to grow up with."

"So, what? You want me to become pregnant so that you can have a brother or a sister?"

"No, because that would make my dream unreal. Can't you tell me who your god child is?"

Selena looked to Xeno for help, and saw the same question sitting on his face. "Oh great, now I have two people wanting to know the answer. Fine, I will tell you. A friend of mine from school asked me to be the god mother to her son. Her name was Lily Evans. She married James Potter. Her son's name is Harry." Selena had to stop her because tears began to appear in her eyes.

Luna knew why she was crying, and wanted to cry with her, but to do that would tell her Mum and Dad she knew what her Mum was going to say next.

Selena took a deep breath and continued, "Lily and James were killed seven years ago, by a very evil man. I don't know what happened to Harry after that. No one has heard about him since that night."

Luna asked the next logical question, even though she knew the answer, "Do you think his god father has him?"

"No sweet heart. He couldn't because he is in Azkaban Prison. He betrayed Lily and James to this evil man."

"Then if Harry isn't with his god father, why isn't he with you?"

"I can't answer that Luna. Not that I don't want to, I just don't know why."

"Have you ever asked about it to anyone?"

"No dear, I haven't as it hurts me to think of why I would have him. James was a prat most of the time I knew him, as was Harry's god father. But Lily and I were very close and to have Harry around would remind me of her. You see dear, Harry Looks like his Mum, with his Dad's hair. Most everyone else think it's the other way around, but it isn't."

Xeno interrupted their talk at this point, "Lena, I'm sorry, but that is a very poor excuse for failing your responsibilities as one chosen to watch over a child if anything were to happen to the parents. Didn't you know what it means to be a god parent, especially after what you found out about his god father?"

Selena was once again crying, and this time Luna was as well. Her Dad was right, but it didn't do anything but hurt her Mum. It showed them how she failed in her duties as a god mother.

Then, all of a sudden, she stood up straight and grabbed Luna by the hand and called for Xeno to follow her. She took them right to the Head of the DMLE, (Department Of Magical Law Enforcement). She knew Amelia and if any one could help her, it was Amelia.

They were asked to be seated as the aide asked the Head if she would receive visitors. When she was asked who, and Selena's name came up, then aide came out and guided them to the door.

As soon as Selena entered she was pulled into a hug by Amelia. The same happened to Xeno, then Luna.

"Selena, why don't you come visit more often? It's not like you work so far from here. I was beginning to think you didn't like me. And since that is the case, I assume this is not a friendly visit, so how can I help you?"

"I'm sorry Amelia, but things have been crazy in the Dept. But when Luna asked to see me this morning, I figured it was important. I just didn't realize it was a wake up call to me. Did you know I was made god mother to Harry Potter?"

Amelia sat up straight at the name. "No, I didn't. Why are you coming to me now after all these years to tell me?"

"It is because of my wake up call. I was so hurt by Lily's death, I was afraid I would miss her so much when ever I looked at her son. You know how everyone that sees him thinks he looks so much Like James. Well to me he looked more like Lily, only with James' hair. Xeno was the one to point out I was failing me friend by allowing this to continue. I am so ashamed right now for allowing Harry to be with someone else when he should be with me. With Sirius being where he is, the duties fell to me, and now I wish to claim that responsibility."

"What if he refuses to go with you because he feels you don't really love him? It's a very good possibility."

"I know, but I am willing to take that chance Amelia. I have shirked my duties long enough."

"Let me make a call to a friend right quick and I will contact you when I get an answer. He is a stubborn person and may not like what you are doing."

"It doesn't matter what he feels, Amelia. Harry is my responsibility and that is final. I don't care who it is. I want Harry and that's all there is to it."

"I know Selena. I will get back to you as soon as I know something. Why don't you and your family wait in the dinning room for me. Take an early lunch. I will cover for you."

Selena, Xeno and Luna went and got lunch and when they finished, they waited for Amelia's response.

It was 90 minutes after they saw her when Amelia walked in to talk to them. "Come with me. You have to present your case to the Wizengamut. It was difficult like I said, but I got a hearing set up for you. You owe be big time Selena, for this one. We have one very irate person on our hands."

"That bad is it? Oh well, this person can just shove it then, as I will not back down."

"You tell me that when you see who it is. Good luck."

They entered the room where the meeting was to take place, and Selena saw who Amelia was talking about. None other than Albus Percival Wilfric Brian Dumbledore. Great, this was going to be easy.

They took a seat to wait to be announced to the gathering. It was Albus that stood to announce them. "Fellow members of the Wizengamut, we are here to listen to the plea of Selena Rose Lovegood asking for custody of one Harry James Potter, which she claims is her right as God Mother to the child. It is with full knowledge of this position that we allowed her to make her plea. Mrs. Lovegood, please stand and face the members and state your claim."

Selena stood and faced the members. "Members of the Wizengamut, Mr. Speaker and all others that are here to listen, I Selena Rose Lovegood do make claim to take into my custody one Harry James Potter, as is my right as God Mother to said Child, and to raise him as my own. Now, the question may come up as to why I waited so long and to that I must answer in honesty, I did not wish to see him because it would bring back memories of my best friend every time I looked at him. It was my husband that pointed out that I was hurting the memory of my friend by refusing my duties of her child being raised properly by one she trusted so much."

"Thank you . Now, if I may, Harry is in the care of his only remaining family members and is protected by the greatest protection available. To remove him from this protection would be to expose him to dangers that would put him in peril. Is that what you wish to see happen Mrs. Lovegood?"

Selena was about to speak when Luna stood up, "May I make a statement sir?"

"You are not a part of this hearing young lady."

"But I am sir. This is my mother, and Harry is my brother. Would you keep a brother and sister apart?"

"If it improved his chances of survival, then yes, I would."

"But what if it was what Harry wanted, would you grant it?"

"He may not realize the danger he would be putting himself in, so probably not."

Amelia then stood up, "Albus, the question has been made and the answer you provided was not a satisfactory one. Perhaps Harry is the one to decide where he would like to live. I believe that is what should happen." all in attendance agreed to Amelia, and Albus had no choice but to agree.

"We will take a one hour adjournment while the person in question is brought forth."

Kingsley Shacklebolt was sent to retrieve Harry and report on the living conditions of his home.

An hour later, the assembly was resettled and Kingsley was asked to bring the child forward and report the conditions. Kingsley brought a small skinny boy into the room who was wearing clothes that looked like they were for someone three times his size. "If I may sir, you ask for my report, and what I have to give is not one I like to repeat. When I arrived to the residence, I knocked on the door, and it was answered by a rude young man that had no respect. I asked to speak to his mother to which he said she was too busy to be bothered. I then repeated my request, and he shouted over his shoulder for his mum. When she entered the hallway, she screamed when she saw me. I thought I made myself quite clear when I said I did not wish to see you freaks around my home anymore. What is it want anyway? I am here to bring Harry James Potter to the Ministry of Magic. To make this a shorter story sir, she pulled young Harry from a closet which she gave him for a bedroom. This was told to me by young Harry. The conditions of his living area were, to say the least, deplorable. I would not bring him back there if you ordered me to, sir."

Albus closed his eyes to clear his mind. He was going to hear about this from Minerva when she found out. He opened his eyes again and asked Harry to step forward. "Harry, would you please tell us what it was like living with you family."

"It was nice sir."

Albus looked up at this answer. "How were you treated while you were there?"

"Nice sir."

"How were the meals there?"

"Nice sir."

Albus started to feel batter about this when he asked the one question that need to be asked, "So, you wish to go back there and live, is that correct Harry?"

Harry looked up at Albus, "Do I have a choice sir?"

"Of course you do Harry."

"Will I be punished because of my answer, sir?"

"Why would you be punished for saying where you wish to live?"

"That is what I usually expect if I answer a question wrong sir."

"WHAT?"

Albus saw Harry back off when he shouted out. "Harry, don't be afraid, no one is going to hurt you anymore. Would you like to live elsewhere if you could?"

"I don't know sir. I have never lived anywhere else that I can remember."

"Would you like to live with your God Mother, Harry?"

"I don't know my God Mother Sir. I can't say if I don't know her."

"So, you would rather live with your family than with someone you don't know?"

"If I don't know my God Mother, I cannot make an answer to your question. But, I do not wish to return to my...the Dursleys."

"Well then, what are we to do with you then? I will not send you back to where you do not wish to return to. You do not wish to live with your God Mother?"

"I did not say I don't want to live with her. I said I DON'T KNOW HER. That doesn't mean I do not wish to live with her."

"Do you wish to try and live with her and if it doesn't work out, we will find you a new home?"

"I would try that sir."

"Does everyone agree to this arrangement? Good. Mrs. Lovegood, is this alright with you?"

"Very much so sir."

"Very good. We will give you 30 days and then pay a visit to your home to see how Harry is doing and if he wishes to remain there." and the meeting was adjourned.

Before anyone else could make a move, Luna ran to Harry and pulled him into a hug. Harry tried to jump out of her arms, but she held tight. "I'm not trying to hurt you Harry, I am welcoming you into our family. Haven't you ever been hugged before?"

"No."

Selena about passed out when she heard this. What kind of a family doesn't show love to their child, even if it wasn't really theirs. She walked over to Harry and knelt down, "Harry, please don't be afraid of us. We will not hurt you. I was your Mum's best friends, and because of that I failed you as your God Mother. I should have asked for you from the beginning and you would not have had to suffer from that family. I am so sorry Harry."

"Does that mean you don't love me either, because I am her son."

"What do you mean Harry? Of course I love you, or I should have loved you."

"Aunt Petunia keeps calling her a freak, and because of it, I was a freak too."

"Harry, Let's go home and have a nice long talk. We have much to clear up."

ANS-}

A/N: I wish to thank all who responded to this story. It has been a wonderful start. The Wrong Boy Who Lived was not one that I took to, like I did this one. Luna is so much easier to write about. Her character in canon was a caring, understanding and lovable one. I believe she may have been the favorite character of the series. To me it was close between her and Dobby. Anyway, like I said in chapter 1, updates will probably be slower in this one as It is a fresh idea, unlike Death's Life Debt which was a rewrite. I hope you all continue to enjoy. As always, Ollie the Keeper.


	3. Chapter 3

A New Start Keeperoliver Chapter Three Welcome Home Harry

Having never traveled by floo, Harry did not know what to expect when he used it to leave the Ministry and go to the Lovegood Home. It was less than a graceful landing as he ended up on his face, probably breaking his nose in the process. He was followed by Luna who just seemed to walk out of the fireplace and into the room where Harry lay face down.

"Harry, are you alright?" she asked as she helped him up.

"I t'ink I bwoke my nose."

Selena came in just as Harry was making that statement and rushed to him. She pulled out her wand which made Harry jump. When she muttered the word "Episkey" Harry's nose twisted until it was straight and normal.

"Thank you. What was that you said? I will have to remember that one."

"It will be a while before you can use it, Harry. It was a healing spell and the word is EPISKEY, which means heal or mend."

"It sounds like a good one to know in any case. So, what happens next? Are there dishes that need washed? Floors to be scrubbed? Weeds to be pulled? Trash to be taken out? Anything?"

"Harry, this is going to be difficult for you to understand, but here goes. There is nothing for you to do, except to relax and enjoy yourself. Tomorrow we will go shopping for some new clothes and other things that you will need. Shoot, I forgot to ask Albus about your vault key."

"Vault key? For what do I need a key?"

"Harry, your mum and dad did not leave you uncared for. They left a vault that holds your funds that are to be used for your schooling, necessities and frivolities. In other words Harry, they left you some money to live on. I don't know how much exactly, but your dad was well off, as was Sirius, so I imagine it will be more than enough to see you through your school years, until you can claim your inheritance. And before you ask, yes there is an inheritance."

"I have a lot to learn, don't I Mrs. Lovegood?"

"Harry, please call me Selena, or better yet, Mum. I know I'm not your Mum, but I would love for you to feel that way towards me. And Xeno would love for you to call him Dad."

"Please give me a chance to get to know you before I start calling you Mum and Dad. Don't take that as an insult. I have just met you and I don't really know what to expect. I will try to please you and will do anything you ask."

"All that we ask is for you to enjoy yourself while you with us."

"I will try, Selena. Now, are you sure there is nothing for me to do? I feel awkward not having anything to do."

"What would you like to do?"

"Wash the dishes, or start dinner."

"You know how to cook as well?"

"I either learned to cook or go hungry."

Selena began to turn red in the face, "If I ever meet those blasted Dursleys, I will make them wish they were never born. How would you and Luna like to help me with dinner. You don't have to do it all, Harry. Luna can peel the carrots and you can peel the potatoes, while I start the roast."

Harry and Luna sat to do their chores and Luna decided to make a game of it. She took one of the peels and tossed it at Harry. It landed on his nose and stuck there. He looked up at Luna and didn't know what to think. He saw a grin on her face and decided it was in fun, so he took one of the potato peels and did the same. This one landed in Luna's hair and once again stuck to it. This continued until they both looked like the vegetables they were peeling. Selena saw this and laughed at the two. There was a mess, and Harry began to worry he was going to get in trouble so he started to clean up. Luna would have none of it, and began to take the peels from the table and covered him with them once again.

When Selena saw Harry begin to worry, she stopped Luna from doing any more tossing and then told Harry, "Don't worry about the mess Harry. We will clean it up when you are done, with Luna's help of course. By the way, you look cute as a carrot." and Selena began to laugh.

Harry could see the difference in the way the Lovegoods lived and the way the Dursleys lived, and liked this way better than the one he was use to. It was more fun as well. He was beginning to like Luna and Selena and the way they treated him like he was family. It would be hard to accept the changes at first, but he saw where he could learn to love the way things were going.

Dinner had just been started when the floo flared up and Albus asked Selena if he could come through. He was allowed to enter and then he walked through and laughed when he saw Luna and Harry. "Did any of the peelings make their way to the trash?"

"Not many Albus. I just told Harry that he was cute dressed as a carrot. Now what can I do for you. Oh, by the way, do you have Harry's key for his vault?"

"That is the reason for my visit. I saw that Harry was in need of a change of clothing so I went back to Hogwarts and picked it up. I should have brought it to the hearing, but I was sure Harry would be staying where he was. I am now happy to see that Harry is fitting in beautifully here. I will leave you the key until Harry is ready to use it. His vault number is 687. It is just a trust fund set up for school, so there is not much in it. Only about 90,000 galleons I would say."

"Only 90,000? Well we will just have to make do, now won't we Harry?"

"How much is that in pounds?" Harry asked.

"Only about 400,000 or so."

Harry almost fell off his chair when he heard the amount. "All that is just for my schooling?"

Albus peered over his spectacles and said, "No Harry, your schooling is already paid for. This is for your requirements. Books, parchment, quills and ink, school bags, and other requirements, like clothing and other needs as may come up. Now, I have to tell you that Selena is the one who will monitor your spending, being your guardian. She will not be the one to draw out funds for you unless she has written documents stating differently."

Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Will it cost that much for these requirements?"

"I hardly think so Harry. But your mother and father wanted to make sure you had everything you needed. Also most everything you wanted. Now is there anything else you wish to ask about before I leave?"

Before Harry spoke up, Selena asked, "Would you like to stay for dinner Albus. We have more than enough potatoes and carrots to go with the roast, as you can see."

Albus laughed as he accepted the offer. This gave Harry more time for questions. However. Right from the start, the questions were harder than he expected.

"Sir, can you tell me about my god father and why he is in prison. I understand he was the one who betrayed my parents."

Albus was once again put on the hot seat. "Well, Harry, Sirius, Your god father, was the secret keeper for your mother and father when they put up a charm to protect their home from evil. It was a very strong charm that could only be broken if the secret was told to someone that was not supposed to receive it.

Sirius must have given the secret to Lord Voldemort in order for him to enter the home. It is the most serious crime there is to commit. You have betrayed someone very close to you."

Harry thought on this for a moment. He did remember two uncles he called Pads and Moony, but did not know if that was their real name or not. "What about Uncle Pads and Uncle Moony?"

"How do you know of them, Harry?" Albus was shocked to hear those names coming from Harry.

"They were always around me for the time I remember of my Mum and Dad. I never knew their real names though, if that was not them."

"They weren't Harry. Moony's real name is Remus Lupin. Pads real name is Sirius Black. Your parents betrayer."

"Sirius Black was Pads? That doesn't make any sense sir. He was my favorite Uncle, and he never showed any ill towards Mum and Dad. Neither of them did."

This got Selena's attention. She had thought that somehow Sirius was innocent. "Harry, do you remember Uncle Wormy?"

"That name doesn't sound familiar. I do remember there was a short man that came to visit on my birthday, but only stayed long enough to give me a present and then left. I never heard his name."

"That would be him. Your Uncle Sirius supposedly killed your Uncle Wormy and twelve Muggles before he was captured."

"What are Muggles?"

"Oh excuse me Harry. They are non magicals, like your Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia." Selena almost laughed out loud when she saw the look on Harry's face. It was like he vomited, but rather than spit it out, he swallowed it.

"I don't think I like muggles very much."

"I'm sorry for using them as examples, Harry. Not all muggles are like them. As a matter of fact, most are not like them at all."

Albus continued the talk from there. "You say you remember Pads and Moony Harry. How did they seem to you?"

"Great. Uncle Pads was always there to play with me. He even got me a toy broom for my birthday. I didn't know what to do with it though. I thought he wanted me to clean with it. Then he told me to put it between my legs and sit on it. I did, and the next thing I knew, I was racing around the room being chased by Pads. Uncle Moony was the one that always bought books to look at and maybe read. I loved them both, but Moony always seemed so sad and worried, not like Uncle Pads."

"Do you think Uncle Pads would do the thing he has been accused of?"

"No, I don't. Uncle Pads loved us and called us his family. Uncle Moony did also. I don't know about this Uncle Wormy though. It doesn't sound like the kind of person I wished to be around."

Selena agreed with Harry, "He's right Albus. Sirius and Remus always considered James and Lily as their family. When Harry was born, and he was made God Father, it was love at first sight. James may be his real dad, but Sirius always considered Harry his own son. I think he even put Harry in his will."

"Selena, why didn't you come forward and tell all this to Amelia?"

"I thought he was caught committing the crime. He even admitted he was the reason that Lily and James died?"

"He was not seen doing the killing, but he did admit that he was the reason they were killed. But what if Voldemort found a way to force the answer from him, like Veritasirum?"

"I didn't know the use of the sirum could get that information?"

"By itself it couldn't, but who knows what else could have been used. After all, he did have a potion master working for him."

Selena once again felt like she failed her best friend.

Luna watched her mother as she began to get that look again. The lost look like she failed at something. She didn't remember seeing it often in the past, but since she had returned, she has seen it at three times. She didn't like it and thought hard on how to save her the guilt her Mum was feeling. How could she tell them that Sirius was not the secret keeper. Then it hit her. She didn't have to if she could bring them to that conclusion.

"Mum, how well did you know this Pads?"

"I knew him all through school Sweety. Why"

"Did he seem like the type that would turn on his friends?"

"No, definitely not. He was a git, but faithful to the end."

"Then it seems possible that maybe he wasn't the secret keeper. Maybe it was someone else that wasn't so obvious?"

Both Selena and Albus looked at her searchingly. Then they turned and looked at each other. Selena was the first to speak. "Albus, are there any records showing who performed the charm on the Potter home?"

"I will have to research it. I know I volunteered my services for it, but they refused saying I had too much going on to also be their secret keeper. They were going to ask Remus to be it, but he was gone to often and alone when he was. It was risky for him to be it. Then they asked Sirius and he accepted it. He may have changed his mind for some reason. Perhaps I should pay him a visit. Since he admitted guilt, he was never tried for the crime. Maybe there is more to his story than we believe."

Selena then asked, "Would it be possible for me to accompany you Albus. I would like to be there to hear for myself what happened. I still don't believe Sirius would turn on James and Lily. He called them his only family. Family does not turn their back on family."

When Luna heard this, the first thing that came to mind was Ron running from the last battle after he lost his Mum and Brothers. She made a vow that he would not be put in that situation again. She didn't like Ron and he didn't like her too well either, but he cared for his family above all else. Looking back, she remembered everything that he had gone through and realized that he was probably not in his right mind. He was attacked by the brains in the Dept. of Mysteries. He was poisoned. He saw Hermione after she was tortured. He had been through quite a bit that she knew of, and possibly more. He could not be in a right state of mind.

Her thinking caused her to miss Albus' reply to her Mum, but with the smile she was wearing, it was evident she would be accompanying him.

Luna felt proud of herself after the way she worked her Mum and the Professor. Her sneaky side came through when she needed it.

Selena had called her Manager and asked for a leave to get to know her new son, and was granted a one month vacation with pay. She was glad that she didn't miss any time, and hardly took any vacation. There were no questions asked when it was granted.

It would be a week before they could get in to question Sirius, so Harry, Luna and Selena took the time to get to know each other better. Harry began to respond to the affection that Luna showed him. Selena became the same now. Harry still had problems when he heard angered voices, so Selena and Xeno tried to remain calm while around Harry. Not that they argued or fought, but sometimes stress from work or problems made it difficult to not get angry. They never got angry at Harry or Luna. In that time they managed to go shopping for Harry some clothes and new shoes. They did not touch Harry's money as it was their responsibility to see that Harry was properly attired. They made the mistake of bringing Luna along, and she had some weird idea on how to dress him. When she brought Harry a pair of checkered pants to try on, he faked vomiting on the pants. "There, now they look better. On someone else, not me. Luna, where do you come up with your fashion code?" She just laughed and ran off.

By the time Selena was ready to join Albus on the visit, Harry was becoming quite settled in and Albus could see that Harry would be staying there as his home of choice. Yes, there were problems, but those could be dealt with, and who was to say they wouldn't be worse elsewhere. Of course Albus had known once Harry left he would not be returning to Privet Drive. And he could not blame him, after hearing the report from Kingsley. It was a mistake Albus made that turned out for the best. However, he felt there was something or someone that was in control of this situation and it was a concern that he did have to look into. He could not take the chance of someone controlling Young Harry. He was a valuable piece to his plans for the future.

Albus and Selena arrived on the island by the ferry run by the Auror Dept. They looked up to see the Dementors patrolling the sky above the prison. Selena felt the cold in the air, and shivered. She didn't know if it was the cold or the fear. Either way she didn't like the feeling. They were met at the doors by the administrator and were led to the cell holding Sirius. When the door was opened, what they saw made Selena cry. The Sirius she knew was not sitting there. This was a beaten man that showed no life. He sat curled up in a ball in the corner with his back to them. He was dirty and stunk. His hair was ratted and filthy. His clothes worn and tattered. He wore no shoes or socks and his feet were blistered and bloody.

Albus stepped forward and began to talk, "Hello Sirius. I was wondering if Selena and I could have a word with you?"

"Why would you want a word with me? I am the reason Lily and James are dead."

"Did you actually kill them Sirius?" Selena asked.

"I might just as well have. It was because of me that Voldemort attacked them."

"Did you give Voldemort the location of their home Sirius?" Selena asked again.

"Are you crazy? I would never turn my back on my family."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I failed them."

"How did you fail them Sirius?" Albus asked this one.

"Because I talked them into accepting That bastard rat, Pettigrew as their secret keeper."

"Why didn't you say this when you were brought in? It would have saved you all this suffering."

"Because I needed to be punished for my crime against my family. Against Lily and James."

"Aren't you forgetting someone Sirius?"

Sirius finally looked up at Albus. He looked like he was trying to remember something. Then it hit him, "Oh my God, I did forget. Harry. Oh shit, Lily's going to kill me. James is going to kill me. Remus will probably kill me. Where is he. You best not have left him with those bastard Dursleys, Albus. That was not even a choice for where he was to live if anything happened."

"Well, Humph. He might have had to stay there for a bit until we found a fit place for him."

"How long was a bit?"

Albus was afraid to answer it. Then he had to as Selena began to push him forward towards Sirius. "I think he was there for 7&1/2 years. Give or take a few months"

"Seven and a half years. Oh my lord, is he even alive?"

"Quite."

"Quite what? Quite alive or quite dead?"

"Alive of course. I would never allow anyone to physically hurt him."

"Why does that sound like you are trying to hide something, Albus?"

"My monitors only register physical pain, not mental or spiritual pain."

"So, what? Are you trying to tell me that poor Harry is a mental case?"

"Of course not, Harry is fit as a fiddle and in fine mental health."

"Where is he?"

"He is staying with Selena and her family."

"You finally did something right Albus. Minerva must be proud of you."

Selena began to laugh at the Marauder. He was beginning to show signs of wishing to live. She also liked the defensive side of Albus Dumbledore.

"Now, Sirius, are you willing to take a truth serum in front of a court in order to prove your innocents."

"Why has it taken so long to bring this up?"

"Because Selena and I just figured it out. You left no choice but to put you in prison when you confessed to being behind Lily and James' death. You knew it was not you, but you let the Aurors think it was you, and because of that, you did not even get a trial."

"Then I say it is high time I had this trial. I was getting tired of this place anyway."


	4. Chapter 4

A New Start Keeperoliver Chapter 4 Seriously Free

Sirius believed he had been forgotten. It had been seven days since he talked with Albus and Selena. The hope they gave him was fading as time slipped by. During that seven days, one thing kept slipping back into his mind. How Moony let Selena get away. She was beautiful back then, and drop dead gorgeous now. If she wasn't married and he wasn't in prison, well, that's water over the dam. Too late to be dreaming about what ifs.

Now he was looking at her in a different light. She left him high with hope only to drop him on his head. There was no way he was ever getting out of this place. He should have known better than to trust Dumbledore. He was too much of a trouble maker while in school, and Dumbledore was holding it over his head.

This was the mood he was in when they came for him to bring him back to London to face the trial he never had. Now all he had to say was "I hope all goes well and Albus is able to clear me of any wrong doing." No one was listening to him as they brought him into the Ministry and a waiting room. He would remain there until his trial came up. He found out that the Wizengamut had assembled earlier for Selena's hearing and could not reassemble for ten days. That was why he was left where he was.

He was rewarded the following morning with the news of his trial. It was set for this afternoon at two P.M. For the first time in years, Sirius ate a decent meal before the trial. He was now ready to face the music.

Once he was brought into the chamber, he sat and was about to be chained when Amelia stopped them, "They will not be necessary, Kingsley. I believe we have enough here to keep the prisoner at bay if the need arises."

"As you wish Madam Bones." before he left Sirius he leaned down and whispered, "Good luck Mr. Black."

"Thanks, I'll need it." Sirius whispered back. Then his spirits lifted even higher as he saw Selena walk in with a James Potter look alike. He knew this had to be Harry. He wished he could talk to him, but he knew there was no contact between the prisoner and the people in attendance. It didn't stop him from looking though, and he stared at Harry, hoping to get his attention. When he finally got it, he almost died laughing when he heard, "Selena, that's Pads. Look, see. Luna there's my Uncle Pads." Then he yelled out, "Uncle Pads, everything is going to be alright. Mum said so."

That was why Pads was laughing, and why Selena was crying. It was the first time Harry called her Mum. If they weren't in public and Harry wasn't so nervous about them, she would hug him and give him a kiss on the cheek.

Sirius was now more than ready to get this over with and he could get back to taking care of his god son like he should have been doing for the last seven years.

However, the surprises kept on coming. At that moment, in walked another person he knew as more than a friend. Remus Lupin came in and sat next to Selena. Harry was at it again. He jumped up from his chair and into Remus' arms yelling, "Uncle Moony, you're here."

Remus just sat there in shock. How did Harry remember him since it had been so long since he last saw him and he was only fifteen months old at the time. Remus knew him right off, as he looked so much like his friends. Lily's face and James hair. Harry didn't move from the spot he had taken and would watch the trial from the lap of his Uncle Moony. Remus had no complaints about it. In fact he relished the closeness. It had been something he had been missing for the past eight years.

Finally Amelia got the attention of all those there, "May I have everyone's attention. Thank you. As you all know, Sirius Orion Black was never officially tried for his crimes seven years, seven months and two days past. It was because of his own confession that this came about. However, a very good point has been brought up by a very competent source that was, what Mr. Black confessed to, was not what he was charged with. Mr. Black has asked to be given Veritaserum to prove what he is about to say is the truth. With this being such a high profile case, this request has been granted, unless there is one here that wishes to protest?"

A blond haired man in the back stood up when this was asked, "Madam Bones, every member here knows Mr. Black's history. He has on more than one occasion passed on telling the truth. There are also different things that could be done to cancel out the effects of the truth serum. Why are we trying him for something that he has admitted to doing. Maybe he did not kill them directly, but he was the overall cause."

"Mr. Malfoy, as we have said, there is a difference to what he admitted and to what he was charged with. As for his not telling the truth at all times, can you tell me who here has?"

"We are not on trial here."

"Yes, and Mr. Black is. Now then, on the second complaint. Are you saying that the Ministry is failing in it's duty by allowing Mr. Black to get possession of a substance that could fight of the effects of Veritaserum?"

Lucius Malfoy could not reply to that question without putting himself in bad favor with the Wizengamot. He sat back down and cursed under his breath at the turn of events.

Sirius was the given the three drops of the serum and was asked the test question. However, the question asked was not the normal question. Instead he was asked, "Mr. Black, are you an illegal Animagus?"

"Yes." He said without a facial expression. This showed he was truly under the influence of the serum as this was a very serious charge,

"Let the court know that the accused has admitted to this crime." and all there nodded their agreement.

"Now, Mr. Black, did you become Lily and James Potter's secret keeper for the Fidelious Charm?"

"No."

"So you did not pass on the information to the one known as Lord Voldemort?" the assembled drew in a deep breath when Amelia called out the name that any normal person would dare not speak.

In stead of questioning the crowd, she continued the questioning of Sirius. "And if it wasn't you that was the secret keeper, then who was it?"

"I did not pass on the information. Peter Pettigrew was made the secret keeper."

"Why the change?"

"Because I was the obvious choice to be the secret keeper. James and I agreed that it should be someone that no one would expect."

"You say that James agreed to this? What about Lily Potter, did she agree as well?"

"No. She was against it from the beginning. Peter had been avoiding us on a number of occasions and she didn't trust him. She wanted Remus to be the secret keeper, even over me."

"Why then, did you go ahead with Mr. Pettigrew knowing it was against Lily's wishes?"

"James and I felt it was Remus who was the traitor, since he was gone so much. We didn't think Peter had enough nerve to betray us."

When Remus heard this, a tear formed in the corner of his eye. His own friends believed he was a traitor.

"So, even Lily's conviction was passed on. Do you still believe that Remus Lupin is a traitor?"

"No, and since he is here I would ask for his forgiveness."

"Do you think you deserve it?"

"No."

"Yet you would still ask for it?"

"Yes."

"Now then, did you kill Peter Pettigrew for releasing the information as the secret keeper?"

"I did not kill Peter. He killed the twelve muggles then cut off his finger and turned into his Animagus form of a rat. He escaped down a drainage ditch."

"Is there anything else you wish to add to your statement Mr. Black?"

"Only that I still feel responsible for James and Lily's deaths. If I had listened to Lily rather than James, they would still be here with us. I also wish that Remus could believe this as well. I am so sorry for not believing in him."

"So, you are telling us that you are sorry for not being the secret keeper?"

"No. I still think I was the too obvious choice. I wish we had made Remus the secret keeper, like Lily suggested. She had more faith than James and I, in Remus. I should have seen it myself, the way he treated Harry. He was the one to always get Harry to sit and listen to stories rather than try to get him in trouble with Lily. I even bought a broom for Harry to make things worse. Lily almost killed me for that one."

Remus was now laughing as he remembered that night of Harry's party. Lily was ready to kill Pads. She was furious. Even at twenty years old, he acted like a child.

"One final question Mr. Black. If you are found not guilty, what will you do about your godson Harry?"

This time there was no immediate answer. He sat and thought on it for a moment, "I would ask Selena if I was able to visit him occasionally. I know she has used her rights as his godmother to get custody of him and I would not do anything to change that. I would also ask Remus why he was such an idiot"

"Why is that Mr. Black? He has nothing to do with Harry's upbringing."

"Now he doesn't, but he could have."

"Once again I ask you why Mr. Black?"

"Because if he had any courage what so ever, he would have stayed with Selena while we were in school. Instead, he let her go because of a problem he has."

"Oh yes, his problem. We know of it. Well, we see your point, even though it has nothing to do with your case. You have also raised some questions that Mrs. Lovegood will now have to answer. I see you haven't changed Mr. Black, even when you are drugged."

"Thank you Madam Bones. That is high praise coming from you."

Amelia blushed at Pads remark. Even under the influence he was a git. "I now ask the court to pass verdict on to Sirius Orion Black. All those who still think him guilty of betraying the Potters please raise their hand." Five members raised their hand, to include Lucius Malfoy. "Those who find him not guilty of these charges please raise your hand." Now, too many hands were raised to count. "We find the defendant Sirius Orion Black innocent of these charges. However, there are still the charges of his being an unregistered Animagus. All those who think him guilty, raise your hand." every hand was raised. "I don't think the next question needs to be asked. Sirius Orion Black you have been found guilty of being an unregistered Animagus. The sentence is one year in prison and a 100 galleon fine. Now, since you have served the time, all that is needed is for you to pay the fine."

Sirius was given the counter agent to the truth serum and was released. He walked towards Selena, Luna, Harry and Remus, but was stopped by a running Harry and Luna. They tackled him to the ground and got everyone in the room laughing except for Lucius. He just turned and strode out of the room.

Sirius finally was able to get up, and turned to Selena and Remus. It was a big mistake, as Selena slapped him in the face. Then when he stood back up, Remus punched him in the nose, breaking it.

Even through the pain, Sirius began to laugh when Harry asked Selena, "Mum, you have to use your spell again to fix Uncle Pads nose now."

Selena did this and then she hugged him. "Why have you got to be such a stupid git? You knew you were innocent yet you didn't do anything about it."

"It's not easy feeling you were partly responsible for your family's death, Selena. James, Lily, Remus, Peter and I were like family during school. Peter may have been more like a black sheep to the family, but we, and I do mean all of us, never thought that he would betray us. The lack of faith I had in Lily and the trust I had in Peter caused the death of the best thing that ever happened to me."

Remus made the next statement, "But why did you and James think I was the traitor? What had I done to make you think I would betray everyone?"

"You were gone all the time Moony. We hardly ever saw you and when we did it wasn't for long and then you were off again. Sure, you were gone at the request of Dumbledore, but anything could have happened in all that time. Maybe Peter was absent as well, but it was like we didn't notice it as much as we noticed you not being there. Since we are talking about him, why wasn't Albus here for the trial?"

Remus answered that one, "He said he had too much to think about and that he didn't think he could be of any help to you. Your agreeing to the use of the serum would be more than enough to prove your story."

Sirius didn't think much about the excuse. Albus always seemed to be a little too aloof for him. Like he couldn't be bothered by trivial matters. He picked up his god son and when Luna saw this she went to Remus and held up her hands. Remus laughed at the sight, but picked her up, and they left the court room together.

ANS-}

It was still troubling the Headmaster. He could not figure out why he felt someone was manipulating him. For almost eight years things seemed normal, then in a matter of a few days, everything changed. Harry was removed from the Dursleys. Sirius was brought to trial after almost eight years. All because Selena decided she wanted her god son. But it didn't seem like it was her doing the manipulating. It seemed she was also being led.

He listed all the people involved with what was happening. He began with Selena then Xenophilius, Sirius, Remus, Harry, and Luna. He crossed off Remus as he was surprised when Albus told him of the trial. He had tried searching Selena's mind for answers, but her blocks were too strong. He did not wish to expose himself to her, so he just used a gentile push. Xenophilius never was around long enough for him to try it. So that is where Albus centered his thinking for the moment. It was him to point out how Selena failed to uphold her duties as Harry's god mother. But what did he have to gain by Selena getting custody of Harry? Money? Did he know of the wealth that Harry was left by his mother and father? But he wouldn't be able to get any of it. Harry's fame? Possibly, for his paper. It would be handy to have Harry around for questioning him. But what would Harry know for him to use?

Albus also wondered why anyone would try to manipulate him for this purpose. Nothing evil was suspected in what had occurred. Harry was released from the hell he had been living with his relatives. Sirius was released from the hell he was living in prison. He was also the last person a Death Eater would like to see free.

It was all very confusing, unless who ever was doing it was doing it to correct things that should never have happened. But how would this person know these were wrong? Every question he brought up, brought up a dozen more questions. It was beginning to look like someone wanted to set up something that would bring about a better life for Harry and his new family.

He now changed directions on who it could be. Now Minerva came into the picture. It was her that told him before he left Harry on the Dursleys door step, of the mistake he was making. It was her that treated the Marauders special, especially Sirius. It was her that thought Lily had a love potion used on her to fall in love with James. Yes, she was another possibility.

Others that came to mind were Filius and Horace. Both had stated their affection for Lily Evans when she attended school.

Then last but not least was Severus. He knew of the love that Severus held for Lily Evans even before school started. He even offered to help Albus if he protected Lily from Voldemort because of the Prophecy. But he wasn't concerned about James or Harry, only Lily.

Once again, all this did was bring up more questions. Too many questions without answers. One question that he hoped was asked was the one he gave to Amelia to prove Sirius was telling the truth. That should put everyone's mind at ease.

ANS-}

Sirius and Remus enjoyed the first day of the feeling of being with family after such a long stretch. Remus also could not believe how Luna had attached herself to him since the end of the trial. Not that she bothered him, it was just that it was weird for anyone to connect with someone to this level when nothing was known about him.

Sirius on the other hand didn't let any thinking get in his way of enjoying this day. When he walked by anyone, he would reach out and hug that person for no reason what so ever. If it was Selena or Luna, he would dance around with them for a minute or two, then he would kiss their cheek and release them. If it was Harry, he would put him on his shoulder and ride him around. If it was Remus, he would say over and over again how sorry he was for not believing in him.

Even after Harry and Luna were sent to bed, the two stayed with Selena and Xeno to talk and just visit. It wasn't until 1AM that Selena finally said, "OK, either you both find a corner to sleep in, or go home. I am tired and I am going to bed. Stay if you like, as you both know you are welcome."

Sirius gave Remus the couch and he took a lounge with an ottoman. Xeno got them a blanket and a pillow to use and said his goodnight as well.

The next morning, Luna was up early and entered Harry's room and tried waking him up. Since he had got into a different sleeping pattern after leaving his relatives home, he was harder to wake up. She finally got him to respond and she sat on his bed until he was alert enough to have a conversation with her.

"OK Luna, I'm awake. What do you need?"

"Would you take a walk with me today Harry? I have someone I want you to meet."

"Couldn't this have waited for a more reasonable hour to tell me?"

"Probably, but this was more fun. Besides, I am getting hungry, and would love for you to fix me some breakfast."

"Remember what Mum said. What's the magic word?"

"Please Harry, will you fix me some breakfast?"

"Come on. You can give me a hand."

They ended up fixing breakfast for the entire family. When the aroma of the cooking breakfast hit everyone, they began to wake up. Selena was the first to respond and slipped on her house coat before running downstairs to kill Sirius for setting fire to her kitchen.

When she saw Remus on the couch and Sirius on the lounge, she then thought that Xeno was cooking which was just as bad as Sirius.

What she saw in the kitchen was Harry and Luna preparing breakfast. Harry had Luna making toast over an open fire. She also saw a pile of burnt pieces. She watched as Harry told her when to turn the bread, and when to change to a new slice. He did this while preparing the bacon and the scrambled eggs. The final results was a delicious looking meal. Harry ruffled Luna's hair saying "Good job sis. Couldn't have done better myself. OH, hi Mum. Breakfast is done."

"I see that, thank you both."

Luna smiled, "You're welcome Mum."

"Ya, you're welcome Mum." Harry laughed.

Soon, Remus walked in to the the aroma of breakfast and thanked Selena for the meal.

"You're welcome Remus, but I had nothing to do with it. These two are the chefs this morning. As you can see, it was a trial by fire. " pointing to the pile of burnt toast. And then at Luna.

Without making a comment he sat and filled his plate, like Selena, Luna and Harry had. Before they could start, Sirius and Xeno walked in. "Ah, just in Time I see. Thanks Remus." and Sirius took Remus' plate and sat down to eat. Xeno filled a plate and handed it to Remus, then filled his own. Remus was still glaring at Sirius as he ate the breakfast that Remus had made for himself. No one said anything, but you could see where Harry and Selena were holding back their laughs. Luna was too busy eating.

Xeno was busy eating and going over his headlines for his paper.

Remus saw this and asked, "What are you reading Xeno?"

"The headlines for this weeks paper, Remus. Would you like to see it?"

"Thanks. Um Xeno, don't you think you should give it some time before you go printing anything on Harry, and Sirius yet? I know it is news, but you have to give them both sometime to adjust before you make it known what's happening."

"Albus thinks I should write the truth before the Prophet spreads their lies about it all."

"Yes, I can see his point. The Prophet does tend to stretch the truth and bend it to fit their needs. Say, Xeno, you don't need an assistant do you?"

Xeno looked up at this. "Are you interested Remus?"

"Definitely. I was looking for something to do."

"They pay is not much I'm afraid."

"What ever you can afford is fine, as long as my meals are included." Remus smiled.

"Hey, What about me?" Sirius shouted. "I'm looking for something to do as well. I'm good at sniffing out stories."

"Goodness, I go from a staff of one to a staff of three in a matter of a few seconds. Like I said, I can't afford much."

"He...ck, I will work for nothing. Sorry Selena."

"For what?"

"Slip of the tongue."

"No problem, just don't do it too often."

"I can't afford to, if I want visitation rights to my two kids."

"Two?"

"He...ck ya. You don't think I will forget Harry do you?"

"Harry?"

"Ya, you know, your new son."

"Of course I know Harry. I thought you were talking about Luna."

"What about Luna?"

"You said that... never mind. I forget what we were talking about."

"Selena, you need to stay focused."

"Shut it Pads."

"Yes dear."

"Pads, you're not talking to Lily."

"I know that dear."

"Pads!"

"Yes dear?"

"Shut up."

"Yes dear."

"Men. Harry don't ever grow up."

"Yes dear, I mean Mum."

After breakfast, Selena and Remus cleaned up and Luna took Harry outside. "Harry, I was wondering if you would walk with me to go meet the Weasleys?"

"Do you think I should Luna. I just barely know you."

"Prat."

"What?"

"You know what. Now will you come with me?"

"Of course I will if you want me too."

"Thanks Harry."

"It's OK sis. Is there anything should know before I meet them?"

"Yes, if the twins are at the table when we get there, do not eat or drink anything unless I say it's OK."

"Really?"

"Really."

"This sounds like it could be fun. Anything else?"

"Yes, Ron is a nice enough fellow, but he can be a git."

"Which of the twins is he?"

"Neither."

"Hmmmm. OK, is there anything else?"

"Yes. Ginny is my friend and she is lovely, but feisty as a girl can get."

"I can deal with that. What else?"

"Watch out for Molly's hugs."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll find out."

"OK, is there anything else?"

"Yes..."

"I'm not too sure I want to go meet these people."

"OH come on, it will be fun."

"For you maybe, I'm not to sure about me."


	5. Chapter 5

A New Start Keeperoliver Chapter 5 Meet The Weasleys

Harry and Luna walked a path down the side of a gentle sloping hill with Harry trying to get more answers from Luna about the family he was about to meet. He heard some good things and some not so good things, but nothing bad. Molly sounded like she was part woman and part bear. She didn't mean to hurt anyone with her hugs, but she didn't know her own strength.

Ron had issues about his self esteem and the family wealth, or lack there of.

The twins were jesters. They liked to prank people. It was their goal in life to make as many people as they could to laugh at the same time. The more the merrier. It is never their attempt to hurt anyone.

Ginny was the youngest and the most protected, being the only girl. However, she had a crush on Harry Potter, the one in the books. So Luna thought it wise for the time being that he should be known as Harry Lovegood. It was the only way she could see Ginny talking to Harry without making a fool of herself in his presence. It seemed like she went blank whenever the name Harry Potter was mentioned in front of her.

So Harry would try to get along with them all and to avoid Molly if at all possible. Having never met her, he didn't know how difficult a chore that was.

Luna led him through the gate and took him down the path to the door. Before they reached it, a person could only assume was Molly came out the door to greet them. She pulled Luna in for a hug, "Luna dear how good to see you. And who is your friend you brought with you?"

"Hello Mrs. Weasley. I would like you to meet my brother Harry."

"But you don't have a brother Luna, the last time I checked. So how come you have one now?"

"He was adopted Mrs. Weasley. Mum and dad did it a few days ago."

"Then why has it been so long for you to bring him down here and introduce him to us?"

"Oh, paper work, clothes, school, getting to know him. Things like that. You know how it is for a person trying to get to know someone new."

"Well Come in dear and tell me all about it. Ginny should be getting up about now. The rest should be as well. Bring your brother with you Luna. He is welcome as well."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." Luna grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him inside. Harry was thankful he escaped the Molly Hug as Luna put it. He saw what Luna did to lesson the grip. She wrapped her arms around Mrs. Weasley and got in close so that Molly's grip was more controlled. He would have to remember that when it was his turn.

Molly was preparing breakfast and asked if they were hungry. Since they already ate they passed on the meal, but did accept a cuppa. Harry took a seat to Luna's right and she was trying to get his attention when they heard the pounding on the steps of people running down them. It must be the twins Harry thought as they were as identical as you could get. There was no way to tell them apart.

They took a seat across from Luna and Harry. Harry got his first taste of twin speak.

"Hello Luna." F

"How are you?" G

"And where" F

"Have you been?" G

"And who is this" F

"You have with you?" G

"Hello Fred and George. I'm fine and My family has been busy getting me a brother. This is him by the way, and his name is Harry."

"Hello Harry" G

"Good to" F

"Meet you." G

"I'm Fred"

"I'm George"

"And we are"

"The Weasley twins"

"In case you"

"Hadn't guessed."

Harry laughed at the two, "I sort of thought you might. Luna told me all about you."

"All lies."

"Don't believe a"

"Word she said."

"We are innocent of"

"Everything she said."

"Unless it"

"Was all good."

They were interrupted by the sound of running once again. This time it had to be Ron. Luna saw this and once again tried to Get Harry's attention, but was too late.

"Hey Luna. Who is this sitting in my chair?"

"Hello, I'm Harry." and he stuck his hand out to shake.

"Well, Harry, get out of my seat."

"Ronald Weasley sit some where else. Harry is a guest."

"He can be a guest in another chair, that one is mine."

Molly was about to say something when Harry stood up. "It's alright Mrs. Weasley, I was done anyway. Luna, I'll wait for you out side."

Ron took his seat and grabbed a plate unaware of the four sets of eyes that were glaring at him.

Luna was about to get up and go to Harry, when another runner was coming down the steps. This time Ginny entered the room and saw Luna and went to her and hugged her. "Luna why have you been away for so long? It has been four days since I last saw you."

"Long story. I will tell you later, but right now I want you to meet my brother."

Knowing Luna's fanciful beliefs, Ginny went along with her and followed her outside.

Ron looked up when she said that, "Luna doesn't have a brother."

Luna heard this and stuck her head back inside, "Yes I do Ron, and you will not insult him again."

Ron swallowed the food in his mouth, "That was him, Harry?"

"Yes Ronald, and like Luna said, you will not hurt his feelings again."

"All I did was ask him to move?"

Fred looked up, "Told him was more like it."

George added, "You could have been a little more sensitive."

"How was I to know who he was, he didn't say."

"Do you think,"

"It might have been,"

"Because you didn't,"

"Give him the chance?"

"All right you two, enough. Ronald you finish eating then go outside and apologize to Harry. Fred and George, you go out and make Harry feel at home."

Fred and George picked up their plates and washed them before going outside. What they saw there were Luna and Ginny laughing at what Harry was telling them.

George walked up to them, "Let me guess, this is all about Ron?"

Harry looked over to him, "What makes you think that? It was about my Uncles Sirius and Remus."

Fred asked, "You mean you weren't picking on Ron?"

"No."

George looked surprised, "Why not?"

Harry stood there and replied, "Because I was in the wrong and corrected it. No big deal."

Before the twins could continue, Ginny spoke up. "Look you two, you have to meet Harry's uncles. They knew some members of this group called the Marauders that did some of the funniest things I ever heard of."

"Comedians are they, well we are even funnier."

Harry disagreed, "Look Fred, George, you probably are funny, but the Marauders were much funnier."

"That's only because they have a few years on us. Wait until we get into school and learn some spells, Then we will see who is the funniest."

Luna got into the conversation, "That's right, you start this year don't you?"

"Yes, and we are looking forward to it. Too bad these Marauders didn't make a name for themselves in school, like we are going to do."

"Where do you think they thought up their names? In Hogwarts. When you get there, ask the Professors about Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. If they don't know them, I will eat my shirt." Harry told them.

"Any of them?"

"No, just Professor Dumbledore."

"THE HEADMASTER? ARE YOU CRAZY!"

"No, but they were."

"That may be, but we just can't walk up to the Headmaster and ask them about these Marauders. He'll think we're crazy as well."

"What better way to announce yourselves then to ask about someone you intend to take the place of?" Luna asked them both.

Fred and George looked to each other, then a grin spread across their faces. "By Jove, I think our little beauty has something there George."

"I believe she does there Fred. I think she is going to go a long way if she joins us."

"Luna smiled, "I'm afraid you have three years on me guys and by the time I get there you will already have made your name. But thank you just the same."

Ginny took it from there. "Besides, we may decide to make a name for ourselves, Harry, Luna and Ginny, the Three Amigos."

Luna laughed, "I like that Ginny, but what if there are four or more of us?"

Ginny looked on Luna with a weird expression, "You say that like you are expecting more Luna?"

"Who knows Ginny, Harry should have made friends with someone before we get there."

"I suppose. It does sound like fun."

Before anything else could be said, Ron came out the door and walked up to Harry, "Harry, I'm sorry about the way I acted in there. I was rude and should have just shut up and sat elsewhere."

Before anyone else could speak, Ginny said something, "Memorized it word for word did you Ron? What Mum said that is. You couldn't think of something like that, it's too long."

"Very Funny Gin, but I'll have you know Mum just told me to apologize. The words were mine, and I meant them. I didn't know Harry was Luna's brother."

The six just talked for the rest of the time that Harry and Luna were there. The twins asked about the Marauders and what they were talking about that made them laugh.

"There is a groundskeeper at Hogwarts named Rubeus Hagrid, but just likes to be named Hagrid. Anyway, He loves a good prank, even if it's pulled on him. That was what the Marauders did. Hagrid always walks in for a meal slamming the doors open and making like a grand entry. This one time, he slammed the doors opened and they slammed right back in his face. This knocked him down into what he thought was a puddle of water. He got back up and opened the doors normally this time, and when he walked through, his clothes changed into a ballerina's outfit and it had a spell on it that made him dance all the way up to Professor's table. Even the Professors were laughing it was so funny." Harry told them the story.

Even the girls were laughing at it again, joining the twins and Ron. Harry made it funnier by showing how Hagrid was made to dance.

"Fred, we have to meet these uncles of Harry's. They sound like they know our kind of people. Do you think they might Harry?"

"I know Pads will, he loves the attention. Especially if you scratch him behind the ears. He loves that. Just watch his foot. He tends to kick if you scratch too long."

"Harry, I think we better be heading home. Mum will send the road dog down here if we don't."

"OK sis. See you later guys, Ginny. I'll be seeing you again."

Fred shouted out, "You best believe it Harry. We will be visiting you soon to meet your Uncles."

"What about his Uncles?" came a voice from the gate.

"Uncle Sirius, we were just talking about you."

"Nothing good I hope. Don't believe a word these two say. They are terrible liars. Almost a sickness with them."

"Oh shut up Uncle. We were just telling them about the Marauders."

"Those sick perverts. Why would you like to talk about them?"

Fred almost screamed out, "Because they are funny. Why else would we talk about them?"

"Because they are smart. Well except for one of them. Because they are good looking. Well, except for one of them. Because the ladies love them. Well except for one of them. Lets see. What else is there Harry?"

"Because they are so shy."

"Good one there Harry. Anything else?"

Luna added, "Because they are so modest."

"Another good one there Luna. I think that's enough. I think they got the picture."

"So, Uncle Sirius, You know the Marauders?" George asked.

"Na, never heard of them before."

"Right."

"Don't believe me huh? OK so I did know them while I was in school."

"You should. They were related to you." Fred added.

"No, they weren't."

"But Harry said they were his Uncles?"

"Two of them were."

"So how come you aren't related"

"Because neither Pads nor Moony were by brothers"

"What about Prongs and Wormtail?"

Sirius about exploded, "We don't talk about him, ever."

"Which one, Prongs or..."

"The other one. Never mention his name in my presence again, and we will get along just fine."

"Sure Uncle Sirius. Do you suppose we could drop the Uncle since you're not our Uncle?"

"That's fine with me. But this does not go for you and Harry, Luna."

"Of course Uncle Sirius. Now, did you come down to get us, road dog?"

"Road Dog? Where did that come, oh never mind. Yes, that is why I came down here."

"Then we best be leaving before they send the enforcer down here as well."

"Gotcha. Come on kids, time to fly."

Luna turned to Fred, and gave him a hug. Then she turned to George and did the same. Then Ginny she gave a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She went to shake Ron's hand when he pulled her in for hug. "Not this time Luna. You always give me a hand shake. This time I want a hug."

Harry went to join Sirius when Fred called out, "Hey, you too good for us or something, Harry?"

Harry turned and saw Fred with his arms stretched out wide asking for a hug. Harry laughed and went to him. Fred hugged him as did George. Harry went to shake Ginny's hand when she pulled him in for a hug. Ron accepted the hand shake.

That was the way the first meeting went with Harry and the Weasleys.


	6. Chapter 6

A New Start Keeperoliver Chapter 6 Unexpected

The summer before Fred and George left for school was one of friendships growing. They didn't know why exactly they took to Harry and Luna like they, but they had become quite close. Ginny also became close as well. Not Luna as she was already close to her, but Harry.

Luna had to talk to Harry. It was time Ginny knew who he was. She didn't want her to find out another way. She would never forgive either of them. Their mum showed Harry how to apply the glamor charm that kept his scar hidden. He had to renew it every morning and it would last all day, until late in the evening. When Luna had Ginny over for a night, Harry had to disappear for a bit to re Apply the Glamor.

So, Harry agreed to tell not just Ginny, but the entire Weasley family. It wasn't something he relished. He felt like he was lying to them all this time he knew them. They had treated him with respect and this was how he repaid them, with deceit.

It was just a few days before the twins left, and Harry and Luna asked the Weasleys to sit while Harry told them something he thought they needed to know.

The Weasleys all looked at Harry, not know what to expect. Finally Fred said, "OK Harry, let it out. We are all big enough to take what you have to say." the rest of the family nodded in agreement.

"OK then, this is it. Since I have got to know all you, you have been very kind, and all during that time, Luna and I have been deceiving you."

George spoke out, "You mean to tell us that you are really a girl? Blimey Harry, but that is a shocker."

Harry lost his train of thought after that comment. He tried to gather them once again when Fred added to his confusion.

"You sure had us fooled there sweetheart. But look at it this way, now you can share your clothes with Ginny and Luna. You don't have to hide behind jeans anymore?"

"What are you two morons talking about, I'm not a girl?"

"Well you are certainly no lady. So what's your real name, Harriet?"

"Look I am not a female. If you would give me a chance I will tell you my real name."

Even Molly was enjoying what the twins were doing. Harry did look too serious at the beginning. Now he looked flustered, but ready to fold over in laughter. Ginny couldn't keep it back, and her and Luna shared a good laugh at Harry's expense. Ron looked at Harry, "You really hide it well Harry...er... Harriet."

Harry couldn't stop, he had to laugh at what was going on. He at first thought the twins were serious and couldn't find the words to explain what he had to say. Now, it seemed no matter how he said it, it would be taken with full understanding.

"OK, enough with the Harriet routine. I have to tell you that Harry Lovegood is not my given name. My given name is Harry Potter."

Now all five of the Weasleys present stared at Harry, then all at once they all broke out in laughter. Even Mrs. Weasley. "Look, I'm serious here."

"I thought you said you were Harry Potter?" Ginny laughed.

"I am Harry Potter."

"Then why did you call yourself Serious?"

"I didn't call myself serious."

Ginny could not help it, it was too funny, "Yes you did, you said I'm serious here."

Harry was about to reply, when Luna did instead, "I don't believe it, you already knew, didn't you?"

George answered her, "Of course we knew, maybe not at first, but by your fourth visit, we kind of figured it out."

"What gave me away?"

"Oh come on Harry. Why was Sirius in prison?" George continued.

"Which one of you pieced it together?"

"Well, I started it. I went to the twins and asked if they found something strange about your situation? They looked at me and asked what it was I saw. Then they told me what they saw. Then Ron added his part, and finally my mum sat and listened to what we said, and agreed to our conclusion, but asked that we said nothing as there must be a reason for the holding back of your name. We all figured that if anyone were to find out, then you may not be safe, anywhere you went." Ginny explained.

"So you knew all this time, but let me continue on making a fool of myself."

Fred grinned, "Basically, ya. Loved every minute of it too."

Luna asked Ginny, "How were you able to stay around Harry if you knew who he was?"

"I got to know the real Harry, Luna, and I liked him better than the Harry from the books. He is down to earth, fun, a great sense of humor, and not bad to look at. Not my type really, but OK."

Harry smiled at this, "Good, because you're not my type either. You're more of a boy than I am."

"OH yeah Potter, well let's go outside and see who the better boy is?"

"I just told you that you were, so what's left to prove?"

"Well, there has to be something I can do after that remark?"

"There is, you can dress like a girl."

"Fat chance there, I don't think Ginny owns a dress." Ron added.

"I do to own a dress. I just never wear it. Of course it may not fit now. It has been a couple of years."

Fred looked confused, "When did you ever wear a dress?"

"Dad's Christmas party two years ago."

George continued where Fred left off, "You didn't even go to the party, Claimed you were sick, remember?"

"That doesn't mean I didn't dress for it though."

Ron said the next statement, "You never even left your room."

"Still doesn't mean I didn't dress up."

Fred, George and Ron replied, "Prove it. Get dressed up and let us see you in it."

"Like I said, it probably doesn't fit anymore."

"Sounds like an excuse if you ask me." Fred made a noise like a chicken.

"Fine, wait right here and I will prove I have a dress." and she ran upstairs.

Fred and George waited until she was gone then broke out laughing, "Harry my boy, you are about to see our sister in a different light." George was still laughing.

"You three shouldn't tease your sister like that. We all know she is a girl."

"But Harry doesn't."

Five minutes later, Ginny walked down the stairs in a light green dress that came down to her knees. Harry looked at her as she entered the kitchen and took a deep breath. Ginny looked fantastic.

"Blimey, she really is a girl." Ron chuckled.

Harry said something that he wished he hadn't at the time, "A very pretty girl she is too."

Fred and George would never let something like this pass, "OK Harry stuff your tongue back in your mouth. Take a deep breath and concentrate on controlling your raging hormones. That is our sister your gawking at."

Harry turned bright red, being caught like he did. But he couldn't help it, Ginny was lovely.

Luna sat through all this watching how they all interacted. It was as if all her plans had fallen into place. Harry and the twins had become closer than they were in the different time line. Ron was still Harry's friend, but was not as close as the twins. Ginny did not turn to mush around Harry, and Harry noticed her far sooner than before. Now was the time for the true test, as she was about to tell Harry about her past life, and how she was going to need his help for what was going to happen very soon. She was told she could not help, but she was never told that no one else could. Harry had to help her, or history would repeat itself. A very sad history.

Harry and Luna took leave of their second family and went home. When they entered the cottage, they saw Remus and their Dad putting to type the next addition of the Quibbler. When Xeno agreed to take on Remus and Sirius, he wasn't expecting much, but he was overwhelmed at how popular the paper had become. Sirius was telling the truth about sniffing out stories, and Remus was the fastest learner he ever saw. It was hard for a person just starting to understand all that went into printing a paper. The change to his popularity had him thinking of having two or three papers a week, rather than the one.

Harry and Luna waived hello to their Dad and Remus. Sirius must be out researching a story. Mum hadn't come home from work yet. Harry and Luna decided to start dinner for her, to give her a break.

Harry thought rather than make a mess inside he would cook over an open fire outside, since it was such a lovely evening.

Once it was started, Luna began her talk, "Harry, do you like it here?"

"No Luna, I don't like it here. I love it here. Why would you even ask that question?"

"What would you say if I told you, you are here, because I knew of your situation with the Dursleys?"

"I would ask how could you."

"Because I am not who I seem to be. Yes, I am Luna Lovegood, but I'm not nine years old. I am seventeen years old. I came back here from the future to, make some changes. But there are a few changes I am not allowed to make. One, I could not go back in time and save your Mum and Dad. I can't explain why, Harry, so don't ask. Just feel secure in thinking I would have if I could. The next, I can not help in any pairing. It has to happen naturally. The final one, I need help with. Harry, do you love my Mum?"

"Luna, even though she did not give birth to me, I will always think of her as Mum. I love her and Dad very much. Why?"

"Do you believe what I said about me being from the future?"

"That is kind of hard to believe in most cases, but you have brought about some fantastic changes, so, yes I believe you."

"Good, because what I say next will come down to you to stop. It is the final thing I can not stop, but I wasn't told that someone else couldn't save her. Tomorrow morning, Mum will be working in the basement on an item she brought home from the Ministry. At two seventeen PM the item will explode, killing Mum. You have to either stop it, or get Mum out of there around that time."

"You know for sure this is going to happen?"

"Yes Harry, I know for sure."

"You say you were seventeen when you came back?"

"I know where you are going with this Harry, and I can't tell you about the future, because it is no longer there. And I can't tell you how it was because it may change this time line to become just like the other, and I do not want that. Let's just say it did not end well, and leave it at that."

"OK so what do you want me to do?"

"I can't tell you that Harry. This has to be strictly you to handle it. I can have no input at all."

"Why can't you help save your own mother?"

"That's just it Harry, she's my mother and I can't do anything for personal gain. Everything I do has to be for someone else. The reason I ask you is because she is your mother now and I can tell you about it. I just can't do anything about it."

"Why not tell Dad?"

"Because of that same reason I can't do it. He is my father, and I am of his and Mum's blood. You are not of our blood, so it is all up to you."

"What about Remus or Sirius?"

"Harry, I hardly knew them in the other time line. I not only knew you, but I loved you as a brother back there as well. We just did not share my parents. Mum was dead and Dad was dedicated to his paper. Please Harry, no more questions, just agree to do this for yourself. You do not want to lose two mothers in the same lifespan do you?"

"I didn't want to lose one. So I will help Mum. But tell me, you came back from the future because you didn't like the way it ended. How did it end."

"You don't want to know Harry, believe me. Just know that it ended badly."

"What about Remus and Sirius, did they ever get married?"

"Remus did, but Sirius never got married."

"Kids?"

"One, a boy. Now, no more questions as you are getting into the no know zone."

"The No No Zone?"

"Not the No No Zone, the No Know Zone."

"Isn't that what I said?"

"No, you said it like it was a double negative when it is actually a no knowledge zone. Instead of NO NO, it is NO KNOW. Sounds the same but spelled differently."

"OK, I get it. Now you better let me work on how I am going to do this. By the way, sis, thank you for coming back for me."

"Like I said Harry, you were like my brother back then, I just made it official in this time period. Good luck on what you decide to do, and I pray to whoever is listening that it works."

"Me too. Love you sis."

"Love you too Harry."

Luna took the food into the house where mum was just putting her things up from work, including the dangerous box. She then picked it up and took it downstairs and locked the door when she came back up. Luna knew the reason why, so she didn't ask.

Selena entered the kitchen and saw what was done, "Luna, did you and Harry cook dinner?"

"Yes mum, just like Dad and I did when he took me on one of his trips. Over an open fire."

"Did you put out the fire? And where is Harry?"

"He's outside doing just that. He wants to make sure it doesn't flare back up, so he is doing an extra good job."

"Well, thank you for cooking dinner and making sure the house doesn't burn down. Now go get your Dad, Sirius and Remus and tell them dinner is ready while I clean up." Luna found that Sirius had returned in time for dinner and they were going to clean up when she came in for them. She then left.

Harry was in the kitchen putting the plates on the table when she got back, and Harry looked at her and blinked. It was his way of telling her he knew what he would do. She blinked back telling him thank you.

After dinner, she told the adults what her and Harry told the Weasleys and what the outcome was. Sirius and Remus laughed so hard that Sirius started choking on his tea. Tears were streaming down his cheeks while he still laughed.

They stayed up for two more hours when Selena told everyone, "Well, I will be staying home tomorrow as I have something to do here for work. I know, I'm not supposed to, but it is a very special case and I need privacy to do it. So, while I am downstairs, no one is allowed down there, unless it is an emergency. Is that clear?"

"Yes Mum."

"Yes Mum."

"Yes Selena dear."

"Yes Selena dear."

"Yes dear Selena."

"You have to be different don't you Pads?"

"Wouldn't be me if I wasn't, now would it?"

"I suppose not. How is the paper coming?"

"I'm thinking of making it a thrice weekly publication, the response has been so good lately."

"That many? Times must be great then. How about your two helpers?"

"I think they are the reason why we are doing so good. Sirius wasn't kidding when he said he had the ability to sniff out stories. Remus has a few stories of his own and is great around the press. I couldn't ask for better help. I am even thinking of making Remus assistant editor. Sirius is already our only reporter, so that makes him our lead reporter."

"Sounds like you guys are doing fine. Thank you for helping Remus, Xeno. He really does need the help."

"I didn't think I did, until they started. Now I see where I could not do it with out them. So, he helped me more than I helped him."

ANS-}

The next morning found Luna and Harry once again fixing the meal. Luna had stepped up to the toast and the eggs, while Harry did the Bacon, Bangers and Potatoes. They had done it quite a few times, and so far there were no complaints. As a matter of fact, there were always compliments handed out. It made Luna feel proud to hear these. She always knew how to cook, but Harry taught her there was more to it than just cooking. Spices, timing and desires of the people eating meant quite a bit. Like Remus liking his meat rare, while Mum liked hers tan in the middle. Sirius also liked his rare. Xeno didn't eat meat, but he loved the vegetables the kids cooked.

After breakfast and cleanup. Selena made her way downstairs after telling everyone once again emergencies only.

About One PM, Harry started chopping wood for the kitchen stove and the fireplace. He knew that Luna was sitting at the door to the basement waiting for Harry's call.

Xeno was also wanting in the basement, as he needed more ink. Doing three prints a week was a bigger undertaking than he thought.

Harry saw the time as 2:10PM so it was time to start. He brought the hatchet down on the wood so that it would hit at an angle causing the wood to fly up and hit him on the nose. It worked, but the bleeding was worse than he expected. Luna saw it and turned and pounded on the door, calling for her mum.

Selena went to the door, knowing they would not want her for just anything. Luna told her what happened and she ran to Harry to see what she could do. She saw all the blood and first fixed his nose and then started cleanup.

Xeno saw Selena go by the window, and saw his chance to go get the ink. Remus said he would go, but Xeno said he would do it. He got down stairs, and got the ink, but the container was not full, and when he picked it up, the sloshing motion caused it to move him against the table that Selena was working on. The object she was working on fell to the floor, and exploded on contact. Xeno never stood a chance as he took the full brunt of it.

Selena, Remus and the kids heard the explosion and ran to the basement. Selena was shaking thinking of where she had been just moments before. She was thanking Harry for his accident, when Remus told her the bad news, "Selena, Xeno just went downstairs to get some ink. He was down there when it went off. I'm sorry. I should have went instead."

"Why didn't he listen to me?"

"You said not to disturb you while you were down there Selena. He saw you go by the window, so he took that moment to go get the ink."

"Remus, we need to know if he is alright. I must get down there to see if I can help him."

"No, you stay up here, I'll go see. If he is alright, I'll bring him back up." He was down there for less than a minute when he came back up. "I'm sorry Selena, he took the full blast. You don't want to see him, it's not pretty."

Selena cried all night long in grief. No one could get to her. She was the one to bring that stupid thing home. She should have known better. It was the last thing she ever did for the Department of Mysteries. She would quit the next day.

Harry had his hands full tying to calm Luna down. She was crying so hard she had the hiccups. "Harry, this was not supposed to happen. Mum lived but Dad died. Why can't I do things right?"

"Luna, maybe fate had it written that someone was supposed to die tonight. When you changed Mum's fate, then it was transferred to Dad. I know you loved Dad and lived your life with him in the past. Now in this life you get to live it with Mum, however you also have a brother and two uncles that you didn't have in the past. I don't want to sound harsh, but if you ask me, you are better off now than you were then. I'll miss dad too, but at least I have a Mum to share my experiences with. In your past, I didn't have either."

"I know Harry, and I do see your point, but it doesn't change how I feel at the moment. I feel I failed and because of it, I lost someone I love."

"But you didn't fail, Luna. We did what you started off to do. Like I said, if it was meant for someone to die here tonight, then no matter what, someone was going to die. I'm sorry it was Dad. If I could change places with him, I would have."

"No, Harry, don't say that. You are the big reason I have done all this. I couldn't lose you now when we have come so far. It must be for a reason that Dad died and I will just have to wait and see what that reason is."

ANS-}

The twins had to visit the Lovegood home when they found out what happened. They knew they would not be there for Xeno's funeral, but had to let the family know they would all be in their prayers.

Molly, Arthur, Ron and Ginny were there for the solemn occasion and Molly was there to support Selena, while Harry, Ron and Ginny were there for Luna. Arthur joined Remus and Sirius to make sure that they would be available in case a breakdown happened.

Sirius and Remus were going to shut down the paper after the funeral, and not start back up, but Selena was against it. Since she was quitting the Ministry, she needed an income, and the Quibbler was the answer. Since it was doing so well, there was no way she would let Xeno's dream end with his death. It would be her tribute to him by keeping it open.

Remus was made the Assistant Editor like Xeno wanted, and Sirius continued his job as Lead reporter. Xeno's fascination for Magical creatures was still featured in the paper, but Sirius was able to get some valuable information from Hagrid for help.

Selena used her connections with the Ministry, (Amelia Bones) to keep the public aware of the goings on in the Ministry.

Remus used his connections with the werewolves for updates to their situation.

It wasn't long when the Prophet became second behind the Quibbler in circulation. Selena had brought Xeno's dream to bigger heights than he had imagined.


	7. Chapter 7

A New Start Keeperoliver Chapter 7 Twins First Year

Fred and George said goodbye to their Mum, Ron, Ginny, Harry and Luna. Just starting their school years was an exciting event for them. It was hard for them to leave with what had just happened, but they did not wish to start late and be behind in class.

Selena was still locked in her room when they left, but Harry told them that she came out and Has begun to get around and take part in publishing the Paper. Harry told them she didn't want to close it down because it was Xeno's dream to see it become a success and he was just realizing it when this happened.

The twins did not want to have a heavy heart for their trip and tried putting it behind them, but seeing Luna and the state she was in hurt them more than they understood. She had become a bigger part to their lives then they realized. Both her and Harry had. They wished Harry would be joining them next year, but it would be two years. They would start the group and have it established and waiting for him to join. They decided on a name for their group, they would be called Mystique and wanted more than anything to grow bigger than the Marauders were in their day.

They just got settled in their cabin when there was a knock on the door. It slid open and a boy stuck his head in, "Do you guys have room for one more?"

"Sure, come on in. Have to warn you though, we may be talking things that could get you in trouble if word got out."

"Who are you planning on killing?" he laughed.

"OK, this is going to be better than we thought there George. By the way, I'm Fred and this is George, and we are the Weasley Twins. Masters of Mischief, Providers of Puns and Instigators of Insanity."

"Alright, I can deal with that. I'm Lee Jordan, not related to Michael."

"Is he in our class as well then?" George asked.

Lee laughed at this, "I take it you never heard of Michael Jordan?"

"No, can't say we have. Who is he?"

"The greatest basketball player to ever play the game."

"What game?"

"I just said it, basketball."

"Never heard of that either?" Fred said.

"Do you guys live out in the country? You have to for not knowing who Michael Jordan is and what Basketball is."

"I guess you could say that. We come from a little village called Ottery St. Catchpole."

"OK, I'll let it pass. So, what is it you are going to be talking about that could get me in trouble?"

"Wait Lee. We have to say goodbye to our family." Fred lowered the window and the two looked out. They saw Harry, Luna and Ginny come up to the window. Lee saw them and would wait to make a comment on the girls. Right now he just wished to watch them as they were both good looking for their age. Still young, but he could see what was to come would be spectacular.

"Harry, you take care of the girls or we will come looking for you. Make sure to keep you mind out of the gutter when you are around Ginny. Ginny, we will be sending you a toilet seat from Hogwarts. Luna, do you want one too?"

Luna laughed, "Whatever you send will be fine. Now don't you two scare off the Professors. We need them for when we get there."

"We can only try, but we can't promise anything. Until December, stay close. Love you guys. Tell mum we love her, and will do our best to keep Percy from getting in trouble. Can't promise anything with it either. You know how much he likes to get in trouble." The train started to move before those last words were said. They were never able to hear the response. But they could imagine Mum shaking her head in disbelief.

The twins sat back down to see Lee stretching his neck to see the girls as long as he could. "One of them was your sister, but what about the blond?"

"May as well be our sister. Just don't go get any ideas. Ginny, our sister won't admit it, but we think she is already taken. Harry, the guy with them is hers and she is his, They just don't know it yet. I think Luna knows though. Luna was the blond and Harry's sister. However, like we said, she may as well be our sister, so once again, watch what you say."

Lee laughed at the twins, "No harm in dreaming is there. They are young, but if you can't see where they are going to be beautiful when they are older, it is the family mental block keeping you from seeing it."

"OK, that's enough about the girls. Now, it is our intention of starting a team of prankters. We will call ourselves Mystique. Fred and I plan on approaching Professor Dumbledore and telling him our intentions. We hope this will get us in trouble right from the start. It will give us exposure and people should take notice of us. After that, who knows what will happen. We haven't planned anything yet but give us time."

"Sounds like a lot of work. What got you thinking of doing this?"

"It was because of a group of trouble makers from earlier years called the Marauders. Harry is related to two of them. We think we know who they are, but they won't admit it. We want to become bigger than they were."

"Sounds like too much to take on, but if you agree, I wouldn't mind joining your group. I was looking for something to become a part of while I was here. This is even more than I could have imagined. Sounds like it could be a fun seven years"

"We hope so to. We know it will not be boring. Maybe for a couple of years until Harry, Luna and Ginny join us it will be, but after that, things should pick up."

"So, Harry will be bringing some ideas of his own with him?"

"Not just him, but Luna and Ginny as well. Just because they are cute, doesn't mean they are dumb. Believe me, they are anything but. Luna is brilliant but a bit strange. Ginny is wicked funny. When the three of them are together, you can't help but laugh."

The three talked for the rest of the trip. Once they pulled up to Hogsmeade, they left the cabin and joined the other first years for the boat ride to the castle. This was when Fred and George first met Hagrid, and the picture of him dancing in the tutu brought the two of them to tears of laughter. Lee looked at them both. Fred had to explain what they were laughing at and soon he was laughing so hard, he had the boat rocking to the point of almost overturning. They heard Hagrid yell out, "Be careful there you four. Don't want you walkin in soaking wet now do we"

They finally made it to the shore where Hagrid led them to a double door entry, where he knocked. A minute later, they were let in by Professor Flitwick, the Charms Professor. They knew this from Bill and Charlie who were already finished with school.

They were taken to a room where they were asked to wait until the rest of the school was settled. Once that was done, they were brought into the hall and taken to a aisle where it ended with a hat sitting on a stool.

The hat started singing a song that lasted three minutes then the sorting began. Lee was the first to get sorted, and he was sorted in to Gryffindor, where the twins wanted to be sorted too. He was congratulated by the twins as he walked by, He just said, "You best be sorted here as well. I don't want to lose any friends before I even get started."

"Not to worry mate. We'll be joining you shortly."

Fred was the last one to be sorted. George was already sorted to Gryffindor. It took George longer than the rest for some reason, but he couldn't tell Fred. Once Fred was seated, he was quick to know. "So, you are the infamous twin. Have some high hopes do you? The Marauders were spectacular in their time. They were even funnier than another set of twins before their time. Your uncles to be more precise, Fabian and Gideon Pruitt. So you have some shoes to fill. Personally, I look forward to your time here. Wait, what is this, You know Harry Potter? My, this will be a wonderful time here. I may have to get Albus to set his memories in his pensieve so that I can see what you accomplish. And you wish to call yourself Mystique, how interesting. I guess you should join your brother now. Best be Gryffindor." and Fred thanked the hat before leaving to join George and Lee.

Their first letter to Ginny was going to be interesting to say the least.

ANS-}

It was rough going for Selena for a few months, but she got over her loss with the help of Remus, Sirius, Harry and most of all Luna. It would have been worse if she didn't have them all here with her. She even moved into Luna's room so that Remus and Sirius could have a room of their own. Sirius had a place to go, if he wanted it, but Black Manor was a horrible place that brought bad memories. When Selena and Xeno let him stay with them, even if it was a chair and a foot stool, it was so much better than his own bed, because he was with friends. Remus was the closest he came to being a brother. Harry was the child he always wanted, and Luna was an added bonus. Her and Remus were so good together that it was as if she were his daughter.

Selena saw this as well. She was worried that Luna would go into a shell after Xeno died, but because of Harry and Remus, she wasn't allowed. If they saw her getting teary eyed, they were right there to cheer her up.

They were all sitting at the table a couple of days after the twins left, when Ginny came running up the path to their home. She knocked on the door and Luna was right there to let her in. Ginny was waving a parchment in the air. "Fred and George sent their first letter and it was to me, but they said I have to share it with you guys. So, here it is. I already read it. Oh right I guess I had to if I knew what they said. Anyway, here it is." and she gave to Selena.

Hey Gin Gin. {There are two of us, so a double greeting.}

Well, we weathered the first day here, and already we have a name. I mean we already knew it, but now, so does everyone else here.

But let's start from the beginning shall we. First off, you and Luna made quite an impression on our first friend. His name is Lee Jordan, and when he saw you there with Harry, he couldn't say anything for an hour after it with out you two being mentioned. He is our first official member from outside our initial group. He is looking forward to third year to meet Harry, but that is nothing compared to how he feels about fourth year. Gin, I can't believe you're breaking hearts already, you naughty girl you. Luna you should be ashamed of yourself for stringing people along like that.

Now, we were all sorted into Gryffindor, so things are all set up. As for the meeting with Professor Dumbledore, you won't believe what he did to us. NOTHING! Ya, he did nothing but laugh saying he hoped he would be seeing some fun things happen. He is one strange character, Gin. But you got to love the guy. Now all we have to do is get our first detention. That should be tomorrow during our first day in class.

OH, Harry, we met Hagrid. You didn't tell us he was as big as a mountain. We laughed so hard during the boat trip, we almost capsized. All we could think of was him in a tutu dancing through the Great Hall.

Anything else to say George? Oh yeah, the sorting hat wants Professor Dumbledore to put his memory of our pranks in something called a pensieve. That way the hat can see what we can come up with. He also told us of our Uncles being pranksters as well. Ask Remus and Sirius if they heard of Fabian and Gideon Pruitt. If so, then they were our uncles. If not, it doesn't change anything. They are still our uncles.

Well sis, I think we better end it here as Mum will kill us if she sees how long this is. I think we sent her a letter with about four lines.

We love you Gin. Say hello to Harry and Luna for us. The same to Selena, Remus and Sirius.

Your brothers the twins:

Fred and George

It was the first good laugh Selena had since the incident, and she appreciated it. She would be sending a letter to them thanking them for cheering her up. She would include letters from Sirius and Remus. She knew Harry and Luna would be sending their own.

ANS-

The year was going by fast,. It was already Christmas Break and the twins were headed home with all kinds of stories. Lee was joining them on break as he asked his parents and they agreed. Lee wanted to meet everyone, but especially the girls. They had been on his mind from the moment he saw them. He was also looking forward to meeting Remus and Sirius as these were the ones the twins said were the Marauders even though they wouldn't admit it.

Ginny and Luna decided to dress up for the trip to pick up the twins, Percy and Lee.

Harry couldn't believe what they were doing. He had seen Ginny just that one time in her dress, and it was for all of two minutes. Now she was dressing up for a complete stranger. He was feeling something he never experienced before, jealousy.

Luna saw this, but didn't say anything about it. She couldn't. However, she knew why Ginny was doing it. She wanted to get a reaction out of Harry. He didn't ignore her. Far from it. But he never treated her like a girl. That was what she wanted from him. Maybe this Lee Jordan can spark Harry's interest. Well, it was working better than Ginny could imagine. Harry was ready to burst at the seams.

Ginny was wearing the light green dress and a pair of one inch heels. She had her hair braided into a tail and wrapped in a coil on top of her head. She had left some loose in the back where it fell to her back.

Luna was wearing a pale pink dress Harry never saw her wear before. She was wearing a pair of open heeled flats that matched the color of the dress. Her hair was left down, but lightly curled and spiraled.

Remus saw his adopted daughter as a young lady for the first time, and told her how beautiful she was. Luna blushed from the compliment and hugged him in thanks. Sirius acted like he was jealous, "Hey, how about your other uncle, he could use some love too." Luna laughed and went to Sirius and gave him a hug as well.

Then Ginny had to go through the same thing, but had to add Harry to the list of hugs. Harry's lasted longer than the others. This was to get him to know what he was missing.

Then they were on their way to the station and wait for the arrival of the train. They were there for about ten minutes when it pulled up to the platform.

Fred and George looked out the window and saw Ginny and Luna all dressed up. "WOW, Lee, looks like you got a couple of fans out there waiting."

Lee leaned across and looked to see what they were talking about. He almost broke the window out to get outside. What he saw he wanted to get to in a hurry. Both girls were dressed up beautifully. Yes, they would be special in a few years. They were excellent now.

They left the train, and set themselves for what they knew was coming. Luna went to George and Ginny went to Fred. Then they switched and hugged them. Lee stood off to the side and watched them all. Then he was surprised when Luna left Fred and went to Lee and gave him a hug as well. Lee almost melted in the hug, then Luna left him, and she was replaced by Ginny who also hugged him. Lee felt like he died and went to heaven.

Harry stood there feeling like raging bull. He was ready to kill this Lee, when he remembered it was Luna and Ginny who went to him. He was ready to walk off when he was joined by the one he wanted there by his side. Ginny took his arm in hers and walked with him. Harry looked over at her and smiled. "I never told you Ginny, but you look magnificent."

"Thank you Harry. Luna and I both knew this would make you jealous, but I had to do something to get you to notice me as a girl, and not just another friend. Good to see it worked."

"So am I Ginny. It woke me up, and I will never treat you like just a friend anymore. Just don't expect roses or candy just yet. Well maybe the candy. After all, we have years yet before we even think of dating. By then you should be ready for the roses"

"I'll wait until then Harry. Just don't be late. Lee looks like he is ready now."

"I know. Poor Luna will have to put up with him for the Holiday."

"She will set him straight if he gets a little to close. If she doesn't, I know for a fact Remus will. He would probably put whipped cream around his mouth and send Padfoot after him. Poor Lee doesn't know what he let himself into."

"By the time they are ready to go back, he will wish he never came here."

Harry couldn't have been more wrong. Yes, Remus set him straight about Luna, but he was good about it. It was what Sirius and Remus told him and the twins. The twins then surprised them with one of their own. George pulled out a parchment that they unfolded and placed it flat on the table. Remus and Sirius knew right away what it was. The Marauders Map.

"Have you guys figured it out yet?"

"Not really. We can get it to show who it belonged to, but that's it. Now, will you tell us that you are two of the names on this thing?"

Remus looked at Sirius and he nodded his head, "OK, you got us. Sirius is Pads, and I'm Moony."

"OK, we figured you were Moony, but we don't understand where Pads comes from."

Sirius smiled, "OK I guess it's show time. Harry already knows that I am an Animagus, but I have yet to show him my form. So now is as good a time as any." and right in front of their eyes he changed into Padfoot. A large black dog that looked like he could eat a person for breakfast.

"That is so awesome. Will they be teaching us that in school?" Lee laughed.

"Ya, but not till seventh year and then you may not be able to become one. Not everyone can. I don't know why." Remus said as Sirius turned back to himself.

The talk then turned to what the twins and Lee were up to in school. They told them how they made friends with Hagrid and how he laughed when he was reminded of the tutu incident. How they found the map by accident while serving detention with Mr. Filch. How they got into a prank war with Jeeves the Poltergeist. They laughed when they said Professor Snape was hit by a stray spell and his hair turned bright green. Jeeves took off after it happened, knowing what would happen if he was caught.

Fred and George loved their first four months there and couldn't wait to get back and finish the year.

The twins thought they would add a little romance to the Holiday, so they put Mistletoe up with a special glue they created. They then stood back to watch the fun. The first to stand under it was Ginny and Harry walked by and saw what was over Ginny's head and he walked over to her and kissed her. The twins thought she was going to hit him, but became confused when Ginny kept the kiss going. Then when they broke off, she asked, "I don't know what that was for, but thank you. I may have to do that again some time."

"Well then meet me here when ever you are ready. You're standing under some mistletoe."

"I guess I will have to get me some of it and make a hat so that I will get one all the time."

"Just give me a call when ever you are ready."

"You can count on it Harry."

The twins cursed at the turn of events. The next was Remus, and when Sirius came by and saw the mistletoe he just said, "No way, buddy. I like you and all that, but I stop it at a hug. Hold on and I will bring someone back here for you."

Remus looked confused at what Pads just said. He didn't think to look up. Sirius returned with Selena and turned her loose. She looked confused as well, and then became even more confused when Sirius gave her a gentle push into Remus and he pointed up. Remus looked up with Selena, and then back down to her. He leaned forward and kissed her. Selena wanted to refuse, but it felt too good. When Remus finally ended the kiss, she stood there for a moment, and he took it as her wanting another. He gave it to her and this time she backed up and stared at him. Then she turned and glared at Sirius, "Why?"

Sirius smiled , "You both looked like you needed one. So I thought, Why Not."

Selena complained, "Well the next time find someone else for your pranks, I don't want any part of them. Sorry Remus." and Selena walked off.

Sirius was sorry he did what he did. "Remus, I'm sorry my friend. I didn't know she would be pissed about it."

"Sirius, she is still getting over Xeno. She is not looking for anything or body right now. Besides, after what I did to her in school, I would be the last one she would want to be with. Just give her some time."

The twins didn't feel to good after that one and decided it was not a good idea for the mistletoe after all. They used the solvent needed to remove the plant and threw it away before it did any more damage. They didn't see it when Selena walked behind them and removed the Mistletoe from the trash and put it in her pocket. Maybe later she could find a use for it.

The Holidays were finally over, and the three were ready to head back to school and start back up where they left off. Lee seemed different then we he arrived. He wasn't as cheery. The twins would have to talk with him to find out what was going on.

After all the goodbyes the three were back on the train taking a seat. Lee wasn't at the window with the twins and this surprised them. George then thought he knew why. Lee saw Ginny with Harry and figured she was taken, so he talked with Luna, and she said she wasn't interested.

When Lee finally was able to speak, George was close to the truth. He did feel Ginny was taken. When he asked Luna, she laughed, "Lee, I am all of what, 9 years old. I don't really know what I want right now. I appreciate your interest, but I can't commit to anything right now except my family. I hope I didn't hurt you, but it's way to early for something like that in my life right now."

Lee wasn't expecting the twins to laugh at him and felt hurt for not recognizing his own stupidity. But the twins straightened him out. "Lee, we're not laughing at you. Luna speaks her mind and can be quite frank. She never means to hurt anyone. One thing you have to know is that if she feels anything for you, she will do everything she can to show you. Don't take it as losing, take it as a minor set back."

Lee thanked the twins for the talk. It gave him a new hope. Little did he know there was no hope for him for getting Luna. Luna did not even know who she was destined for. She couldn't as she hadn't met him yet in this time line.

ANS-

On February 29, Harry had a surprise birthday party planned for Luna. He had Sirius take him to Gringotts to get some money for a gift. It was the first time for him to see his vault, and was amazed at the amount of gold he had sitting there for him. Remus explained to him that the coins were not solid gold. They were about 20% gold. The silver were solid silver and the knuts were bronze.

Harry and Sirius looked all over the Alley trying to find something for Luna's birthday gift. Nothing caught his eye, until he saw a giant eye sitting over a small shop. Eyeops pet emporium. The two walked in and Harry looked around. He was surprised when he found two things of interest. First was a beautiful snowy owl. He knew this bird had to be his, so he bought her. Then he asked about a white creature that was sitting in a cage. "That is a magical white ermine. It had a calming effect to those who hold it. It also is a fierce protector. It is fast and strong. A wonderful gift for a young lady."

Harry looked at him, "How did you know it was for a girl?"

Sirius laughed when he said, "The Ermine told me. He is also very smart."

Needless to say, Luna loved her gift and Ginny was jealous of the gift. She remembered what Harry got her for her birthday, and though it was a beautiful blouse and dress pants set, it wasn't an ermine. Harry didn't know how he did it, but he was in trouble with Ginny.


	8. Chapter 8

A New Start Keeperoliver Chapter 8 Hello My Name Is Luna

The two years went by fast for the twins. They accomplished what they set out to do and made a name for the team. Mystique was the talk of the school many times during the two years. Fred, George and Lee had pulled of some interesting pranks, but now they were ready to get down to some serious pranks. Harry had been talking to Remus and Sirius as to what their biggest pranks were during school. Remus was reluctant to say anything, but Sirius relished in the glory. Harry promised they would not duplicate any of the pranks Sirius told, but he did tell him that they would use them for other similar pranks.

Once the twins were settled in for the summer hols. They planned their first visit to the Lovegood home. Of course Ginny would be joining them in the visit, but Ron passed on it saying, "Harry and I aren't speaking right now. Bloody fool took offense to my calling Luna a twit. I was just fooling around, because she called me a git. Why was it alright for her to cal me a git, and wrong for me to call her a twit."

Fred had to know, "Luna does not usually call people names, so why did she call you a git, Ron?"

"We were playing in the snow and I hit her in the back of the head with a snow ball. She didn't like it and called me a git. I didn't think she was serious, so I said back to her it takes a twit to know a git. Harry didn't like it and told me so. We haven't talked much since."

"Did Luna throw the first snow ball at you?"

"No one threw any until I did. Harry, Luna and Ginny were building a snow man. I was bored so I threw the Snow ball."

Fred looked at George and they both looked at Ron, "Luna was right, you are a git"

George added, "It didn't take you long to lose your friends. I just hope they don't hold it against us."

Ginny's voice sang out behind them, "Not to worry about that. Harry and Luna are looking forward to our visit. I just wish we were going to school with you this next year. It's so unfair that we have to wait one more year,"

"Oh Gin, it's not that bad. You will hardly miss Harry at all. Besides you will be able to get even more information from Sirius. Between you and Luna, he would tell you everything. Luna could probably even get it from Remus."

"I doubt it very much. Remus and Selena have been getting close lately and I think I am beginning to hear wedding bells in the future."

George couldn't believe what he was hearing, "You're kidding right? Remus and Selena getting together? Fred, our mistletoe worked better than we planned?"

Ginny was surprised to hear that, "It was you who put it up? Selena thought it was Sirius and she almost killed him for it. Why did you give it to her though?"

"We didn't give it to her, we threw it away when she ran off crying after Remus kissed her. She must not have run off that far. What did she do with it?"

"Nothing until this last year, Then Remus began to find it in different places followed by Selena walking under it then stopping to see how he was doing. At first Remus didn't react to it, but when he kept finding it, he couldn't fight it any more and gave in. Now they don't need the mistletoe. If Remus sees Selena standing still for him, He goes to her right off and kisses her."

"Aren't Luna and Harry upset by it?"

"If they are, they are hiding it well. They appear happier than I have seen them in about year. Then Selena surprised me one day when she gave me the mistletoe and said, 'You know what to do with it. Good luck' and Harry has responded to it quite well. Right from the start, not like Remus."

"Look, if you guys are finished with me, Mum wants me to de gnome the garden. Why it's just me, I don't know. I get in trouble just by coming down stairs any more." and he walked off to start looking.

Fred and George looked to Ginny, "It was like he said, but it was what he left out that got him in trouble. He was running down the stairs and went through the door just as dad was coming through. Ron's door opened faster and hit dad in the head with the door. Dad wasn't too upset, but Mum was furious. That was two weeks ago, and he is still paying for it."

"What a git."

"What a twit."

Ginny got the better of them, "I think he is an idiot myself."

The twins looked at each other, then turned to Ginny, "OK you got us with that one, but we will be looking for payback." They said together.

Ginny started to walk off throwing over her shoulder, "I see where Ron gets it from now."

Fred started to say something but George stopped him, "Let's quit before she has us so far back we'll never catch up." Fred nodded in agreement then they took off after Ginny.

When they got there they were surprised to see what Harry had there for them. It was a stack of notes he wrote down on the Marauder pranks. He also had a notebook filled with pranks that Remus had. It seemed like he was the historian of the Marauders. Luna and Ginny were sitting with him and they had notes of their own. They had split the pranks up between them and made changes to them so that they would be their own pranks.

Fred looked to George with a fake tear in his eye, "George our babies have grown so fast, they make me proud to be their leaders."

From all three of them came, "Our what?"

George corrected it, "What Fred meant to say was our partners, wasn't it Fred?"

"Ummm, right, partners. Sure, that was what I meant to say. Sorry about that."

But the three weren't fooled. Harry spoke up for them, "Look guys we are a group. No leaders, just family and friends looking to have some fun while in school. If we were to name a leader, it wouldn't be fun anymore as it would be like a command when he or she spoke. That is not what we are looking for."

Both Fred and George looked ashamed about the comments. "You're right Harry. Not what we want at all. Just forget we ever said it."

"Forget what?" Luna looked at them.

Fred made the mistake of saying, "What we just said."

"What did you say?" Luna once again asked.

"You know what we said."

"If I knew what you said, then why would I ask what you said?"

"Because you are trying to be funny."

"So you are saying that I am not funny?"

"That's not what we said at all."

"Speak for yourself Fred and don't get me mixed up in this."

Fred didn't say anything and Luna wasn't ready for it to end. "Well Fred? George doesn't seem to agree with you. Do you think I am not funny?"

Fred was starting to sweat. He didn't know what to say to get out of it. He could say she was funny, but then she would say it was said without conviction. He would be right back in the same boat.

Instead Fred got up to leave the room and go look for Remus and Sirius. He never got to take a step. His trainers were tied to the chair legs and he fell on his face.

"Now do you think I'm funny Fred?"

"Ya, you're hilarious." Was his answer.

"Thank you. I accept that as your apology."

ANS-

The summer moved along, as did Remus and Selena's relationship. They were now going out for dinner and dancing. They were found all the time holding hands. They were even found kissing at times. It never seemed to bother them when they were found like this. Selena even said in one of these moments, "If you took pictures, we want copies of all of them."

At the end of July, preparations were made for Harry's birthday surprise party, which was never really a surprise. However, Sirius was determined to surprise him this year. He got everyone but Harry together and told them his surprise. It was accepted with no exceptions. On Harry's birthday, Harry was expecting his party thinking it was going to be at the Burrow. He stayed in bed late that morning, to give his family time to get down there and set it up. However, when he got downstairs they were all sitting around the table talking and drinking tea.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be somewhere right now?"

"Where's that Harry?" Remus answered.

"UH what day is it today?"

"Thursday."

"Yes, but what's the date?"

Sirius got up and went to the calendar, "Let's see now, oh here it is. 31 July."

"Right, and what happens on that day?"

Luna answered, "Your birthday right?"

"Yes, my birthday, so why are you here?"

"Well, we decided this year we would not have a party because they never surprise you. No sense throwing a surprise party if it is not a surprise." Sirius shrugged.

"Seriously?"

"Of course. Oh look, here comes your owl Harry."

Hedwig landed on Harry's shoulder and Harry pulled the parchment from her and set her on her perch.

It was as he expected, his letter from Hogwarts. Even though he was a little disappointed about his party, or lack of one, he was excited about going to school in a month. He didn't get to say anything when Selena said, "Looks like we get to take a trip to the Alley today. Is everyone ready for this." Even Sirius and Remus were excited.

Selena made sure the Floo was clear for use, and then they started using it. Sirius went through first and kept the front of it clear. Then Selena came through and She got a nod from Sirius. She smiled as Luna came through. Then Harry came through and Finally Remus.

Harry was ready to enter the back and go into the Alley when he was stopped by Sirius. "Wait Harry, none of us have eaten yet, and I am starved."

"But I want to get into the Alley and look around."

"We got all day for that, come on and take a seat."

While they ate breakfast, Fred and George were going around gathering what looked like students and asked them to join in on a party for a friend. They were going to hold it at Florean's Ice Cream Parlor.

One of the students he stopped was a young girl with wild hair and two large teeth. When Fred stopped her, all he saw was here eyes. They were brown, but very bright and very pretty. "Would you like to help us out. We have planned a surprise party for our friend and would like you to attend. It would only be for an hour, and the ice cream and cake will be free."

"I'm sorry I can't. I'm here with my mother and father."

"They can come too. Please. We want a lot of people there. He thought he was getting one somewhere else, but I think we fooled him this time."

"I don't think my parents would like that too much."

"Where are they and I will go ask." The girl pointed to a couple that were standing off to the side waiting for their daughter.

Fred walked over to them and George stayed where he was. He did not want to be there when they exploded all over Fred. He was surprised when he saw all three walking to them. "Hermione, why didn't you tell us there was going to be a party?" her dad asked.

"How could I. I didn't know myself until just a minute ago."

Fred stopped them from asking, "Please, my friend who is almost my brother is 11 today, and we try to surprise him every year with a party. He is never surprised because it could only be at two places. Now we have a chance as he isn't expecting this. We have been asked to find students and getting them to join our party. We have about twenty five in the ice cream shop waiting and your daughter was going to be our last one. I didn't lie to you because I never said your daughter knew about the party, I just said she needed your permission to go."

The father looked at him and broke out laughing. Hermione and her mother just stared at him.

He looked up to see his wife and daughter staring. "Well, I thought it was brilliant the way he worked it to his advantage. He wasn't rude. He wasn't lying. And he said it was free, so why not."

Fred and George brought them into the parlor and found three seat together with two other kids.

About fifteen minutes later, Sirius walked into the parlor followed by Harry, when everyone in the room stood up and yelled surprise. Harry about ran back out the door. He was not expecting this. He didn't know anyone there, but then he almost fell down when Luna walked to one of the tables.

"Hello, my name is Luna. I'm so glad you decided to join us for my brother's birthday party. His name is Harry."

Hermione spoke up for her parents who were at a loss for words. "Hello Luna, my name Is Hermione and this is my mum and dad. We weren't expecting to be here for it, but Fred made it seem like we had to be here. My dad is never one to give op on anything free. So, here we are."

"Will this be your first year?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure what to expect. I didn't even know I was a witch until about a year ago. One of the Professors from the school came and told us all about the school and me and what I would be taught. It sounds interesting, but I'm not certain I would fit in."

"You'll be fine. Just make friends with people and you will be OK. As a matter of fact, you should meet my brother as he will be starting this year as well. If you want I will go get him so that you can meet him?"

"Are you sure? He doesn't even know me, and I think he would rather be with someone he knows rather than a stranger."

"He doesn't know anyone else here right now, but that will change in a bit. Until then he should get to know a fellow classmate."

"OK, if you really think so. I would like to know someone before I make that long train ride. Someone I could talk with."

Luna went over and grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him over to meet Hermione, "Harry, this is Hermione, and her parents. Hermione, this is my brother Harry. Harry, she is just starting school as well."

"Hello Hermione, good to meet you. Mr. and Mrs. uhhhhh what is your last name Hermione."

"Granger." Hermione laughed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, it is nice meeting you."

"Thank you Mr. uhhhhh, what is your last name?"

Harry laughed as well, "Potter."

"HARRY POTTER! I read your name in Hogwarts a History."

"That's me. I don't think they should have put my name in there for something that happened to my mum and dad though."

"I'm sorry about that, I wasn't thinking right."

"No, it's alright. I'm well off because I am still with family. Oh will you excuse me, my other friends just arrived. Nice to meet you all. Hermione It would be nice to see you again before our trip up north."

"Go Harry, and I will get her address for you." Luna took a seat next to Hermione.

Hermione watched as Harry left and went to a red headed family that just walked in. When he pulled the young girl into a hug, Hermione looked a bit disappointed. Luna saw this, "That's Ginny. Harry has known her for about four years now. I think he likes her, but he won't admit it. I think Ginny likes Harry too, but she is waiting for him to notice her as a girl. I'm sure he does, but he is kind of shy. So, do you know what house you wish to be in?"

"Um, my own."

"Your own? Oh I see. No I meant at school, which house do wish to be in. Surely they talked about it in Hogwarts a History. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Gryffindor are the four houses."

"Sorry, you caught me unaware. I haven't really though much about it. Any one will be fine."

"Oh no. You can't go to Slytherin. It is not the right house for. Either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw would be my choice for you and me. Hufflepuff is OK, but still not right."

"What is the difference between the houses?"

"I call it the four B's. Ravenclaws are brilliant, Hufflepuffs are best friends, Slytherins are bullies and Gryffindors are brave or bold."

"Why would you think me brave?"

"You said you didn't know you were a witch, yet you are going to a school that will teach you that you are. Wouldn't you call that brave?"

Hermione's parents watched the two girls talk back and forth. Dan was eating his third chocolate ice cream and was getting a headache from it. He asked Jean to join him outside, and excused himself from Luna. Jean thought it was a good time for them all to go, and she called for Hermione to come along.

"Sorry Luna, but I got to go. Tell Harry my mum and dad are dentists and he can contact us there during the day if he wants to talk. Thank you for taking the time to visit. Bye." and Hermione took off to catch up with her parents. Luna couldn't believe the luck. She wanted Harry to meet Hermione before school started but didn't know how to arrange it. She didn't know here mum and dad were dentists.

The party ended soon after the Grangers left, and Harry finished his shopping and the family with the Weasleys went home. It was lucky that Ginny was there, because Luna found a surprise for her and Ginny. Albus Dumbledore requested their presence at Hogwarts as soon as possible. She didn't know what it was about, but she had a feeling it had to do with Lady Hogwarts.

ANS-}

A/N: OK, I'm sure you are all wondering where I have been for the past two days. Well, the doctor has taken most of my time. Old age is catching up to me and the doctors are getting rich off me. I won't go into detail about it, but it will probably delay the progress of the story. Don't know for sure, but I know one operation is needed, and possibly two. I like the sound of the two better, because the one is by Roto Rooter. Doesn't that sound like fun boys and girls?

I'm thrilled to death with the prospect.

Anyway, this is just to prepare you for what could be slower update schedule. Thanks people. As always, Ollie the Keeper.


	9. Chapter 9

A New Start Keeperoliver Chapter 9 Can You Explain Miss Lovegood?

Ginny and Luna were upset. They couldn't figure out why the Headmaster wished to see them. Neither had done anything wrong. They weren't expecting to receive their letters until their next birthday. No one was hurt or insulted at Harry's party. Unless The Grangers lodged a complaint on them because of being mislead in the attendance. No, Hermione seemed quite pleased when she left.

Then it made matters worse when Selena had them sit down, "Selena, do you have any idea what this is all about? Albus doesn't just call children in for a visit. There has to be a reason for this meeting?"

"Mum, Ginny and I have done nothing wrong. We are as lost as you are. I know one thing, If I have to go, I want you there with me. And I think should be there for Ginny as well."

"You didn't have to worry about that, sweetheart, I was going with you anyway. I will floo Molly and ask her to come over as well. I think she needs to know what is going on. And Luna, I am not mad at you. I know you didn't do anything wrong. It just adds to my worries I have about you. Your thoughts on things, or your dreams. I hope Albus hasn't figured a way to use them to his advantage."

When Molly arrived, Ginny went through the same thing Luna did. Molly was worried she had done something with the twins while they were at school and Albus found out about it. Ginny made it quite clear, "Mum, the twins and I never got together for anything while they were at school. You read all my letters. All two of them that is. If Fred and George are in trouble, it is all their own doing."

"They could have used a school owl that went right to your room."

"Mum, it sounds like you want me to be in trouble. Why?"

Molly Apologized to Ginny, "I'm sorry Ginny. With the twins the way they are, I thought they found a way to include you. It's just a mother going into panic mode thinking the worst of her kids. Especially with it being the Headmaster asking for the visit."

Selena broke in, "I suppose the only way to find out is to just go there and get it over with."

"You're right Selena. Come Ginny." and the four left for the Professors office via the they arrived, they were asked to take a seat.

Albus saw the worried looks on all the faces. "Please, let me assure you that there is nothing wrong. The girls have done nothing except impress someone that has asked me to grant them an early entry into school. That is why I asked you here. YES Luna, and Ginny, you will be attending Hogwarts in two weeks, instead of a year and two weeks. Luna, there is someone waiting to speak to you in Professor McGonagall's office. I suggest you do not keep her waiting. We will wait here for you. Would any one like some refreshments?"

Luna was gone before she heard any answers from her family. She walked into the office, but no one was there. Luna felt she knew who it was and, "Hello,are you there?"

A dim light brought forth the presence of Lady Hogwarts. "Hello Luna, it is nice to see you. How have you been? Are things going alright for you?"

"Please Lady Hogwarts, you know for a fact what happened."

"Yes I do, and I am sorry. But you were warned about tampering with a personal matter."

"But I didn't do anything to save Mum."

"Luna, be truthful with yourself. You know by asking Harry, you were the indirect cause of your mother's living and your Father's death. If you had left it alone, Harry would have saved your Mum, and Death would not have to step in and make a claim on anyone. Once you mad contact with Harry, it gave death the right to claim a substitute soul."

"How was I to know you had a plan in the works?"

"We talked about it before you started this adventure. I told you when the time came your mum would be saved. I also told you that you could not change history that affected you personally. Shouldn't that tell you I had a plan. Harry was going to have your mum leave the building before the explosion went off and everyone would be safe."

"I'm sorry for this Lady Hogwarts. I made a mistake and it won't be my last. I just hope the next one doesn't get anyone killed."

"I hope not as well, as you were brought back her to save lives. Now, you did do something right with this. You let Harry know about your true history. Not it is time to let those in the next room as well. Others should no as well, but not right away. Sirius, Remus, Fred, George, Hermione and Arthur all should know as well. Some sooner, some later. I think you know the correct order. For now, you should return to your family and tell them all about you and the future you wish to avoid. You also know what can't be talked about, such as pairings, children and detailed matters of the final battle."

"Of course. I will try to keep the explanation to general information. Will you be in there with us?"

"I will, but I will only be seen by you and Professor Dumbledore. You are the only two who know I exist."

"I understand. Well, here goes." and Luna walked back into the room where she saw the group talking, except for Ginny who was up playing with Fawkes. She was also talking to the Hat. Luna thought she was looking at herself with red hair.

"Ah, Miss Lovegood, you're back. Would you like to explain yourself?"

"Not really sir, but I was told it would be in my best Interest if I did. I would like to start out by saying, I am Luna Lovegood, daughter of Selena Lovegood. But not this Selena Lovegood. The Selena Lovegood that was my mother died when I was young. My father lived to raise me. I am also not ten years old, I am eighteen years old. Well, I was seventeen years old when I went back in time. I will not give anyone a headache over my way of thinking. Anyway, I came back in time to change history, and before you say anything sir, let me explain. I know you should not change the past when time traveling, but you had someone in my past life do it. So don't go sounding all perfect on us." Albus turned a bright red at that statement.

"Now, to continue, I will do everything I can to make sure that what happened in my other life does not happen in this one. I will just say that everyone in this room except me died in that life, plus many, many more. Too many more. Please don't ask for details as I am not permitted to give them, just believe me when I say, if you knew a person, they died in the future."

Luna could see tears in the eyes of her Mum, Molly and Ginny. She thought she saw one in the Professor, but wasn't sure. She hated this, causing people she loved to cry, but it had to be said so they would understand why she was doing it.

"The first thing I changed was Harry. He never left his relatives' home until he was seventeen. That had to change. Then I had to free Sirius from prison earlier than he did in my past. The next thing hurts me to say, but Mum, I had to save you from that explosion that killed Dad. I didn't know Dad was going to die though. If I hadn't done what I did, he would have lived, so in essence, I killed Dad. Please forgive me Mum?" Luna cried during this last part.

Selena was still crying from her fist statement, "So you didn't know he was going to die Luna?"

"No Mum. I swear I didn't."

Selena pulled her daughter in to a hug, "I know sweetheart. I believe you. You couldn't know this future if you never lived it. What ever you did, probably caused another to take my place, Remus said he would get the ink from the basement. If he had gone then he would have died."

The rest of the talk was just what happened recently and how it was not her that did it. It was just happenstance.

Albus took over once Luna was finished, "Well, I have to say that you have straightened me considerably. It is a relief to know why I had this feeling of being manipulated. I was, but not by who I thought. As for changing history, I would never condone this. I don't know why you think I would?"

"I'm afraid you did sir. I have no proof, but I know for a fact that you did, even if it wasn't you who did it. It was you who suggested it though. Would three turns to the left mean anything to you sir?"

Once again He was bright red. A time turner must have been used. "I will have to remember this for the future so that it will not be repeated. As for your adventure Miss Lovegood, may I make a suggestion?"

"Of course sir, that was why I told you. However, ;let me make it quite clear, I will not let you control me or Harry while we are in school."

"Of course not Miss Lovegood. What I wish is that if it is a major change you are planning on changing, perhaps you should bring it up to an adult to discuss other possibilities or alternatives."

"I can do that sir. I must tell you though there are going to be quite a few in the coming years, and I also want you to know that I had nothing to do with Ginny and I coming to school early. I will also tell you that I am thrilled that we are. Also, might have a word with you in private before I leave sir?"

Albus saw Lady Hogwarts shake her head no to Albus. Luna saw this as well and was about to ask when the Lady put her hand up to stop her. "I'm sorry Miss Lovegood, but I have spent too much time as it is. I have much to do, and now with the change in attendance, it adds to my troubles. Perhaps later we could talk,"

Luna looked to the Lady but she didn't make a move. "Yes sir, and Thank you for taking this time you gave us to talk." As Luna passed the Lady, she saw her smile at Luna and mouthed later we will talk. Luna just nodded and went with her Mum through the floo.

There were people waiting for their return that were not there when they left. The rest of the Weasley clan was there as well as Remus and Sirius. When Ron heard the news that Ginny would be joining him in his first year, He threw a tantrum. "Why can't I ever get to do something on my own. I finally get the opportunity and what happens, I find out I will not be doing it alone. I get to baby sit my little sister."

Ginny exploded on him, "Baby sit me. What ever gives you the right to think I need baby sitting, and worst of all by you being my sitter. You can't even take care of yourself. Fred and George would probably be watching over you if I wasn't going. Now it will probably be me watching over you."

Before it could upgrade to a fight, Molly stepped in, "All right you two, settle down. Ronald, you will not have to watch over your sister. I am sure she can watch out for herself. Ginny don't go looking for arguments with your brother. Fred and George, you two make sure they don't start up. I will be having Percy watching over all of you and tell me how everything is going."

Fred and George thought they knew how to get out of this, "Mum you know we love these two, but you also know we favor Gin Gin over Ron Ron. I'm afraid we would be showing favoritism if left with this responsibility."

"That's why Percy will be watching over all of you. If I hear of any arguing taking place between any of you, you will not be pleased with your next summer hols. If this means you don't talk to each other all year, that's fine. You all will run with whoever you chose and I have no say in that matter, but I do when it comes to family and I will not condone fighting amongst ourselves. Do you all understand me?"

The four of them concurred with their Mother and Molly hoped she averted a problem. She probably knew better, but for now everything was alright.

Luna thought it was a good time to pay a visit to Hermione and to let her know that her and Ginny would be joining her in her fist year. Ginny stopped her before she asked someone to take her there. "Luna, wouldn't it be a surprise to Hermione if she thought that when we meet her on the train, and somehow got left on board to travel to Hogwarts, she would think we were in all kinds of trouble?"

"Maybe. Why?"

"I would love to see the expression on her face when we tell her then what has happened. Besides, it is only a couple of weeks, and we have to make our own trip to Diagon Alley for our supplies. This next weekend will be our only one to do this. There's just one thing that worries me though. Professor Dumbledore brought up a good point. I don't know how Mum and Dad are going to be able to afford me going this year. They barely had enough for Ron. I still may not be able to attend this year."

Harry listened to what the two were saying and rather than talk to them, he went and talked to his Mum, "Mum, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course you can Harry. I always have time for my kids. What is it you want?"

"I think Ginny may be in a bad way for school this year. Her Mum and Dad may not have enough money for her schooling. Do you think I could help them without them knowing it was me helping them?"

"How could you do that?"

"Sirius and the Quibbler. He knows people in the Ministry, like Miss Bones. Suppose there was a drawing of all Ministry personnel and the winner received 5,000 Galleons as a prize. And suppose it was Arthur Weasley who won it. There was no entry needed as all Ministry workers were automatically entered without their knowledge. Now, because of this, it would have to become a yearly event, which I would happily back, just to make sure Ginny gets to go to school this year."

Selena smiled at her son, "Harry that is a very noble act, but I can't allow you to continue to financially support something like that. However, since it was your idea, then this first year will be you supporting it, because you already picked a winner. The following years I think the Quibbler, the Prophet and the Ministry could support the program as a summer vacation/school year drawing."

Harry liked the idea better than his own because it would get other factions involved in what he felt was a worthy endeavor. Sirius could be the one to bring it up to Amelia and tell her why it was to be a special thing this year, but open to all workers the following year. The Prophet would be forced to follow suit with the Ministry and the Quibbler, in order to keep face with the public. The two papers would put up 1,500 Galleons each while the Ministry would put up 2,000 Galleons. It was not an unreasonable amount for any of the participants. The Quibbler was fast becoming the most widely read paper, but the Prophet still had many readers.

The following day, Arthur was sitting at his desk going over the reports from the previous night's raids when he was approached by Minster Fudge, "Arthur Weasley, I have been asked to present you with this bank draft in the amount of 5,000 Galleons for a new program which was started this past summer. You are the first recipient of the Summer Dream giveaway. Congratulations Mr. Weasley, and I hope it brings about at least one of your dreams."

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't remember ever entering a drawing for anything?"

"You were entered sir, just by being a member of the Ministry. Are you telling me you don't want the money sir?"

"No sir, I can use the money, but this is the first I ever heard of this Summer Dream Giveaway."

"The Ministry is quite able to keep some secrets Mr. Weasley. And since you did say you could use it, then here it is." and Arthur was handed a bank draft in the amount of 5,000 Galleons. He was also given the rest of the day off, which would also go with the future drawings. Molly always did say that what ever problem they were faced with, a solution would be soon to follow. It could not have happened at a better time as they had no idea how they were going to get Ginny's school supplies and clothing. Now they could even get new clothes for all five of their children for school and have a little left over for Arthur to take Molly out to a good meal once they were alone.

Molly was sitting down to a cuppa when the floo flared up. She drew her wand and was ready to fight any unwanted visitors when the door opened and in walked Arthur. "What are you doing home so early Arthur dear?"

"Well, Mollywabbles, it is as you always say, when faced with a problem, a solution is soon to follow. Well, we have a solution to our problem. There was a drawing at the Ministry that was just started this year, and believe it or not, I won. I got the rest of the day off with pay, plus a lump sum of money."

"How much money Arthur? This sounds awfully peculiar if you ask me."

"5,000 Galleons, Molly. More than enough to cover Ginny's school needs and new clothing for all the children and still have money left over for you and I to go out for dinner once the the children have left for school."

"Arthur, 5,000 Galleons is enough for three years of schooling and clothing if we continue to go the way we always do. Yes, new clothes would be nice for them all, but if we put it up and use it for emergency purchases, then the children will not expect new clothes every year. However, I think they all could use their own wands, now that we have the funds for them. It would make things so much easier for them, especially Ginny since she is starting so young."

Arthur loved the way Molly looked after the family. She was right and it made more sense to continue the way they did. Charlie and Bill had been their only children to purchase a wand from Ollivander's. After that money became a problem and wands became an expense they could not afford. With it being Friday, then tomorrow a trip to Diagon Alley would be in order.

Harry and Luna would be making the trip as well for Luna's supplies. Harry also was going to make a special purchase for Ginny. He ordered something for her and was told that it had come in. He hoped she would like it.

Luna certainly liked hers. The Ermine Harry got her, she named Irvin, and he responded to it well. She didn't take him with her at first, fearing he would try to get away from her. She would put him on her shoulder and walk outside to get him used to the weather and her. It didn't take long before he became her constant companion. He would even go on runs with Sirius as Padfoot, and be gone for hours. He would soon join Sirius and Remus during one of their full moon adventures.

Luna tried to get Harry to tell her what he got Ginny, but he wouldn't say. He did say that there were two, and that Hermione would get one of them. If she knew that Harry got the girls twin Golden Lion Tamarins she would want to keep them for her own, even though her ermine was in it self precious.

He hadn't seen these monkees as yet, but if they were anything like their pictures, Ginny will love hers as will Hermione. The pictures he saw of them showed them to be a golden color to a bright red color. He asked the owner of Eyelops to find a pair of twins of the bright red color. He offered him a fair price if he found them. He was notified by owl that they had arrived. He would pick them up when they went to the Alley tomorrow. Sirius told him that Arthur received the money and would be there as well.

Saturday morning found Luna up early, jumping around in anticipation, like she had just had a dozen Butter Beers. She had Irvin on her shoulder, with him hanging on for dear life. He watched as he used his claws to dig into Luna's blouse. Harry could see little traces of blood where the ermine dug too deep.

Luna was too excited to notice such a little thing as that. She ran down stairs to floo Ginny to see if she was up, but when she called her, Ginny answered right away, "Where have you been Luna, I have been waiting for 30 minutes or more. Are you ready to go yet?"

"Sorry Ginny, I have been up for about an hour and was trying to get everyone up. Remus was the only one ready. Mum just mumbled 'Five more minutes.' Sirius threw a pillow at me. Harry looked up at me and plopped back down on the bed. He did get right up though. Sirius still isn't up, and will probably stay behind. Mum should be just about ready and Remus is drinking tea while waiting."

"I know what you mean, Luna. Ron told me to sod off. The twins grumbled that it was too early. Mum is having a cuppa. Dad is with her. Luna, you wouldn't believe our luck. Dad won a drawing at work which gave us enough money for my school supplies, uniforms and spending money for the trip up to Hogwarts. Even a new wand for all of us. Talk about a stroke of luck. Mum was just telling me the night before I would have to be using Bill and Charlies old books for class. I wanted to go to the Ministry and kiss old Fudge on the cheek. Of course I fought off the feeling thank goodness. I don't care what his name is, he is not sweet. I better end this here, as I hear the twins moving about upstairs which means Ron will be up soon as well. I think I'll help Mum with Breakfast this morning. So, we'll see you in about 90 minutes."

"OK Ginny see you then." and they both left the floo and Luna went to help her Mum with breakfast as well as she just passed heading for the kitchen. She just opened the door and saw Her and Remus kissing by the stove where they were both working on breakfast. Luna smiled to herself. Yes, she missed her father, as did her mum, but Remus was an unexpected surprise for them both. Her mum would soon be feeling love for another man other than her father, not that Luna cared. She wanted to see her Mum happy. She closed the door and went upstairs to get Harry but was met by him at the top of the stairs. Sirius was also leaving his room for the Lav. He could hear Sirius mumble, "We have to find a bigger place." and Harry agreed.

After clean up, th e group was standing by the floo waiting for Ginny's call. About five minutes later she made it and said they would meet them in 5 more minutes. Luna and her group left and would meet the Weasleys there.

"Mum, do you think if it would be alright if I went and made that purchase I was telling you about?"

"If you let Sirius go with you."

"Sure, send Sirius along. He is a good watch dog. Like that's all he is around here." Sirius grumbled.

Luna looked up at him, "Did someone get up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

"I can't, the wall is there, as if you didn't know."

"My My, you sure are surly this morning Uncle Sirius."

"I need more room to think. Lena, we need to find a bigger place. We don't have enough space to store our supplies. I can't move on my bed without fear of falling off it. We have only one Lav. I have Black Manor we could move into, if you could put up with my Mums portrait."

"UH, no thanks. I heard you talk too much about it. What about James' parents place?"

"Potter Grove. That could work if we were allowed to move there."

"Doesn't Harry own it?"

"Not until he is seventeen I don't think. We could ask while we are in Diagon Alley."

"OK Sirius, are you done complaining now so that we could go?" Harry complained.

"Yup, another unhappy person. OK Junior, lets go." and Harry and Sirius left for Eyelops.

"Where's Harry going Mum?"

"He has a birthday gift for Ginny and Hermione."

"OH, their pets. I think he said he them Ermines as well." Luna tried to be sneaky to get her mum to tell her what he got.

"Could be, I don't know. He didn't tell me what he got them. And quit trying to pry into your brother's life. Your dreams should have told you what he got them."

"They don't work that way. I wish they did though. Oh, here come the Weasleys." and soon they were all standing there ready to go do some shopping.

Ginny saw who was missing right away, "Where's Harry?"

"He's in the Alley already. He's buying something for someone special. Hermione I think." when Luna saw the look on Ginny's face she added, "I'm not kidding Ginny, but he is buying something for someone else that really is extra special."

"Does he know someone else besides Hermione?" Ginny sounded disappointed.

"Of course he does, and I know her very well. She is my best friend."

Ginny brightened up after that. Luna had told her a million times she was her best friend.

It was an hour before Harry and Sirius met up with the group, and both of them had large smiles on their faces. Sirius told them what they found out in Gringotts, "Harry is able to claim Potter Grove, and it is more than large enough to set up our home and business. There are three floors with twelve bedrooms and four Lavs. There is a basement for the paper and storage. A large building outside for our friend here. Large enough for him and whoever is with him. And Harry has something for our little red head here."

Harry walked over to Ginny and asked, "I know how you felt after my gift to Luna Gin, so I hope this makes up for it." and he pulled the red ball of fur from his shirt. "It's called a Golden Lion Tamarin Gin. It doesn't have a name yet, and you will have to act like her mother for about three months, but it is perfect for you as it's hair is as red as your own."

Ginny felt the same way. It was perfect, and she showed Harry her appreciation. He also showed her the second one for Hermione. "I know it may take away your feeling of it being special Gin, but they are twins with out a mother to care for them. I couldn't separate them. You do have the female though, and Hermione gets the male."

Ginny thanked him again and they went on shopping. It had been a very special day for them all.


	10. Chapter 10

A New Start Keeperoliver Chapter 10 Hogwarts Meets Harry

It was the night before the trip to Hogwarts and Hermione was upset she never saw Luna or Harry before she left. She was worried that they had forgotten all about her. It wouldn't be the first time she had been neglected by kids her age, but she felt sure these kids were different, or at least Luna. It was her that struck up the conversation, and kept it going even after Harry left to visit the red headed girl.

With it now being time to leave, she didn't think Harry would remember her and she would be without friends so far from home. It could be a very lonely year if that should happen. She would try to complete the year even if she was alone, but after that, she would have to see how well she did.

She had her bags packed and down stairs ready to load into the boot of Dads car. He complained about the weight as it weighed more than he did. He thought that half that book store was packed away. Seven subjects is all she had, yet he knew he counted twenty five books, including that ridiculously thick history book. It must weigh a quarter stone by itself.

Hermione had read all her subject books and a third of Hogwarts a History since she bought them. Reading about Harry in the book got her to thinking. He wasn't famous for doing anything. Yes, an evil man died that evening, but to say it was Harry that killed him was very hard to believe. She believed his mother placed a spell on her son that saved him from the evil man and somehow the spell he used was reversed. It was the only logical answer she could come up with. She would not believe a fifteen month old baby could kill a full grown man.

It was still bothering her when she went to bed. That and what she felt was going to be a lonely trip for her.

The next morning, Hermione was up early and helped her Dad put the trunk in the boot and came back to eat breakfast before they left for the train station. She didn't eat much as her stomach was full of butterflies. Then they left for Kings Cross Station and Platform 9&3/4.

The station was busy for the time they arrived. Commuters leaving for work filled the platforms. Hermione got a trolley for her trunk and helped her Dad pull her trunk and place it on the trolley.

If Professor McGonagall hadn't told her how to get to platform 9&3/4, she would have had a bad time of it. With the people all facing outward towards the track, it made it easier for her to walk through the wall on platform 9. She didn't know of the charm on the wall that kept muggles from seeing it being used by the students going to the train.

Once Hermione and her parents were on the platform, she stayed with them for a few minutes before her and Her Dad loaded the trunk on the train. Luckily the end compartment was empty and they placed her trunk in it. Her dad didn't think he could lift it up onto the overhead rack so they left it on the ground. Then they rejoined her Mum and they talked for another half hour, before other students began showing up. She said goodbye to her parents as they had to get to their practice in time for opening it up to their patients. Hermione reboarded the train and pulled out a book to get ready for the long boring ride.

With her head buried in the book, she missed the arrival of Harry and Luna and didn't see them board the train looking for her. It surprised her when her door opened and in walked Harry and Luna. "Luna, Harry, when did you guys get here?"

"We just got here Hermione. Harry and I came looking for you. I'm sorry we didn't get to come see you like we promised, but things got really hectic over the last two weeks. Ginny and her family should be here shortly. They like to make it just before the train is ready to leave. Did you think we forgot all about you?" Harry hadn't said a word since he entered her cabin.

"No, I figured something came up to cause you to miss coming."

Harry said his first words, "Are you sure Hermione? You looked a little hurt when we entered."

"Well, maybe a little. But I did think you didn't come because of a good reason. I just hoped you didn't forget me. I was ready for a long boring trip, as you can see." She said holding up her book.

Harry and Luna laughed with Hermione over her try at being funny. Then Harry pulled his wand and levitated her trunk to the overhead rack, which shocked Hermione. "I thought you couldn't use your wand outside of Hogwarts?"

Luna answered her, "The train is a part of Hogwarts, Hermione. Call it an extension if you will. It isn't known by many and it probably should be left that way, other wise there may be fights in the aisles."

"I understand. Now, can you tell me what it was that kept you from visiting?"

"I think we should wait until Ginny gets here. It was her idea to tell you why."

"Ginny is the red head, isn't she?"

"Yes she is. Her whole family are red heads. Percy, Fred, George and Ron will be going to school this year. Fred is the one that asked you to the party and George is his twin. Percy is the oldest and pretty much keeps to himself. Ron is the youngest male and he is the one I told you could be a git. As a matter of fact, he and Harry aren't on speaking terms right now."

"What did he do?"

"Well, it all started last winter when he hit me with a snowball. I called him a git and rather than say he was sorry, he called me a name and that got it started. Then over the summer, Harry Ginny, Ron and I were playing four aside quidditch, and he hit Ginny in the back with the quaffle and nearly knocked her off her broom. If it wasn't for Harry catching her before she fell off, she may have been hurt. Once again Ron didn't apologize and kept on flying. So, Harry hasn't said a word to him since. Ron is a little mad about something else that happened this summer. That is what Ginny wishes to tell you."

They talked for 10 minutes when Harry saw the Weasleys finally enter the platform. He got up and went to them to meet Ginny. Hermione watched through the window until Luna got her attention, "Hermione, have you made up your mind as to which house you wish to be in?"

Hermione took her eyes off Harry and answered Luna, "Well, like you said, Ravenclaw or Gryffindor would probably be best suited for me. I'm not the easiest person to make friends with, and I'm not good at being tricky or sly." Hermione missed Harry carry two trunks onto the train with Fred and George's help. They placed them in a compartment that Fred and George would be using.

Harry and Ginny re-boarded the train and joined Luna and Hermione. "Hermione, I want you to meet Ginny Weasley, Ginny this is Hermione...what's you last name again Hermione?

"Sounds like someone has a case of CRS. It's Granger, Harry."

"OK, Hermione Granger Harry. And what is CRS?"

"It's Hermione Granger, and CRS is you Can't Remember Shite."

Luna and Ginny were laughing at the look Harry had on his face. It was one of bemused shock. A smile with a twist. They were still laughing when there was a jerk to the train, and it began moving. "Luna, you and Ginny better get off the train before it leaves the station, or you'll be in trouble."

This caused Ginny and Luna to laugh even harder and Harry joined them.

"What's so funny, and why aren't you trying to get off the train?" Hermione persisted.

Luna caught her breath before she answered, "That is what Ginny wants to tell you."

Ginny was just catching her breath as well. "Hermione, This is why we never got to visit you, Two weeks ago, Professor Dumbledore called us to his office to tell us that we have been asked to advance one year and join you this year in classes. There was so much to do because of this. Most of it was Dad trying to come up with the money for my supplies and uniforms. It was a stroke of luck that the Ministry had a unannounced drawing this summer and Dad won 5,000 Galleons. It allowed me to make the trip. I was going to ask Harry if we could borrow the money, but Mum was too proud to ask for help."

Hermione looked to Harry like she didn't believe the story, and he just nodded his head. Hermione kept quiet, but would ask Harry later what he had to do with it, as she was sure he did. This was when Harry brought up, "Hermione, did you get a pet this summer?"

"No, I didn't. I wanted to wait to see if I would be returning to Hogwarts."

"You better be returning, and to make sure you do, I bought something for you. Ginny has one as well."and Harry pulled the tiny Tamarand from his cloak and handed it to her.

"This is for me? Why? Not that I'm complaining as it is adorable. It's just no one ever bought me anything for no reason except my parents. The last time I checked my father was an older gentleman."

"Well, call it a welcome to the family gift. Hopefully we will all be in the same house, which will make us family. Ginny will tell you what it needs to survive for the next few months."

"But, what if we're not in the same house?"

"Luna seems to think we all will be in the same house. I never go against Luna's thinking. If she says it will be, then it will be."

"But I thought you wanted to be in Gryffindor? What if she is placed in Ravenclaw?"

"You will be the first one placed Hermione. If you got to Ravenclaw, then so will we."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because Luna said so."

Ginny decided to get in the talk, "Hermione, after you have been around Luna for about a year, you will see what Harry is talking about. I know what he is talking about, and I agree completely, as do the twins."

Luna broke in, "Before we go any further, Harry can you get us something off the cart?"

"Sure sis. Anything in particular?" and Harry took the list and went in search of the cart.

After he left, the door opened back up and a blond walked in, "I hear Harry Potter is on the train. Have any of you seen him?"

Luna answered, "And whom may I ask, is wanting to know?"

"I'm Draco Malfoy. This is Crabbe and the other one is Goyle."

"Don't they have first names?" Luna asked.

"Of course they do."

"Well, what are they then?" Luna persisted.

Malfoy turned to the two in question, "Well, what are your first names?"

Luna couldn't help it, "You mean you walk around with your friends and don't even know their first names? Not much of a friend, are you?"

"I never said they were my friends. Now, have any of you seen this Harry Potter?"

"How is it you know his first name, and not your friends?" Luna was in that kind of a mood.

"Why do you answer all my questions with other questions?"

"Why do you walk around with people you don't know?"

In frustration, Draco turned to Ginny, "You, red head, have you seen Harry Potter?"

"You haven't answered my friend."

"OK, what is your friends name?"

"Luna Lovegood, and Hermione Granger. I know both their names, and they both know mine, which is Ginny Weasley."

"A Weasley, I should have known. My father told me about your family."

From behind him came the next statement, "Your next words better not be insulting Whitey, as they may be your last."

"And who are you? No, wait. I see it now, you are Harry Potter, aren't you? And what have you done to Crabbe and Goyle?"

"Do you mean Vincent and Gregory? I asked them to leave my compartment. They were happy to oblige. Yes, I am Harry Potter, and Yes I know these girls, and I don't like the way you are talking to them."

All of a sudden, Malfoy's attitude changed, "I am sorry if I sounded harsh, but with the other two around, I had to act tough. I was wondering if I could talk to you later privately?"

"What you have to say to me, you can say in front of my friends. If not, then I don't want to hear it."

Malfoy's whole body seemed to sag at this. "You don't know what it took for me to even approach you. If I have to speak in front of the entire school, then I'm sorry, but no."

Hermione was furious, "Are you calling us gossip queens?"

"You're females aren't you? Don't you all like to talk?"

Now it was Ginny, "I think you better leave while you still have your health. Hermione is about ready to blast you. Harry is fighting to hold it back. I am just about fed up with your mouth. Luna is funny as she doesn't seem to mind you at all. Luna. What is the matter with you?"

"Draco Malfoy, what ever you have to say, will never leave this compartment. You seem disturbed and if we can help, then we shall give it a try."

"Potter, you called her your sister. I didn't think you had a family?"

"That's what you get for thinking. She is my sister. Hermione is my cousin. Ginny is special. If Luna tells you something, you better believe it. If you wish to speak, then sit down and start. Other wise leave now and I will see you at school."

Draco stood there for a few seconds then he took a seat. Before he spoke, Harry offered everyone something from the cart. Draco took a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans. The Chocolate Frogs were gone by the time the choice came to him.

"What I have to tell you will come as a surprise, but Mother and I wish to leave my father. He is far in debt because of his affiliation with someone, and we are afraid it will get worse. He can't stop it for a reason that I don't know, and mother won't tell me. All I know is that she is afraid we may become involved and could get hurt. In order for us to leave, we have to have a name of our own. She wishes to become a member of the Black family again, and that is where you can help us. We know that Sirius Black is free from Azkaban and has once again taken the title of Lord of the Black family. He is the only one that can bring us back into the Black Family."

"And you want me to ask Sirius to bring you and your mother back. I can see where you didn't want Vincent and Gregory to hear this. From what I understand, their fathers are members of the Death Eaters. So is your father. Sirius said he bribed his way out of trouble."

"So you already knew all this. Then it makes it easier for me to ask. Would you do this for me and my Mother?"

"I can ask, but I can't guarantee what his response will be. I have to be honest Draco, Sirius doesn't like Malfoy. I'm not sure about your mother. But he has said that your mother and her sister chose their own paths. He has brought their third sister back into the Black Family after she was thrown out of the family because she married a muggle born. Sirius is not like his parents. He is not one of the aristocrats that think they are better than those of mixed blood. Or blood traitors."

"I know this, and my Mother and I have talked a great deal about it. I was brought up to be like his parents, but I always felt it was wrong. I do not wish to be like them."

"Uncle Sirius must make his own judgment. I can only speak for me, and I wish to be dropped from the Malfoy name."

"I can only ask, but until then, you have to remain where you are and continue to be like you are supposed to be like. If they found out what you are up to, they will hurt you or worse, kill you. And your mother will fare no better. You have to act like you can't stand our guts, and go out of your way to make trouble for us. You will probably be sorted into Slytherin, and that could hurt you."

"I know, but what can I do?"

"When the sorting begins, and it is you turn, ask to be put in another house and then complain about it. Be sure to explain this to whoever sorted you before you do it."

"Do you know how the sorting is done?"

"I do, but I can't tell you. Just remember to tell the official you wish to be in another house but that when he does it, you must complain to make it look like it is not what you wanted. I think he will understand. Now, I think you better go, before they come looking for you again and catch you here talking with us."

Draco shook Harry's hand and then the girls. He was surprised when he shook Luna's hand that he felt something deep inside. He looked into her eyes and saw something that stirred his emotions. He didn't understand what it meant, and he dropped it. But it would stay with him as long as she was around him.

After Draco left, there was little time left for the girls to get into their robes. Harry left the compartment so that they could change. He found the twins who were already dressed and talked with them until the train pulled up to the station. He told them about Malfoy and his request. He also told them of how he was going to pretend to hate them all and do his best to humiliate them. Of course, the twins had their own way of fighting back. It looked like things were going to be interesting this year they thought.

ANS-}

The students were all standing in the aisle watching a hat sing a song to the students about house rivalry and why it should be put aside. It lasted about three minutes, then Professor McGonagall began calling names for students to come up and be sorted. Hermione was the first one to go up from the group. She took a seat and the hat was placed on her head. She almost passed out when it began talking to her in her mind, "Hmmmm, brilliant mind. Hard to make friends so Hufflepuff is out of the question. Not sneaky or sly, so that drops Slytherin. Very brave. So, Rvaenclaw or Gryffindor."

"Sir, may I speak?"

"This is your mind to say what you wish my dear."

"Thank you. I have made friends already, so maybe Hufflepuff is still a possibility?"

"No, one friend does not a Hufflepuff make. Don't you like Ravenclaw or Gryffindor?"

"I only know that Sklytherin is not for me as I have seen what it takes to be there. I have seen Gryffindor and I don't know if I could fit in there. Ravenclaw suits my expertise better."

"So you wish to be in Ravenclaw."

"Yes, no. I'm not for sure sir. All I know is my friend said that where ever I go, they will follow me."

"They? I thought you only had one friend?"

"Three. Or Maybe five. I'm not for sure. It could even be six."

They were still talking when a voice rang out, "Will someone please move these two along so that others could be sorted."

Everyone turned to see Draco Malfoy pushing other students out of the way to get to the front.

He stopped when a loud voice called, "That is enough Mr. Malfoy. Your turn will come. It is the purpose of the hat to make sure you are all sorted according to your best qualifications. Maybe there is disagreement, but the Hat knows best. Now remain standing and be quiet." Albus Dumbledore seldom had to verbally discipline a student.

Meanwhile, the Hat and Hermione did not acknowledge the encounter. They continued to talk as it went on. "So your friends think I will just agree with your friend and put you all in the same house? Then why am I even here?"

"No sir, I did not say that to persuade you. It is just Luna and Harry believe it will happen."

"Harry you say? Harry Potter?"

"Yes sir, and Luna Lovegood."

"Selena's daughter. Well, why didn't you say so?"

"What difference would it have made?"

"All the difference in the world my dear. UNDECIDED!"

Every eye went to the stool where Hermione sat. Most wore questioning looks, but Harry, Luna and Ginny all wore smiles. Fred and George with another of their friends were laughing. Hermione was ready to run out of the hall when the Hat called out, "Will Harry Potter step forward."

Harry was still smiling when he came forward to take a seat. "Mr. Potter it is good to meet you. Your Mother was one of my favorite sorts. Now, you bring me the same feeling I had with her. Do you know which house you wish to be in?"

"Yes sir."

"And Miss Granger?"

"The same as me sir. But there is another favor I have to ask sir."

"And what is that ?"

"Luna Lovegood and Ginevra Weasley must also be in this house you chose for Miss Granger and myself."

"Anyone else you wish to sort?"

"Yes sir."

"Are you looking for work once your through with school Mr. Potter?"

"No sir, why?"

"Well, it seems you want my job. Who else is there?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"So you want them all in the same house?"

"No sir, I wish Malfoy in Hufflepuff."

The hat began laughing in Harry's mind. "You are cruel Mr. Potter. Perhaps it should be Slytherin for you."

"That wouldn't do at all sir. My Godfather would disown me. No sir Gryffindor for the rest of us, if you please."

The entire hall heard the Hat laugh as he said, "Miss Granger and Mr. Potter to Gryffindor."

Hermione and Harry joined the twins at the table.

Luna was next, and she went right to Gryffindor.

Draco was called up, and the Hat didn't even touch his head when it called out, "Hufflepuff!"

Draco almost died. "NO, This can't be. I refuse to go. Please say this is a joke. It was not suppose to go like this." Once again Albus had to quiet him down. This time Draco went to the Hufflepuff table and sat by himself at the end of the table. He didn't know how, but he knew Potter was behind this. But, the longer he thought on it, the more he began to realize this is what he wanted. He made it so that Draco's complaints were real.

Ginny and Ron joined the Gryffindor house and the sorting came to an end.

The next morning however, the complaints began all over again, this time coming from Lucius Malfoy. He demanded Draco be removed from Hufflepuff and put in Slytherin. Albus would hear nothing of it.

"Lucius, if this were another child, would you be fighting this hard for a change of sort?"

"Of course I would."

"The records do not indicate so. Three other cases have been brought to you, and you passed on all three, stating the Hat is the final deciding factor."

"That was not the same thing. They were only after certain mates, not true blood loyalty."

"So now you are making this a blood issue?"

"NO, that is not what I meant. You will be hearing from me again Dumbledore. This is not over."

"I'm afraid it is Mr. Malfoy. Draco will remain with Hufflepuff."

And that was the end of the excitement brought about by the sorting.


	11. Chapter 11

A New Start Keeperoliver Chapter Eleven Fire Side Chats

The first day off classes was completed and the four friends made quite a name for themselves. Luna had taken over Charms with Professor Flitwick. It was a class that had no magic involved, so Luna kept him talking for the entire class telling stories of past students. He spent the most time on the Marauders, but a fair amount of time on the Pruitt Twins. Luna shared her experiences with the Marauders and no one believed she knew who they actually were. Luna never asked Harry to back her story, she just asked the Professor something that only a person who knew the Marauders would know. "What was the marauders worst year and why?" is the question he asked.

Luna lowered her head, "I wish you asked something else Professor." and the class all called her a liar.

Harry was ready to jump up and chastise the entire class, but Luna stopped him. "I do not lie. But the answer still bothers two of the Marauders. The member known as Padfoot got a member of a different house to go to a location and look for something. It was planned that this student would meet something that could hurt or even kill him if he found it. The member known as Prongs went along with this trick until he thought better of it. He stopped the student before he got very far, saving him from any harm. It didn't make him feel any better that he almost helped a friend hurt another student."

The class looked to the Professor for confirmation and Professor Flitwick replied, "Miss Lovegood has told the truth, without hurting anyone else with names. The names were not necessary to know the story. The titles she used told me she knew the true story."

It still left doubt with her classmates from the other house which was Ravenclaw. They teased her about her fantasies and took her supplies and hid them through out the school.

She never told Harry about this, and it went on for a few months. However, that is the future and we are worried about now.

Hermione and Harry excelled in a class no one thought anyone could excel in. Potions was said to be the worst class in school. The Professor teaching the class was bias towards Slytherin as he was Head of House. This class was shared with Slytherin and in this class, seven students received point. Harry and Hermione received the most with 50 points each. Luna and a Slytherin named Blaise received 25 points each. Ginny, Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davies received 10 points each. Crabbe and Goyle got detention as did Seamus Finnigan from Gryffindor. Seamus caused an explosion with his, but Crabbe and Goyle left a brew on the Professor's desk that ate through the vial and the wooden desk.

In Transfiguration, Ginny took top honors when she transformed her toothpick into a needle, and then a piece of string into thread and she sewed a hole in her knee when she fell outside the class room. Professor McGonagall gave her 100 points for creativity and 50 points for a perfect spell.

It was during DADA that they learned not all classes resulted in points given. This one lost them a combined 100 points because the Professor was pathetic, and Harry, and Ginny let him know. Professor Quirrell took the points, but his teaching did not get any better. If anything, it got worse.

The last class had been History of Magic, and somehow they all survived it with out falling asleep like the rest of the class did. Even Ron's snoring didn't stop Professor Binns from boring the rest of the class.

Now that the day was over and the evening meal complete, the students were all back in the den of their house. Ginny and Hermione sat in front of the fire feeding their pets. Ginny named hers Tammy, and Hermione named hers Randy. Luna was there as well with Ervin the Ermine. The only other first year girl was Lavender Brown, and she sat with the other girls and admired the pets they were holding.

Lavender knew the monkees were eating and didn't wish to disturb them, but she asked Luna if she could hold Ervin which Luna held him out for her. The ermine seems to melt through her fingers and formed a puddle of fur on her lap. Lavender laughed hard enough to cause him to look up at her and then plop back down for a snooze. She petted him the entire time he was on her lap. Both of them content for however long they stayed like that. This gave Luna a chance to talk to Harry in private.

"Harry, this weekend I need you to accompany me to meet someone. I know, I don't need to ask, but this time I need it to be a secret that only you and I can share for a while. Quite a while and maybe never let anyone else know about who it is."

Harry just smiled at Luna, "You I know I trust you sis. Don't worry, I will keep quiet. You better watch it, I think Lavender is becoming attached to Ervin. Look at them." Luna looked and saw both of them fast asleep, with Lavender still petting the ermine.

Hermione and Ginny were talking about their classes and they both agreed that DADA had been the worst of the lot, even over History. Ginny then brought Harry and Luna into the conversation about defense. Seamus and Dean heard them talking as well and if Dean hadn't been playing chess with Ron, he would have joined Seamus when he went to get a better listen in. They both had watched the four students excel in class and Seamus wished he could be in their same level. If he listened, maybe could learn from them.

Luna saw Seamus come over and stand close, so she scooted over and had him sit by her, which he did. He heard Ginny ask Harry what they could do to make sure they got the training they needed from a reliable source. "I could approach Professor Dumbledore and tell him what we think of Professor Quirrells lack of skills."

"Or we could teach ourselves." came a voice new to them. Seamus thought they needed to take matters into their own hands.

"Seamus, we can't teach ourselves. We hardly know the material." Harry countered.

"You know what he is teaching is crap, don't you?"

"Of course, but that doesn't mean I am any better than he is. Or Hermione or Ginny. We need a teacher that can teach us the right way. Say, wait a minute, that's not a bad idea. Seamus you may have hit on some thing. We can't teach ourselves, but that doesn't mean we can't ask for outside help."

Hermione and Luna sat up at this. Luna made a point, "Harry, do you think Remus would come teach us?"

Hermione added, "Or your godfather Harry. What was his name?"

"Is that a case of CRS hitting Miss Granger? I didn't think she ever forgot anything. His name is Sirius, and I would prefer Remus to teach us, like Luna suggested. But suppose instead we got another student to teach us. That way we don't have to ask Professor Dumbledore to help."

Ginny became afraid of what Harry was about to suggest, "Please don't say it Harry. I don't think I could take it."

"Why not Gin. Fred and George are brilliant"

A new voice entered into the talks, "Ginny is right Harry, Fred and George would make a joke out of it."

"Then who do you suggest Ron?"

"Percy."

Ginny canceled that suggestion, "He hasn't got the time Ron, between studies and his girlfriend. No I think Luna's suggestion is the best. See if Remus could teach us."

Harry would bring it up to the Professor in the morning. He then asked what they thought about History. He got snoring noises from Ron, Dean and Seamus. Luna and Ginny faked like they were sleeping and Lavender wasn't faking. She was fast asleep with Ervin asleep on her lap.

Hermione was laughing at the display and Harry was trying his best not to. "I know he is boring, but what can we do about it?"

"Replace him. Look Harry, since you are talking to the Professor in the morning, ask him about History. Surly there is more to History than the Goblin Wars?" Ginny asked.

Seamus spoke up once again, "How about Potions. I can't believe I got detention on the first class. Thursday is going to be a long day. And then to spend it with the Slytherin morons only makes matters worse."

Luna answered this for Seamus, "We can take care of that ourselves. I will partner with you in class and keep you straight."

"Really?"

"What about us?" Ron and Dean called out.

Hermione said, "I can sit with you Dean and Lavender can sit with Ron."

They both looked happier after that. Lavender never even knew she volunteered for anything.

Then Harry asked, "Seamus, please don't take this the wrong way, but could you leave us for a bit. I have something to say that concerns someone else and I don't believe he wants anyone else to know."

"Sure Harry, not a problem. And thanks for listening to me and for any help you may give me."

"You're welcome Seamus, and you too Ron and Dean." the two waved as they continued their game and Seamus joined them.

"I think we need to add Draco to the list of names for the extra training. I think it will make him feel accepted. " Harry commented.

Hermione felt differently, "Harry, if you ask him, then you have to be fair and ask the rest of the students. You can't single out select students when it comes to learning."

"I know Hermione, but if we have too many students, then Remus may refuse to teach us."

"Why would he do that?"

"You have to know Remus, Hermione. He is a good man Hermione, but he has his ghosts."

"Ghosts?"

"Things that haunt him."

"But that shouldn't stop him from teaching. As students we have the right to learn the material from a competent instructor."

"That doesn't mean the person has to take on the job to teach us. Hermione, I will ask that he teaches us, and I will ask how many he will teach if he accepts. Other than that, I don't know what else I can say."

"Well then, what about Sirius?"

Ginny just answered, "Fred and George in larger doses. All we would learn is pranking. How to. Where to. When to. Who to."

"Is he really that bad?"

"Hermione, he is a thirty year old man with an eleven year old mentality." Harry answered.

Luna disagreed, "Harry, Sirius thinks at least on the fifteen or sixteen year old level. Give him a little credit."

"OK Sis. But then you still go back to the twins who are Thirteen. So not much difference. But I would like to see the Twins teach as we wouldn't have to go to the Professor."

Walking through the door as he said this were Fred and George and they heard Harry's last sentence.

"Fred, our dream has come true. Well. One of them at least. Someone wants us to teach them our secrets."

"I heard George. But it's not just the asking, it's who is doing the asking. Why it is none other than the son of a legend."

"Whoa, hold your ponies there guys, it's not what you think. We were talking about the DADA Professor."

"What can he teach you."

"That we can't teach you."

"That's just it. He can't teach us anything. He is inept. Unskilled. He can't even speak straight without stuttering, He is impossible to understand."

"What are we missing here. You say you would like to see us teach. Then you talk about another teacher. Is there anything else we need to know about?" Fred asked.

"Yes, we were talking about Remus coming to teach us."

"Brilliant."

"Outstanding."

"Excellent."

"Superb."

"So, we take it you like that idea?"

"Like is such a small word."

"Like is a pistachio ice cream."

"You like it because it is ice cream."

"Not because it is Pistachio."

"It is better to say we love the idea."

"And look forward to seeing it happen."

Ginny let out a breath. "You guys are insane. We like the idea as well, but how will Remus take it."

"Why."

"Should."

"Mind."

"It."

"Because of the amount of people we are talking about. The whole first year." Harry said.

Hermione corrected him, "Harry, when I said all the students, I meant all the students. Years one through seven."

"Are you out of your mind Hermione. It would be hard enough to get him to teach first year. And then we were talking about the twins teaching us. How could they teach fourth through seventh years."

"I would have come to that Harry. I'm not out of my mind. I have the whole school on my mind."

"THAT'S IT. THAT'S HOW WE'LL DO IT. HERMIONE YOU ARE BRILLIANT. HARRY WE HAVE TO SEE SOMEONE TOMORROW. IT CAN'T WAIT UNTIL SATURDAY."

"Luna are you OK?" Harry was concerned.

"I'm fine Harry. Hermione just gave me the answer to our problem. You will know all about it tomorrow. Now, have you finished feeding the darlings Ginny and Hermione?"

"Yes." "Yes." They both answered.

"Good. Lavender, it is time to go to bed. I need Ervin back."

"Go away and come back in an hour." she said as she cuddled with Ervin.

"I told you so." Harry pushed Luna's shoulder.

"Nip it Harry." Luna reached down and took Ervin from Lavender and went to bed. Lavender woke up.

"What happened?"

"Luna went to bed."

"I see, and she took sweetykins with her."

"Yup." Harry laughed.

Harry was back up again at 5AM. He knew Luna would want to be up and around just to beat the other students out of the dorm before they woke up. Harry got cleaned up and dressed then headed downstairs. He was not expecting what he found.

"I'm sorry Harry, They would not let me go off by myself. I told them you would be with me, but that just made it worse."

Ginny spoke out. "Harry, if you are thinking of getting into trouble and there is nothing we can do to stop you, then were are going with you to try and keep the trouble to a minimum."

"Harry, we don't like the idea of causing trouble this early in the year. Please reconsider before you go out and do this."

"Do what? I don't even know what Luna wants me to do. She wants me to go with her someplace and meet someone. Isn't that what you said Luna?"

"Yes it was Harry, but that was before I knew we had a following. Still, you need to meet this person and the sooner the better. If Ginny and Hermione insist on coming, I can only hope the person will show up."

And the four of them made their way out of the dorm and Luna lead them to the Astronomy Tower, Instead of going up however, she took them down the stairs into an area none have ever seen before, except for Luna. "Hello, are you there?"

"I am here Luna, but why are these others?"

"I'm sorry. We will leave if you wish us to."

"You didn't answer my question Luna. Why are they here?"

"They would not let Harry and I go alone. Yes, this is Harry Potter and with him are Ginevra Weasley, and Hermione Granger."

"Do not worry yourself Luna, as it is probably better that they are here. Now, if you will all stand back, I will enter." and the four pulled back against the wall, and a faint light shone and when it stopped shining, there was an elderly woman standing before them.

Luna introduced her. "Harry and Ginny this is the person who sent me back. Hermione, you don't know the story yet, and it will have to wait to be told you. Harry, she has something she needs to tell you, and it may be the answer to our problem."

"I do not know of any problem Luna, but if I can be of assistance I will be of service."

"Even if the girls are here to see it?"

"If it is important then yes even if they are here to see it. However, I must warn you that once it is started, it must not be interrupted."

Ginny asked, "Will Harry be hurt?"

"Yes."

"Will he die?" Hermione asked.

"No, but he may wish he had."

Harry was now interested in what was going on. His being hurt and wishing to die certainly didn't sound like fun. "What is it you wish to do to me?"

"Remove something from you that should not be there. However, once it is removed you will feel a significant rise in your magical powers. It will not be a boost, it will be a freeing of what is already there."

"You say significant. How much is this significance?"

"Almost twice what you have already."

"TWICE? You mean something is in me that is keeping me from my true power? What is it?"

"You may not like what I have to say Harry."

"If it rids me of something that is keeping me from my full potential, then I wish it gone. Is it really that strong that it keeps me weak?"

"Do you feel weak Harry?"

"That's just it, how would I know if I never felt my full power. Until now I have always felt normal. Perhaps a bit stronger than some."

"Harry, you have never been normal. You are stronger than some. Adults that is. Almost all children. With this item removed, you will be stronger than perhaps even Albus Dumbledore."

Luna got back into the conversation, "This is what I hope for Harry. If you were that strong, then teaching the other students would make more sense."

Lady Hogwarts laughed, "So, you are starting it early Luna. What is the reasoning behind it?"

"Our DADA instructor is incompetent. He is teaching us nothing."

"Yes,just like the last time around. Professor Quirrell, is it not?"

"That's him. We wish him to be gone, but we doubt Professor Dumbledore will release him. We were going to ask Remus Lupin to come teach us, but I really doubt he would. He is helping my Mum run the paper, and he is falling in love with her I feel. I may have a father once again."

"Excellent Luna, I am happy to hear that. I see now why Harry needs it done now, and I agree with you, but Harry, it is like I said, it will be very painful, and once we start, we cannot stop, as it will not work if only partially completed and we could not repeat it. If you wish to wait until you are older, it is fully understandable."

"If it's going to hurt, then it doesn't matter my age. If I do it now, then I will not be looking forward to the pain in the future."

"As you wish Harry. I need you girls to stand against the far wall, and I will protect you all with a shield. I don't know what to expect from Harry when he is in pain. He could fight back."

Luna, Ginny and Hermione did what she asked, and they felt the shield she put up. Then she had Harry lay on the table she cleared magically. She also padded it to prevent Harry from hurting himself. "OK Harry, I need you to take a deep breath now. Good, now let it out. One more time, then get ready as it will begin. Excellent, OK Harry, her it comes." and the Lady laid her hands on Harry's chest and began to chant in a language even Hermione didn't recognize.

Nothing happened for the first few seconds, then Harry's body began to twitch. It got stronger as she continued her chant. Then Harry gave a mighty lurch and his body began thrashing about like it was in it's death throes. He began to scream, asking for the pain to stop. He beat on his chest hoping it would help, but it didn't. He was crying, hoping for the pain to cease.

The girls stood there and watched as Harry was tortured, knowing there was nothing they could do. Luna was in tears as well, as it was her brother that was going through this. And it was because of her. It had to be done, whether it was done now or later. She just hoped it worked.

Harry's thrashing became violent for a brief second, then something happened only the lady could explain. A tiny ghost like figure left Harry's body and once it was out, the Lady destroyed it with fire.

Harry laid still after it was gone, then something else was going on with him. His glasses shattered upward away from his face. His body grew in size and strength. He was not like a body builder, but any baby fat he may have had was gone, and his body was more sculptured. Then he began to send out lightning bolts from his fingers. They were controlled and threatened no one, but the display was spectacular. He then rose from the table and moved around the room. He went first to the Lady, and he nodded his head to her. He then moved to the girls, and he smiled at Hermione and Ginny, then he went to Luna and he cried for her. Luna didn't understand this. But Harry was still crying as he left her to return to the table and set back down. It then became all quiet and the ritual was complete. Harry sat up and went right to Luna and pulled her into a hug. The Lady had not removed the shield, and Harry walked right through it as if it were not in place. The Lady smiled at what she watched. Harry now had his full power. It was up to them to try and explain it to everyone.

Harry told Luna what he saw, "Luna, I saw the end of the war you were in. I saw what happened to everyone. I saw where you were the last one left alive. I am so sorry for what you went through. I don't know if I could have taken it like you did. I must have really loved you to keep you safe like I did. I doubt if I loved you as much as I do now though."

Luna smile and placed a hand on his face, "Thank you Harry. It was close, but I think you do love me just a bit more now. Not much mind you. So, how do you feel?"

Harry pulled Ginny and Hermione into his hug and told them all, "I can not believe a person could feel like this. It is like there are two of me sharing each others magic. In fact I know it is someone else magic." Harry turned to the Lady, "You know who it is I share their magic with, don't you?"

"Yes Harry."

"It's my mother, isn't it?"

"Yes Harry."

Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he said, "She did it to save me from Voldemort, and to give me an edge. She knew I would have to face him again."

"I see where it was more than just magic she left you Harry. She left you her wisdom and common sense as well."

"Oh dear Lady, she left me far more than that. Se left me her memories. I can see my parents any time I wish to now. It is not like talking with them, but to see how they lived is better than what I had to rely on before. I had to hear others talk about her and try to explain who she was. Now I know who she was and why she Loved my Dad. I know her thoughts on the Marauders. The only thing better she could have left me, was her and dad."

"I am so happy for you Harry. I didn't know she left all that, I just thought it was her magic. I hope it fills you with love that only a mother can share with her child."

"Thank you for this Lady Hogwarts. I hope we are allowed to come back in the future, and I mean all of us."

"I will be disappointed if you all don't come back some time this year. I believe I can still teach you all something, even you Harry."

The four left the Lady, and headed for the Great Hall, and breakfast. The meal hadn't started yet and there were a few students in the hall. As the four friends entered, all eyes went to them, but it wasn't for the girls, it was for the man that was with them. When they took a seat at Gryffindor table, it got them all wondering who the new student was.

Draco was the next to enter, and he saw the girls sitting with a stranger. He thought it may be a good way to further solidify his attitude. He walked to the girls, "I see you all got smart and dumped Potter for someone respectable. Who is he by the way, I don't think I have seen him yet?"

When Harry stood up, he towered over Draco. "You're looking for Harry Potter? That's too bad as I have come forward to take his place. Your name is Draco, isn't it?"

"If it means anything to you, then yes I am. But what did you do to Potter?"

"I told you, I replaced him."

"Then who are you?"

"Why I am Harry James Potter, son to Lily Marie and James Charlus Potter. God son to Sirius Orion Black."

Draco fell to the ground in a dead faint.


	12. Chapter 12

A New Start Keeperoliver Chapter Twelve Harry's New Life

A/N: I would like to take this time to apologize and for a rebuttal. The apology is to all the readers of this story for my obvious mistake in the spelling of Molly's maiden name. I spelled it Pruitt, and the correct spelling is Prewitt. For that I am very sorry if it upset you. I thank some of the readers for pointing this out.

Now, for the rebuttal. I don't mind people giving me a review that is less than reasonable. However, when a person does this as a guest, without giving me a chance to respond is in my mind cowardly. It is obvious you do not like this story and my writing Guest, yet you continue to read and continue to complain. If it is so bad that you can't take it, go to another story. I have received complaints from others who use their log in name that gives me a chance to respond. Then there are those who attack when they see the chance because an author leaves his block off because many readers wish to review, but are not registered. I call you cowards because you don't wish to receive harsh words like those you send. I expect I will again receive harsh words from you, being the coward you are. I will not turn the filter on for my reviews, as there are still those who like my work and wish to tell me so.

Please do not let my rant affect those who review that give me a chance to reply. I answer all my reviews with honest and respectful comments, for the most part. I use harsh language in my stories, but seldom in my reviews. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

ANS-}

Draco was not the only one shocked at the change in Harry. The twins were amazed at the change and insisted on becoming a part of his entourage. They wished to be a part of what they knew was going to be a major contributor to the demise of the Dark Forces. Not for the fame but for the glory.

The girls in the school also had their eyes on Harry as well, and that got both Ginny and Hermione worried for his welfare. If they started to make passes at him in the numbers of those showing interest, it could make for little rest for him.

Harry saw this as well, and promised them that he would not let the other girls get to him. The fact that his Mum's memories kept coming to him showed him how Sirius was in school and that was not what Harry was looking for. He also saw what his Dad did to impress his Mum and didn't think Ginny would go for it any more than his Mum. He had to learn how to keep her memories in the back ground so that he could keep his own life going forward. Right now though, he cherished these memories as he went through them.

Before Harry ate, he went to the Headmaster and asked if he could have a few words with him before classes. "Certainly Harry, I think you have DADA first thing this morning so I will tell Professor Quirrell you will be missing his class. But one thing you have to tell me is why you changed so dramatically."

"If that is the case sir, then maybe you should add Luna, Ginny and Hermione as well. They were with me when it happened and could tell you more of what happened as I was a little under the weather while it happened."

"I will add them to the list as well Harry. I look forward to what you four have to say."

Harry returned to the table just as the food appeared and filled a plate and ate. He waited for the girls to eat and then had them join him for his talk with the Headmaster. Albus was already gone when they walked by the Professor's table and continued on to his entry. They missed the glare they were getting from Professor Quirrell.

The Gargoyle was already off to the side to allow them entry and the steps took them to the door leading to the chamber of the Head Office. They were asked to enter when they knocked and four seats awaited them in front of Albus' desk. "Please take a seat. Now Harry what is it you wish to ask me?"

"Professor, have you received any complaints from anyone about your DADA instructor?"

"I was wondering when they would start, but I wasn't expecting it to be this early. You have to know Harry that he was the only applicant for the position. If you haven't been told, it is a cursed post in that when a person takes the position, it is only for one year. Something always happens to the person where he or she can not return the next year."

"I see where that can be a problem sir, but the man is incompetent. He couldn't teach a drowning man to swim. The girls have asked if there could be someone from the outside that could come in and train us."

"Like I said Harry he was the only one to show up when I posted the opening."

"Sir, if I may speak."

"Miss Lovegood, this is not class, if you wish to say something then by all means say it." Albus smiled.

"Well sir, this may sound weird, but I was wondering what you would say to having a student teach the school in an after school session. Each night a different year to keep the confusion down."

"Do you have such a student in mind Miss Lovegood?"

"Yes sir I do. Harry."

"Miss Lovegood, I can not see a Seventh year student taking instructions from a first year student, and I think you agree with me on that. If you don't then you are not the person I think you are."

"Professor, if I could get someone here to agree with me that you would recognize as competent, would you consider the idea?"

"Quite a bit would be centered on this person. However, if who you bring to me is some one I recognize as intelligent, then I will think on it."

Luna looked to the ceiling and asked, "Are you there?"

When she did this, Albus knew who it was she was calling for. It would be hard to deny her intelligence and her words if she were to back Harry. But how she could he could not imagine with him only in his first year. No matter how much he knew, unless it was a seventh year level, it could not work.

Lady Hogwarts answered Luna, "I hear you Luna. Your crowds keep getting bigger when you ask for me. Am I to expect this every time?"

"I'm sorry but I have to get a point across to Professor Dumbledore. I asked him to allow Harry to train all years for DADA. He doesn't think Harry would have the respect an instructor would need from all years above his. If you were to tell him about Harry, then maybe he will listen."

"I am sorry Luna, but in this I agree with the Headmaster. Harry does have the knowledge and the strength to accomplish this, but not the experience. I know how you all feel about your current instructor, so maybe you should work on getting rid of him."

Albus had to step in before it got too far. "I'm sorry Madam, but there are no other applicants for the position. If there were, I would have him replaced."

The Lady was ready for that response, "Have you gone to the Ministry and asked for someone to help. An Auror in training could work for this position."

"But that would mean the person was fresh out of Hogwarts. Are you sure he or she could handle the pressure in that situation?"

"Are you willing to let your students suffer under the current instructor?"

Albus had no answer for that remark. He went to the floo and called Amelia Bones to ask the question, "Hello Amelia, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine Albus, but it apparent that you are not. Otherwise you would have visited in person. Now what is it I can do for you?"

"I was wondering if you had a Auror in training that would like to teach DADA to my students. The one I currently employ is not quite up to standards."

"Then why did you hire him, Albus? Surely you were aware of his qualifications during his interview."

"He was the only applicant, Amelia. Not much of a competition do you think?"

"It's that cursed job thing again isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so. But perhaps if this works out, there may be a way around it. What if every year we use an Auror in Training for this position. The curse would still be in affect but we would have it under control."

"If you are even considering that, why even go to me. Just keep a seventh year student and have him or her fill the position. That way you know the strength of the individual."

"That may work for next year, but what about this year?"

"Very well I shall ask our trainer who the best applicant is and then I will ask if he or she wishes to teach at Hogwarts. I will have an answer by the end of the day, if not sooner."

"Thank you Amelia for even agreeing with my request, even if it fails to find an instructor. I will await your response."

Every one agreed to what just transpired between the Headmaster and the Manager of the MLE. Albus told them until they found a replacement, Professor Quirrell would still be their instructor.

The Lady soon left the meeting as did the students. Albus did feel better after the meeting though as he felt there was something about Quirrell he did not like. It was an evil presence he felt about him. Not a strong one but it was there. Almost like he was only part evil, if that was even possible.

Harry and the girls went to their second class which was Potions and waited outside the door for the current class to Neville usually stayed to himself and seldom was with anyone. However when he arrived at the Potions classroom and found Harry there, he felt he needed to ask, "Hello Harry, How are you?"

"I'm good Neville, how about yourself?"

"Not too well. I just got kicked out of DADA and now I'll probably get the same thing in this class. I am not doing too well in any class except Herbology."

"Would you like some help then Neville?"

"I was about to ask you for some help, so yes I would be most appreciative for any you could give me. In this class especially. Professor Snape scares me for some reason."

Harry laughed, "He does that to a lot of students Neville. I'll tell you what, I have the best person to help you working with me, and she may be willing to do it. What do you think Hermione?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me Harry?" Hermione laughed.

"Are you saying you won't help a fellow student Hermione?" Harry asked in all seriousness.

Hermione felt bad after the exchange, "No Harry, I'm not saying that at all. I would be glad to help Neville."

Harry then laughed, "I knew you would Hermione. There you go Neville, a friend indeed."

The doors opened soon after that and when the last one exited, the new group entered. Since Harry was with just Ginny now, he took a seat with Ron, who was pleased to have his company and knowledge.

Lavender was surprised when Dean sat with her for the class. She saw Seamus with Luna, Hermione with Neville and Ginny with Ron and Harry.

This gave Gryffindor the best showing on class as all their potions were accepted buy Professor Snape with passing grades. Slytherin still Had Crabbe and Goyle, who were still inept. Parkinson had paired with Tracy Davis and Daphne was with Zabini and they all received passing grades as well. Severus was pleased with this class for the most part, as it showed not only a good knowledge of potions, but also of the sharing of knowledge which he saw very little of it in the other classes.

ANS-}

After lunch, Albus was sitting at his desk going over reports from the Professors on the students. One name that surprised him was Neville Longbottom. Except for Herbology, he was failing all others. He didn't understand this as he came from a brilliant family. Frank and Alice were top students in their class, along with Lily and Remus, as well as Severus. Why was Neville so weak? He would ask to speak to him later, after dinner.

The floo flared up and the head of Amelia Bones appeared in the flames, "Albus, I found you an applicant. She is two years out of Hogwarts and wishes to start immediately."

"Very good Amelia. With the two years she has from you teaching, it will be perfect. Who is it?"

"Nymphadora Tonks."

Albus remembered the Metamorph quite well. She was bright, smart, charming and clumsy. She tripped over dust balls while in school.

Unfortunately things did not go as planned. A Death Eater raid caused all vacations, transfers and scheduled time off to be canceled. Tonks teaching career was put on hold.

Quirrell was pleased with himself, having figured his time as a teacher was coming to an end. He gave himself some time to continue looking for the item that Dumbledore had hidden in the castle. He figured he had two weeks to locate and secure the stone.

He also planned on doing something to Potter while he was here. With thing happening so fast, and the change that came over Potter, he looked more formidable as an opponent. He seemed stronger as well as larger. He would like to find out what Potter had done to bring about this change so that he could try it. First he needed to find the stone so that he could have longevity, then he could go for strength.

ANL-}

Once Harry heard of the delay for the new DADA teacher, he asked all the students he knew to ask all the student they knew to meet for after school hours to learn the correct DADA training. He would ask the strongest student from each year that attends to teach the others. He would train those who would accept him as a trainer.

Hermione devised a way for the students to be contacted, using a twins made mirror. It would light up when a pass word was spoken. She changed it so that instead of lighting up, it heated up. This would alert the owner of a training session. The twins loved the idea of the mirror and would use it them selves calling it the all weather mirror. However, Hermione would not tell them the spell she used to connect all the mirrors. Luna remembered the coins she developed for Dumbledore's Army. This wasn't as advanced, but for a first year it was remarkable.

The meeting place was to be outside between the castle and Hagrid's hut. It was already approved by Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. Quirrell was not happy about this at all, and complained to the Headmaster about it, but all he got was, "What the students do in their own time is their business. I have no problem with them doing a little studying on their own. Why does it bother you Professor Quirrell?"

"Because they are making it look like I am not teaching them anything."

"Well, are you?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Of course I am. Why else am I still here?"

Minerva had an answer that she made under her breath that no one could hear, 'Because you scared off any opposition you may have had in acquiring this position.'

The students that gathered outside were more than anticipated by Hermione and Harry, but about what Luna expected. Harry looked to her, "How could you know Sis? Almost the whole student body is out here."

"Harry, don't you think the whole school is feeling the same way you are? I mean they are being taught DADA by the same person teaching us. So with that being the case, it only stands to reason that they all needed to learn in order to pass OWLs and NEWTs as well as end of year exams."

"Yes, but they don't even know who will be teaching them. Heck, we don't even know who will be teaching them."

"We do know one who will be teaching Harry. You."

"First years, Luna, but what about the other years?"

"Harry, you know the material and the spells for all years, use it. They will see this and follow you. Have faith in yourself."

"It's not me we have to worry about, it's them having faith in me."

"If you show them what you can do, Harry, that will be enough to get them to follow."

"I'll try. I can't promise anything though."

Harry went to the front of the gathering and asked for their attention, "Pleas listen up. We are all here for the same thing, and that is to get ourselves prepared for final exams. We are not being properly taught in class for our DADA finals and that is unacceptable. I propose that the most knowledgeable person from each year step forward and train your fellow classmates and help them pass your finals. We should continue to do this until we have a proper instructor in place. Now are there any who wish to do this." Harry waited for students to step forward. However there were none who wished to undertake this task. "Is there no one who feels they can do this?"

Still no one came forward. Harry took a deep breath and then he thought, maybe a competition could help. "Alright then what I suggest is we all find an opponent and challenge him or her to a duel. No harmful spells are to be used. The winners will continue to challenge until we are down to the last few in each year." This was accepted and it began.

Many of the first round matches were short and the winners waited until the round was finished before they took the next challenge.

Harry was surprised at who advanced with the first year students. Ginny, Hermione and Luna all defeated their challenger. Draco did as well as Ron, Seamus, and Dean. Neville lost to Dean quickly.

Harry saw the twins went on to the next challenge as well. Percy stepped forward as his years winner.

Sixth year seemed to be the toughest to win. They were all very good. It took the longest to determine the winners.

He was disappointed that only first year Slytherins came for the training, and four of them went forward while Crabbe and Goyle were defeated handily.

Now Harry was seeing challenges between different houses, as the second round began. Harry was even challenged by a Ravencalw, Anthony Goldstein challenged him and He was sorry he did, as he went down on the first spell. Once again, Ginny, Hermione and Luna advanced. Draco did as well, but Ron and Dean fell. Seamus did advance. Blaise, Daphne and Tracey advanced while Pansy fell in the second round.

The third round saw Hermione fall to Daphne, while Ginny defeated Tracey. Blaise defeated Draco and Luna defeated Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff.

The next to final round was set, and Ginny had to face Daphne, Luna had to face Sally Ann Perks from Ravenclaw, Seamus had to face Blaise and Harry had to face another Ravenclaw, Robert Forrester.

Daphne, Luna, Blaise and Harry were the winners of their matches. Harry wanted to watch Luna's challenge, but Blaise was anxious to finish it. Harry and Luna ended their matches at the same time so neither got to watch the other fight.

Now, they looked to the winners of the other years, and found the twins had to face each other, and George was victorious over Fred. Percy lost somewhere down the line.

With the winners now standing to the front of the student body, one final challenge was made. An overall winner to see who was the best. Harry tried to refuse the challenge as each year had it's champion, but it was not to be. He would have to fight once again. Harry defeated the fourth year challenge and George defeated the second year challenge. Sixth year defeated seventh year. Fifth got to sit out. Now fifth year was to fight George, and Harry had to fight the sixth year student. It was unavoidable, George was his match, and Harry won his, so now they had to face each other.

George approached Harry and they shook hands. "Harry, no matter the outcome, the two best are here to see who one and who two is."

Harry laughed at his answer, "Well George, you can have the #2 spot. It stinks if you ask me."

George thought on it for a minute then broke out laughing as well, "Oy, are we going to have a prank contest here? I'm all for that."

"No, I just couldn't pass on the line. It was too perfect. So, when ever you're ready George."

"On the count of three then. ONE! TWO! Rictumsempra!" George tried to take advantage, but Harry was ready for anything from the twin. Instead of blocking the spell, he redirected it and George barely dodged it in time. "Don't know your own spells so you use mine Harry?"

"Just thought I'd give you a taste of your own medicine there George. Now try a bit of my own." and George was caught in a tanglefoot spell that caused him to fall. Before he could recover, Harry had his wand at George's throat. "Do you give there George?"

"You win Harry. You're too fast for me."

With his win, Harry was asked to teach the others DADA.

For two weeks the entire student body that attended became better students as they were finally taught what they needed to know. Harry had students such as George, Luna and the other final winner to help him.

During these two weeks, Harry became friends with Blaise, Daphne, Tracey and Pansy. They wished to learn how to defend themselves against the other house mates in Slytherin. Draco was with them as well, but he worked mostly with Daphne and Luna. He felt a link to both for some reason.

During those two weeks, Quirrell found a chamber that was guarded by a two headed dog that was quite protective of a trap door it was guarding. He could not find a way past the three heads, and magic did poorly against it.

He was certain that this was what he was looking for, but he was no closer now than he was when he first got to Hogwarts, to finding the stone.

The two weeks had passed and Hogwarts finally was given their new DADA instructor. Quirrell was dismissed before he could get to the stone. The announcement brought up at breakfast the following morning and some cheering greeted her but it was not what Albus expected. It seems that Harry's class was better accepted than expected.

With Professor Quirrell gone, things looked to get better, but they would later learn that he was not gone completely. He still had a task he needed to complete.


	13. Chapter 13

A New Start Keeperoliver Chapter Thirteen Professor Tonks

Tonks first class had been with the third year students of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. The welcomed her and accepted her as their new instructor, but there was something there she could not figure out. It was like they were missing something. She had the class read a chapter from the course book, but asked for Fred and George to see her. They went to the desk and took a seat when she offered them one.

"I asked to see you two, because I knew your brother Charlie from school. Could you please tell me why everyone here acts like they are missing something I can't give them?"

Fred answered first, but not what she expected, "You're her! We wondered who it was that stole Charlies heart. So much so he even considered passing on going to Romania."

"He walked around like he lost a puppy. He was so upset he played with his food for an hour before he asked to be excused from the table."

"Look guys, I do not wish to go into Charlies personal life. I need to know what I can do to get my students believing in me. Was he really playing with his food?"

Fred and Georges laugh caught the attention of the other students. "True. Did that for about a week, until he got so hungry, he forgot what he was starving himself for. The first part of your question is harder to put into words. I'm afraid the last instructor before you was so good, we hated to give him up." Fred and George shared the statement.

"But then why did you guys ask to get Professor Quirrell fired?"

"Who said anything about that git. We were talking about Harry." George cleared it up.

"Umm, who's this Harry?"

"Now, this may be hard to believe, but Harry Potter is a first year student that taught the rest of the school DADA because Quirrell was an idiot." Fred was not ashamed of his calling a Professor a name.

"You mean to tell me a first year taught higher level students, to include seventh years?"

"Yes, and brilliantly I might add." George added.

"So why am I here then?"

"Because you're just too cute to pass on."

"Because you're doing a much better job than your prior instructor."

"Because we asked for someone and you were chosen."

"Because Harry quit teaching us when you took the job."

"But Harry wasn't your instructor. So he must have trained you after classes. So why does he have to quit?"

"Because you're teaching us now."

"So? If the students enjoyed his teaching, then continue it to go along with my classes. He doesn't have to teach a class every night. Twice a week should be fine, like Saturday and Sunday. Each year having it's own day. How long were his lessons?"

"Four hours."

"FOUR HOURS!"

"Just about. Why did you think it not enough?"

"Not enough? How did Harry get any work done?"

"Well, he had help with that."

"You mean someone else did his homework?"

"No, of course not. Harry would have one of the better students take over class for an hour so he could get some homework done. "He would finish all his homework in that time."

"Is Harry a genius or something?"

"He is not Albus Dumbledore, but he may be better than Minerva McGonagall."

"Thanks guys, I appreciate your honesty. As the next time you talk to Charlie, tell him I said hello for me, Please."

"Will do Professor T."

Fred and George took their seats back with the class and soon were practicing disillusioning along with the rest. Of course Harry already taught them this but it made Tonks happy to see everyone try to make her look good. She was amazed at how fast they all learned the spell.

It was the same with the rest of the classes she had. Except for her seventh year Slytherins. They were far behind the other students. She spent most of her time with them.

On her second day she pleased to see she would finally get to meet Harry Potter. It would be a double lesson in the afternoon, right after lunch. It was the last lesson of the day and she wanted to test his strength, to see if he was really as good as the twins said he was.

Once again everyone was quick to learn what she taught, except for the Slytherin students. She began to see a picture forming ion her mind. Harry Potter taught all the students except for the Slytherins.

Her final class before lunch was with Slytherin and Hufflepuff first years. This class surprised her as everyone but two Slytherins excelled. Crabbe and Goyle were the exceptions. Zabini, Greengrass, Davis and Parkinson showed excellent talent. The picture she formed earlier was shattered. Now she didn't know what to think.

During lunch she sat down to eat, but kept her eyes on the Gryffindor table, hoping to get a glimpse of Harry Potter. What she saw were students from her last class walking up to what she thought was a seventh year student and patting him on the back and shaking his hand. She wondered why he was surrounded by first year students though. Four girls, two on his left and two on his right sat beside him. Across from him were the twins, and three first year boys. Could this seventh year be Harry Potter. But he was supposed to be a first year student?

The class she had been looking forward to finally began to gather outside her door. She did not wish to appear excited so she let them gather until it became very crowded so she opened the door from her seat. The students filed in and took their seats, and the person she thought was a seventh year sat in the front row. This time, two boys surrounded him. But the four girls were not far from him, sitting with other boys.

"Would Harry Potter please stand up?" Tonks called out.

It was as she thought. The seventh year look alike stood up. "Mr. Potter, I have been hearing quite a bit about you from the other years. Except for Slytherin that is. Could you tell me why they are the exception?"

"It could be they don't like me Professor."

"Then what about the first year Students?"

"Well, Blaise, Daphne, Tracey and Pansy all know me. Crabbe and Goyle know me as well, but not as much as the first four."

"So, you taught them in your class?"

"It was not a class Professor, it was a study session."

"Please , don't play me a fool. Also, do not downplay your accomplishments. You taught your fellow students what wasn't being taught to them in class. And to this point, everyone you taught is in advance of my course schedule. Except for the Slytherins who will need most of my attention in order to catch up with the rest of their class. What I suggest is that you continue your sessions for two days a week, one hour a day for each session. This will give you one weekend and one day off for good behavior."

"But your teaching us now and we feel you are a much better instructor than our previous one."

"Thanks, I think? But to be honest, with your help, they will get the material much faster and I will be able to spend the time with the Slytherins that need my help."

Harry thought on this. It made sense, and it would only be for two hours during the weekend. "I will give this a try Professor, to see if it works. If it does, then I will continue it as long as you think I need to."

"Thank you Mr. Potter. Now, suppose you give me a demonstration of your talents. I challenge you Mr. Potter to a friendly duel."

What she thought would be a good duel turned sour on her as Harry had her wand in his hand and had her pinned against her desk. It took all of thirty seconds. "How old are you Harry?"

"I'm eleven Professor Tonks."

"Are you sure? Even Director Moody took longer than that to defeat me. He is the strongest wizard I know after Albus Dumbledore."

"I was just lucky Professor."

One of the girls she saw sitting with Harry raised her hands, "Yes Miss, what is your name?"

"Hermione Granger Professor."

"OK Miss Granger, you wish to ask a question."

"No Professor, I wish to make a statement. Harry is too modest to say he is better than he thinks. I know there is a test that shows the level of magic a witch or a wizard possesses. I think Harry may be at Professor Dumbledore's level in strength, but not in knowledge. With his years of experience the Professor could defeat Harry, but it would not be an easy victory. Any of the students here should agree with me. We have all seen Harry do what he did to you over and over again."

"As powerful as Albus Dumbledore Miss Granger? That is saying something. But perhaps he is just that much stronger than most students?"

"He is stronger than all students, Professor." Ginny called out.

Luna felt it was a fair question to ask, "Professor, do you know the test that tells a person what strength level their magic is?"

"No, I don't, but I think I know who does. I also think he is on a free period right now." Tonks left the class for a minute and returned with Professor Flitwick.

" , is it true you wish to test you strength?"

"No sir, not me. My sister suggested it. But it does pique my interest."

"In order to do this, I must do it with four students. Are their any who wish to see how strong they are?"

Seamus, Dean and Ron all volunteered.

Seamus was the first to go, and Professor Flitwick had him to levitate the desk. It took a few seconds, but he lifted it about an inch off the ground. Filius used a spell to see the strength of the spell and wrote it down on a parchment. He gave Dean and Ron the same spell and Ron lifted the desk four inches off the ground while Dean lifted it one inch, the same as Seamus.

He then asked Harry to do the same, and Harry lifted it off the ground and it raised to over a foot off the ground. He also lifted it faster than the other three. Once again Filius wrote his readings down on the parchment. He did some calculations and then turned to the class. "Mr. Finnigan and Mr. Thomas are both at level five. Mr. Weasley is at level six. Now I must tell you that level five is the average strength for a full grown wizard. So that means that all three of these students are above average, even though Mr. Thomas and Mr. Finnigan are at average. It is because with training, their strength should rise another level by the end of their seventh year. Mr. Weasley is already above average and should be at level seven by the time he leaves school. However, Mr. Potter is far stronger than any student I have ever tested for this. It is normal for me to test all students before they leave seventh year, and the strongest I have seen was a level eight. Albus Dumbledore is a level ten. Mr. Potter is also a level ten. So, in essence, he is more powerful that Albus Dumbledore."

Tonks collapsed back into her seat. She knew that Alastor Moody was a level nine wizard. She also knew that each level was more than just a bit better than the grade below them. The test showed her that Harry Potter could be the most powerful wizard in the magical world. If he could learn to channel that power, who knows what he could accomplish.

"Thank you Professor Flitwick. That was very enlightening and interesting. Perhaps next week we could try four more, this time ladies."

"Of course Professor Tonks. I look forward to it. Until next week then good day class, Professor Tonks." and Filius left the way he came.

"Harry, you don't mind me calling you that do you?"

"Not at all Professor. Now what is it you need?"

"How are you doing in the rest of your classes? You don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

"I'm alright with that. The first of the year I was about average. Recently I have started to excel. I can't tell you why though."

"Personal reason? Forget it, I'm just naturally nosy. But if you are that good, it is more than just strength you have. Would you be interested in taking advanced classes?"

"No thank you Professor. I wish to stay right where I am at."

"But the classes are slowing you down, Harry. You are even advanced of the seventh year Defense class."

Harry didn't get to reply, Luna did it for him,"Professor, Harry is advanced to the seventh year in all classes. He could take his NEWTS this year and pass them. I'm afraid he just doesn't want to leave us behind. Us being all students, all years. He doesn't want to be classified as someone special, even though he is. He wants a normal childhood, just like the rest of us."

"I understand that Miss Lovegood but he could still do this and take the advanced classes I suggest."

Luna once again answered, "But who would teach him, Professor Dumbledore? Surely you aren't a level 10 in magical strength."

"Well, no I am not. And Professor Dumbledore is too busy. But we could find someone close to his level to train him."

"For how long. He is already stronger than almost everyone. He knows it could be boring for him to remain, but he is willing to do it to stay with the rest of us."

"Excuse me, but do you think I could say something for myself, Luna. I know you mean well sis, but the Professor may have a point. I could ;learn this advanced magic and then possibly train you all in what I learn."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible Harry. What you will be taught is far beyond what they will be learning. It will be hard enough for them with the current course sturdy."

"Then Luna is right Professor. If it is too much for them then I don't care to learn it. But could you tell me why it would be too hard for them to learn?"

"Because you already have the requirements for what you will be taught. Not even the seventh years have that much. What you will be taught not even Aurors are taught. There is a branch of the Unspeakables that are taught what you will be. It is not your normal courses."

"I thought Unspeakables were never heard from outside the Ministry?"

"They aren't, and I am not talking about them, I am talking about training."

"But you said a branch of the Unspeakables were taught what you wish me to learn. They are, but that does not mean you are going to be an Unspeakable."

"So what will I be trained for then?"

"To defeat Lord Voldemort. Would you agree to talk to me later this evening?"

"Only if I can bring a few guests with me."

"How many is a few?"

"I will let you know after dinner."

"Why after dinner, and not now?"

"Because I have to ask them all, and they are not all here. It should not be more than fifteen."

"That's about the size of this class."

"Yes, but like I said, they are not all here. If this is unacceptable, then forget it. My friends need to know what's going on with me, and I wish them to get it first hand."

"Very well Harry, but no more than fifteen."

During dinner, Harry asked Fred, George, Lavender, Dean, Seamus, Ron, Neville, Draco, Blaise, Daphne. Tracey and Pansy to join him for his talk. He already knew that Hermione, Ginny and Luna would go. They all agree because they were curious about what he was going to be taught and by who.

Since it was such a large group, the meeting was held in the classroom, but the desks were changed to something more comfortable. Tonks entered the room with a stranger to the students. He was rough looking, with a magical eye and a mechanical leg. His face was lined with scars and he never smiled.

"Harry, I would like you to meet Alastor Moody. He is in charge of the Auror Department. I told him all about you and he agreed to see you first hand." Tonks then stepped aside and let Alastor speak.

"First Potter, I wish you to know that I knew your father back when he was an Auror. Him and his team mate, Sirius Black were one of my best teams. Black was a bit nutty, but worked well with your dad. However, neither of them were near the level of which Filius told me you are. Your even higher than I am. You are the type the Ministry is looking for. There is a special task force we have that is quartered under the Unspeakables. Tonks told me she wanted you to train to defeat Lord Voldemort. Well, if you accept this training, that will just be the start. And that may not even be your toughest assignment."

"How can you offer me this with me being only eleven years old, sir?"

"Do you think the training is only for a few months, or a year? No sir, it is not. You will still be in training when you have to face Voldemort. Your training can be done here or in the Ministry if you would rather do it that way. However, until you actually start your training will you be told what your assignments will consist of."

"Why can't any of my friends join as well?"

"Are any of them a level nine or ten?"

"I only know of three others and they fall short. But that should not mean anything if they are willing to try."

"Do you wish to get them killed?"

"NO!"

"Then don't ask them to join. And unless you are full committed, don't you join either. Once you start, there is no backing out."

Harry talked with his friends and turned back to Moody, "Thank you for then offer, but I have to refuse. I don't wish to leave my friends, and I still think they are good enough for this team of yours."

"I'm sorry too, but I will not take the chance of getting children killed. With you power, you could take care of your self, but your friends may not be able to."

"I understand sir. Thank you for being honest with us."

"OH, one more thing Potter, before you leave. AVADA KEDAVRA!" and a green beam hit Harry in the chest.

A shocked look was on his face when it happened. But it stayed there when he didn't fall dead. "Why did you do that? And why am I still alive?"

Moody just looked at him, "I told you that you could take care of yourself. What would have happened if I hit one of your friends with the same curse?"

"They would have died."

"Yet you didn't. Do you know why, Potter?"

"Because my magic is stronger than yours?"

"Is that a question, Potter? If it's a statement, then it is correct. Now why is it correct?"

Hermione raised her hand like she was in class. "What is it young lady, do you have to go potty?"

Hermione blushed at the comment, "No sir, I wished to answer your question."

"The question was for Potter, but go ahead."

"What most people do is make the same mistake thinking a level ten is just above a level nine, almost their equal. This is not true. A level ten could be as much as twice the strength of a level nine. With that being the case, your magic could not affect Harry the same it would anyone with a level eight or below."

"Did you know this Potter?"

"Yes sir."

"Then why didn't you answer."

"Because Hermione wished to. Besides, it showed you how brilliant she is. Just like Ginny could show you how strong she is, or Luna how worldly she is. Or how good of a strategist Ron is. Or how good Draco is with compromises. Or how good any one of them is with something. A team doesn't have to be the strongest to win. It has to be the one who trusts each other the most. Just like my father and Sirius."

It was the first smile they saw on Moodys face, "An excellent point Potter. Tonks, thank you for giving me this chance to meet this extraordinary group of people. You have not heard the last from me Potter. It may be sooner than you think. As for the rest of you, if you stay friends with Potter, than I expect to see you again as well. Good day to you all." and Moody left, still wearing the smile.

Tonks smile was even larger than Moodys, "Harry, you may not know it, but you just made friends with a very powerful figure in the Ministry. If he says he will be back, then take his word for it, he will be. Now I think you all better be getting back to your dorms as it is almost curfew."

And they all left, going to the Slytherin dorm first for Blaise, Daphne and Tracey. Then to Hufflepuff for Draco. Before he entered the dorm, he asked Harry, "Harry, was it your idea for me to go here in my sorting?"

"Ya, it was. I'm sorry, but It was the only way for me to get you out of the grip of Pure bloods. Slytherin and Ravenclaw are mostly pure blood children. I'm sure you were ready to kill me after the sorting, and after your father tried to get you resorted."

"After the sorting I was, but after dads attempt, I was pleased. I already knew your reasoning when I felt comfortable with my dorm mates. In other words, thanks Harry." and he shook hands with Harry. And entered the dorm.

Luna lay in her bed later that night thinking of what happened this evening. She was glad that Harry refused the training offered because it would have been too much of a change to the other time line. She would have lost control of what was going to happen. She didn't want this as Harry was closer to her now than he was in her other time line, as were the rest of the team that Harry called them.

Luna almost lost Harry because she wished to show him just how strong he really was. It was another mistake and it too almost cost her. Harry knew it was not what he wanted, and she still stretched it out, giving him time to think about it. She was lucky he was true to his friends. She had to be more careful in the future. She knew she would still make mistakes, but she couldn't let them be as bad as this one could have been.


	14. Chapter 14

A New Start Keeperoliver Chapter 14 Confessions

A/N: The following chapter is the results of the mind of Maesilverpaws. She got me thinking of how Harry was going to train if there wasn't anyone strong enough to train him. Alastor showed him that only someone on his level could be a challenge to him. This will also tell you why Voldemort was the one to have to kill Harry. No one else had the power. He knew this when he faced Harry as a baby. Even then Harry's magic was strong enough to stop Tom. Of course it was because of Lily's sacrifice that he has this power.

Because of my last chapter, I lost a good friend to this story. He was upset because I took it where he didn't wish it to go. But I have told him that I wasn't always going to write to his liking. I hate to see him leave, but I have to go with what my mind tells me.

Now, let's get back to the story. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

ANS-}

Luna was still feeling bad about what she almost caused. She couldn't talk to Harry or any of the others because they would be too forgiving and she didn't deserve it. No, she had to talk to someone who would make her understand what she was capable of doing if she gave the wrong directions to Harry or someone wishing to control him, whether he or she is bad or good. If the wrong person overheard the comments, it could be worse than Moody getting Harry.

She knew that Quirrell was not who he said he was. No one could be as useless as he pretended to be. He was trying to slow down the training of the students for some reason. If it was him that heard about Harry's power level, then he would have tried to control Harry somehow. But other than that, why was he in Hogwarts. Surely not to slow down the progression of the students. That was just a benefit of the position. No,he was here for something else.

Luna went to the only person she could think of that could help her with Harry's training. She went to the place where she first found her, "Hello, are you there?"

"Hello Luna. Have you come for your punishment?"

"I suppose I do deserve it. But I came here for something else. Harry needs to be trained with the power he carries and there are none strong enough that will help him to do what needs to be done. Professor Dumbledore may be too busy, but I think he doesn't want to train Harry to kill, and that is what is needed. It is the only way to rid ourselves of the threat Voldemort possesses."

"I'm afraid you are correct on your assessment Luna. Albus views death differently since he lost his sister. He feels there is always an alternative. Such is not always the case. Many of the Death Eaters do not deserve a second chance. Tom, Bellatrix, Peter, Fenrir. These are but a few of the worst. There are many more. If given a second chance, then someone will die from the side of the light. As for the training he requires, what do you suggest?"

"Could you train Harry, or do you know someone who could train him?"

"I personally could not train him because my power comes from the school. Harry is a level ten, and only someone with the same power could challenge him. My list of available people is limited to the people in Hogwarts and other than Albus there is no other level ten. But I still may have a solution. Come back to me tomorrow evening and we will talk again. But before you go, there is still your punishment to discuss. Luna you could have hurt everyone here at school if Harry agreed to go with Alastor. If the Ministry got Harry to train, he would have been exposed to the death eaters and thus Voldemort. Knowing the future can be a burden as well as a blessing. You must be careful what you say and to who. I feel Tonks can be trusted, but she is still a Ministry employee. Your punishment is this. You will come to me with any ideas you have before you try it. This will not be forever, but at least until the end of this school year. I do this for you and for Harry."

"But what if it is an emergency?"

"Just call and I will answer. With our connection, you can call me in your mind, and that is where I will answer you."

"Thank you. I hope I didn't disappoint you with my weakness."

"No Luna, you didn't. I knew there would be mistakes. We just have to keep them down and manageable. So far you have made three mistakes, but you have corrected many others."

"I made three mistakes? I thought only two."

"Well, the third is a minor one. You have someone who thinks of you in a different light and I don't think you feel the same as him."

"You must be talking about Seamus, but I disagree with you, as I like him as well."

"You have just repeated your third mistake. It is not Seamus I speak of, it is Draco Malfoy. You must talk to him to let him know you are not interested in him, if you see no future with him. He could be a strong ally, but he could just as easily be a stronger opponent. If you like Seamus, tell Draco before it gets out of hand."

"Why is Draco interested in me?"

"Was it not you that brought him to Harry and got him out of trouble if he went to Slytherin?"

"I see. What should I do? I like Seamus, but I could like Draco as well? Is Seamus just an interest, or is he who I should stay with?"

"That is for you to decide. Personally I don't think you need any interest right now, but that could be the mother instinct speaking. You are only ten years old and far too young to be showing any interest in boys. You are letting your eighteen year old self control you."

"I have to watch that. I keep forgetting how old I am supposed to be. Perhaps you should have sent me back as a ten year old."

"If I did that, then I would have to blank your memories and that would have defeated our purpose. You just have to watch yourself."

"I know, it's just too much for me to over ride at times. I think it is best if I talk to Seamus instead of Draco. I should let things grow on their own and not try to force them along. I believe Seamus will understand why it has to slow down."

"Perhaps, but I think you still have to speak to Draco as well. He needs to know how you feel as well."

"Things are getting harder as we go along. I didn't know there was going to be so many different things to watch out for. I will see you tomorrow evening and hopefully I will have spoken to at least Seamus by then." and Luna left for the dorm and hopefully to speak with Seamus.

Seamus was in the lounge area, talking with Harry and Hermione. Ginny was with Dean and Neville. Luna walked to Harry and Seamus and sat next to Harry with Hermione between Harry and Seamus. They were talking about power levels and what they meant. Seamus looked puzzled as to why Luna sat where she did. Luna waited until Hermione was finished talking before she would speak to Seamus.

"Seamus, might I speak to you for a moment in private?"

"Of course Luna." and got up and took her hand to help her up. She thanked him for his help and followed him to a corner for privacy.

"Seamus, I know we were getting close, and I liked the feeling, but once I thought about it, I am only ten years old and much too young to be getting into a serious relationship. My Mum would give me a very serious talking to about this and my dad would come looking for you. Rather than risk that, I think we should slow down and just be friends for the time being. Maybe later, like third or fourth year if we are both still interested we could start there."

Luna was correct in her feelings about Seamus. "Luna, I agree with you. I did like the feeling, but like you, I thought we were too young to be feeling like this. I still want to be friends, like you said. And perhaps fourth year is not too long to wait."

Luna gave Seamus a hug, "Thank you Seamus. I knew you would understand. Now, lets get back and see what Hermione is talking about now."

Ginny had joined Hermione and Harry and they were talking about options for Harry's training. "I am not for sure that he'll help you Harry?"

"But I have to ask Hermione. He is the only other level ten I know."

Luna heard this and spoke up, "Harry, I just came from our friend and she will look into our problem."

Seamus had curiosity written all over his face, "Which friend is that Luna?"

"You don't know her Seamus, and she wishes to remain anonymous. It's for Harry's and her safety. I am sure you can understand that."

"Does everyone know her?"

"No, only Ginny and Hermione. Now before you ask, They were asked there by the lady."

"OK, I was just wondering is all. You haven't kept anything from me until now. We all have our little secrets."

"Oh, do we now. And what might yours be?" Luna laughed.

"Nope, not going to say. Not yet anyway."

"Alright, but I will tell you that the lady knows of you."

"She does? Do I know her?"

"In an all around way you do."

Ginny and Hermione laughed at Luna's answer, knowing what she meant as in an all around manner.

"What's so funny Ginny?"

"Luna is. She gives you an answer that means nothing and expects you to know what she means. Don't you think that's funny?"

Seamus thought about what Ginny said, then he burst out laughing, but not knowing what he was laughing about. That was when the girls decided it was getting late and was time for bed. Harry and Seamus agreed and they went their different ways.

Classes the next day for Harry were boring as expected, but he didn't let it show. However, all the Professors could see where he didn't even have to try and what ever it was he was doing, he got it the first try. The reports they passed on to Albus all said the same. Potter excels well beyond his peers, to include Miss Granger and Lovegood. Suggest either a year leap or special training. Tonks was the only Professor other than Filius and Albus who knew why he excelled. Albus asked that they tell no one about Harry until he could figure something out.

ANS-}

Quirrell didn't leave the school like he was supposed to. He went into hiding in the only place he knew was safe from prying eyes. The chamber he visited forty years before. It's inhabitant was still there but posed no threat to him. Sssshar remained in hibernation until he was called once more, but now was not the time. Soon though., if what he planned did not work. Either way the end of the school year would be an interesting one for the students of Hogwarts.

By hiding in the chamber he could go about anywhere in the school to continue his search. The use of the drainage system would hide his travels from everyone. He would have used the Room of Requirement but that was too much of a risk in being found, plus he would have to expose himself if he wished to continue his search.

His knowledge of the school was beyond that of even Dumbledore who had been there even longer than he had. His Parslemouth abilities gave him a distinct advantage over the Headmaster.

Quirrell knew the Three headed dog was the key to the stone's location, but how to get around it was what he needed to find out. There had to be a way get it out of the way so that he could continue the search. He also knew that there would be more obstacles he would have to overcome in order to achieve his goals. If he wished to come back to the glory he had before that night eleven years ago, he had to. Living a half life was not how he wished to live the rest of his life. By reaching and taking the Philosopher's Stone he could come back and retake what he set out to take in the beginning. Full power over the wizarding world and then the rest of the British Commonwealth. He would spread out to Scotland, Ireland and Wales from there. After that he didn't know how far he would go. Perhaps follow in the footsteps of Gellert Grindlewald and use another country to assist him.

His vision was far reaching and his goal he felt was attainable. He just needed his own body back and be rid of this weak one he now resided in. He had been useful for a while, but now it was more of a hindrance then a blessing.

He had to stay alive by drinking the Unicorn blood he killed and was now in need of more. unfortunately that half breed Hagrid hid the herd somewhere and he couldn't find them. The small amount he got from the last Unicorn has all but disappeared from his system and he was in desperate need of more. He would have been fine if he hadn't been interrupted by Potter and that Centaur.

If he was going to survive, he had to find the stone soon.

ANS-}

Luna was once again in the room of the Lady, calling for her. She appeared like she did before and like always, she started the conversation by asking, "Hello Luna, how are you?"

"The same as last night, but I am feeling better than how the end of the evening came out. I have talked to Seamus and he understands how I feel. I hated to end it like that, but like you said, I have to start acting like an eleven year old and stop being the seventeen year old that I am. I shall approach Draco soon."

"Very good Luna. Now, for the problem you presented me, I have spoken to someone, and he has agreed to training Harry. However, Harry may not take kindly to his teacher will be. It may seem silly to him. Harry must understand that what he represents is more than it appears to be. Harry will not be fighting against him, but for him. If you bring him here tomorrow evening, as well as Hermione, Ginny and the Twins, I will explain everything. It is up to you who else you will tell. But I must never be mentioned to these others. Only the six of you will know who I am. I may meet the others later, but I will never tell them my title. I have included the twins because of the allegiance they have showed Harry. If you will agree, I will call you the Inner Circle of the Light. Albus will be included in this as well, but he will have no say over any of you. He knows what it means to go against my will. He is a strong ally, but a weak leader. Being the Headmaster, he has to know what is happening in his school."

"You said quite a bit, but you failed to say who would be training Harry."

"So I did."

After a few moments of silence Luna replied, "Well?"

"Well what Luna?"

"Who will be training Harry?"

"He will have to wait and see Luna, because if he knows too soon, he may refuse."

"Why would he do that if he knows he needs the training."

"Because of who it is. Just tell him not to judge a book by it's cover."

"Is this person supposed to be evil?"

"Do not ask questions if you are not sure you really wish to know the answer. Luna, trust me when I say, Harry will not be harmed by this individual."

"Of course I trust you. You would not have brought me back just to kill Harry, when you have had the opportunity to do so already."

"Then until tomorrow evening, have a good night Luna." and the Lady disappeared.

Once again in the dorm, Luna talked to Harry, Hermione, Ginny and now the Twins. "Harry I have been asked by the Lady to bring you, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George to he tomorrow evening so that she could discuss your training. She would not tell me who it is who will be training you, but she did say you would be fighting for this person, and not against him. She also told me he would not hurt you. I asked her if he was supposed to be evil, but she said don't ask questions you are not sure you wish to know the answers to."

"It doesn't tell us much, does it. However, she has been correct so far, so I will see her and find out who it is. Fred, George, You have not met her yet, and it may be quite a shock to your system. But I believe it is for a reason that she wishes you to know who she is."

"That's another thing she said Harry, She called us the Inner Circle of the Light and Professor Dumbledore is a part of it as well, but he does not have leadership authority. He is a apart of it because of his position. Harry, I think she feels we are getting close to facing an evil presence. She wants us, not just you, prepared."Harry nodded.

"I have been feeling it as well Luna. I haven't said anything because we haven't heard or seen anything to warrant it. It is just something in the air that doesn't feel right. The Unicorn deaths is the first bad feeling, especially what it means to drink it's blood. Another thing is why the Third floor is off limits unless you wish to die a most horrible death. Who brings kids into an environment like that and tells them about it. The first thing they want to do is go check it out."

Luna looked into Harry's eyes. "You haven't gone to check it out have you Harry?"

Harry had a smile on his face, "I might have taken a trip by there. We did find something interesting there. A three headed dog who likes music, and a trap door that the dog is protecting. Fred is the one who found out about the music. He sang it a lullaby and the the thing fell asleep. They even petted his heads and it licked George's face. I think I still see slobber up his nose." Harry leaned towards George as he said this. George just backed off.

"Why did you even go there?"

"Call it curiosity. We did find out his name is Fluffy and he belongs to Hagrid. He is also there for Professor Dumbledore, and Nicholas Flamel. Flamel is the creator of the Philosopher Stone which I think is being hidden in the chamber below. We didn't go back because if the safeguards are still in place then nothing has been touched. I think who ever it is looking for it, is waiting for Professor Dumbledore to leave the school for some reason. That way whoever it is would have an easier possibility of success."

"The Christmas Hols are just a few weeks away, do you think he or she would try then?"

"It's possible Fred, but I think it may be sooner. Think about it. He drank the blood of a Unicorn to prolong his life. What does the Stone do? It gives a person immortality. He might be running low on time since he didn't finish his last meal. I kind of interrupted it, as well as Firenze."

Luna thought about what was happening, and knew it was out of sequence with what happened in her previous life, and didn't know if it was for the better or worse. She would not make the mistake of trying to interfere with Harry's plans. It was his show now and she hoped for the best. It would be the first real test for Harry. She didn't know that Harry already suspected someone for the attempt.

ANS-}

The next evening was a Saturday and Harry agreed to train the seventh years in Aparating. It was because of his Mums knowledge that he knew how to do it. When his friends asked to join, he refused to do it because it was too early for them to attempt it. He showed them he could do it during there own classes. It was in a class room that had been cleared of wards by the Lady so he could help the seventh years. It was allowed just in this room and no where else. Once the training was complete, the wards would be put back in place. Since Luna was actually eighteen, she knew how to do it as well, so she didn't need the training anyway.

After the hour was done, they headed for the area where they would meet the Lady and Harry's trainer.

Luna stepped forward and called out, "Are you there?"

"Hello Luna,how are you?"

"Are you going to ask me my health every time I see you?"

"Of course, it is common courtesy to ask of one's health when they meet. So, you brought all I asked to come and they agreed. Good. Fred and George Weasley, I would like to introduce myself. I am Lady Hogwarts. The others already know this, but you are the last who will know my true identity for quite a while. I will meet the others but they will never know who I truly am until I can trust them completely.

Now then Harry, you wish to meet your trainer, do you not?"

"I would like that, if you don't mind."

"Not at all. Just remember, looks can be deceiving. I would like you to meet Godric Gryffindor." and she presented to the group, the Sorting Hat.

Fred and George about lost it. They were bent over laughing. No one else joined them and they looked to the others like the were crazy. "You don't believe this do you Harry?"

"Why should I doubt it George? The Lady has never lied before. The hat is from Gryffindor, is he not?"

"Well, yes, but how could it be Gryffindor himself?"

The Lady carried on the conversation, "Just because it is small, do not misjudge it. How many of you know of a talking hat? One that thinks as well. Has anyone ever questioned the sorting? I mean the event itself, not the results. I know of the Malfoy incident."

"Of course not. It is part of the ritual of the school."

"It is not part of a ritual. It is an honored event that takes place every year. Many have had conversations with it. Look at Miss Granger. It took so long for her sorting because she talked with the hat. Malfoy was the same way. Others never hear a word beside where they are going. Why you ask is this? Because the hat does not think the person is ready for such a shock. It has feelings, like in the case with Mr. Malfoy, who really did not wish to go to Slytherin. Yes, Harry may have had a hand in his placement, but it was for the best. But, this talk is getting us no where, so I will have it put on a demonstration for those of you who do not believe."

She placed the hat on the desk, and left it to stand to the side of the room. The hat straightened itself up and said a few words that no one knew what they meant, but the Twins found their meaning first hand as each of them jumped high into the air and started slapping their butts as if to put a fire out. When they landed, it was not on solid ground, but a bog of some sort that would not let them out no matter how hard they tried. Magic was of no use in helping them out. The hat finally had pity on them and lifted them out. "You four could have helped us out?"

"We couldn't move Fred. It was like we were frozen in place. Ginny could you move?"

"No Harry, I tried but couldn't budge. Hermione?"

"Sorry. I was unable to move as well. Luna?"

"Of course I could move, but why would I even want to. You two brought this on your self. Do you still doubt the hat?"

Fred made the mistake of answering, "Yes, it could have been the Lady that did this." and he was back in the bog, only deeper this time. Any deeper, and he would be tasting the slime of the bog. He saw the Lady just standing there while the hat was still making words that no one knew. Fred felt the bog grow thicker, and it started to compress his chest, making it harder to breathe. Then in an instant he was standing with the rest as if nothing had happened, and he was completely dry.

"How about now Fred?"

"I believe, I believe. Just don't put me back in that bog. It was starting to get a little constricted in there. I swear if it squeezed a little harder I would have soiled myself in the end."

George just looked at his brother, "Better you than me. I never doubted the hat, and even if I did, I would never openly admit it. You would have to be bonkers to do so."

The Lady then took over, "I take it then we are ready for the training to begin. Good because you have a lot to learn Harry, and time is short."

Harry was told to don the hat and the training would begin. As soon as he did, it was talking to him, "Mr. Potter, good to see you again. I see you have grown stronger since the last time we talked. Now, this training is all you. I will talk you through each phase and you are to do as exactly as I tell you. Are you ready to begin?"

"When ever you are sir."

"OK then, let us start."


	15. Chapter 15

A New Start Keeperoliver Chapter Fifteen Short Lived Training

"The first thing I must know Harry, is how strong are you really. The Lady said you were a ten, but even that can be misleading as there are different levels to all these levels. The higher you go, the more the levels because of the degree of magic that is projected. These higher levels are difficult to gauge because of the uncommon number of witches and wizards that have them. Godric himself was a level ten, but his was a lower level on the scale. Albus is a mid level 10. We assume Voldemort to be a level nine as he has yet to show the ability to defeat Albus.

Now, to evaluate you we must put you through different scenarios that will test your strength. I will start you with a mid level strength of opponents. If during this test, you feel a sting from a spell, it means you died. The training will then stop. It will show us the level you are at. Let me know when you are ready."

Harry took a deep breath and loosened up by rotating his arms and deep knee bends. He then stood straight and told the hat he was ready.

His first test was five wizards located all around Harry and the one to his rear took the first shot which Harry dodged. The shot missed him, but it did not miss the Wizard facing Harry. One opponent was down without Harry taking a shot. Harry then took pout the rear opponent with an Expelliarmus. His wand left his hand and went straight to Harry, while he went crashing into the wall. Two were down.

The three wizards left joined forces due to the ease with which Harry defeated the first two. It was a mistake that Harry took advantage of and by using a sweeping motion while calling for a leg trip, took out the three and tied them together with a collorportus.

"Excellent Harry. You were never even touched. Good work. Now, shall we proceed with the next challenge?"

Go ahead with the challenge."

The six people off to the side watched as Harry continued to defeat the challenges put to him. First five wizards, then eight, then ten. They watched as Harry moved like the wind avoiding curses and articles pitched at him. He was still never touched by a spell or article. The hat then brought out five more wizards, but these were a higher level set.

Fred and George bet each other not who would win, but how long it would take Harry to win. George took the Galleon from Fred when Harry defeated the five three minutes later. Fred won the next set when Harry took out eight within five minutes. Fred won once again when Harry took out the ten Wizards in seven and a half minutes.

There was break in the action as the Hat needed to speak to Harry, "Harry, already you are at a level 10.7 and In this next opponent, if you defeat it, then I can go no further. I have reached the limit of power. I cannot train you as you are beyond my capability. Do you wish to try this last challenge?"

"If I can't defeat this challenge, then how long would you be able to train me?"

"I still don't know if I can Harry. Like I said, I have reached my limit. If you were to ask me my thoughts, I would say pass on it. There is no promise it will accomplish anything."

"So then, now what do I do?"

"The only thing I can tell you Harry is to train on your own. Ask Albus for books on advanced magic and study them. Use the Library and find what you can. Selena may be able to help you with books from the ministry. Your Godfather may be of some help as well. Use all the resources available to you to include your friends. Have them train with you so that you may grow as one. They may not be as strong as you, but you could get them stronger than they currently are. I am sorry I was no help to you, but you are beyond my range."

Harry turned to the six, "I am sorry Lady, but the hat can be of no help to me. I am beyond his level of magic. He asked me to talk to Professor Dumbledore and ask for reading material for advanced magic. He told me to ask Mum, Luna, for material from the Ministry, and Sirius for books from his Library and for me to check the school Library for some as well."

"We can help if you like Harry?" Hermione offered.

"I accept your offer Hermione and offer in return my help teaching all of you, plus others, in advanced magic. Now Hermione, I can not offer this to the entire school. You have to understand that. Only those in our circle, such as Neville, Dean, Seamus, Ron, Draco, Blaise, Daphne, Tracey, Pansy and Lavender. That should be all I can handle as I have to train myself as well."

Hermione understood. She knew what she asked before was a bit much. Harry would still continue to teach on the weekends for an hour an evening. Two nights a week for the circle, and three nights a week for himself, with the others watching so that they could learn from him in that way.

ANS-}

Quirrell received word from an insider at the Ministry that Dumbledore would be appearing with the Wizengamut on an issue they deemed important. He would be out of the school on the next Friday evening, six days away.

He had made several trips back to the room to see the Dog still there guarding the trap door. He still didn't know how to get around it. He tried all types of potions and drugs on the thing, but it refused all items offered him. Only Hagrid could feed it.

Then one evening he stayed late while Hagrid was with the dog and watched as Hagrid pulled a Flute from his coat and played music on it. Quirrell almost cheered when he saw the dog fall asleep. He finally found a way to get past that cursed dog. Now maybe he could find out what other challenges await him down below. He wished he could take a trip to see what he faced,but if it had a warning attached to the challenges, he would lose everything for nothing. He would have to wait until Dumbledore was gone

ANS-}

The next morning Harry went to the Headmaster to ask for the advanced magic books. Albus told him after breakfast he would speak with him.

Harry went back to his friends and ate while he listened to Hermione and Fred have a talk about on of the twins pranks. "Fred, you know I could never help you with one of your foolish Jokes. This potion you want doesn't sound like a good idea. So many things could go wrong, and that would possibly hurt you or George. Then there is the possibility of hurting the person you are pulling the prank on, or an innocent bystander."

"No one will get hurt Hermione. All we wish to do is make Millicent a mermaid for about an hour. She did try to hurt Daphne after all. If it wasn't for Draco, she probably would have."

"I know this Fred, but what if someone else took her drink and was allergic to one of the ingredients?"

"Hermione, you worry too much. Nothing like that is going to happen. Besides, all we need you to do is make the potion. That way we will know it is perfect as you never make a bad potion."

"NO! I will not make your silly mermaid potion for you. Have you and George even thought this through? What if she is unable to breathe when she changes over? She could die because of it."

"Hermione, all it will do is put scales and a fish tail on her, it will not make her a fish, completely."

"Have you even tried it out? No, you couldn't have since you are asking me to make this potion. Have you checked with Professor Snape to see if this potion is even feasible?"

"Now that would be dumb, wouldn't it. She is a Slytherin after all. I am sure that would go over well with her Head of House."

"You're an idiot Fred Weasley and your brother is not far behind. You have not even thought this out properly. But you are going to go through with it, aren't you?"

"Of course we are, with or without your help. We just wanted your help to make sure it was a perfect brew. We have used the Library to find the funniest way to get back at Millicent and found this potion for changing a witch to a mermaid. It lasts for about an hour. It was created for use by witches or wizards to travel through water faster with the aid of a bubble head charm so that they could breathe. So you see, we have checked this out."

"If you have the book, then why do you need me?"

"It's a rather complicated potion."

"And if it's done incorrectly, what will it do?"

"It will not blow up, if that is what you were thinking."

"Not to me, but to Millicent?"

"Nothing, because if it is wrong, it will show in the final stage. It has to be a sea green to be a perfect brew. Anything else is not right."

"OK, what is the color of sea green?"

"What do you mean?"

"Describe the color of sea green."

"It's the color of water."

Hermione held up her glass of water, "So you are telling me that this is the color of sea green?"

"Of course not, that's drinking water."

"So, what is the color of sea green?"

"The color of the ocean."

"Which ocean?"

"Come on Hermione, you're being too technical."

"Not when it comes to possibly killing a person I'm not. You are so far off it isn't funny. Why do you think they call it sea green. Because it is a sea not an ocean. Then you have different seas that have different colors. A true sea green is the crystal clear color of a combination of blue and green. It's not clear. It's not murky green. You need to research it further to know what I am talking about."

"See, that is why we need you to help us. You know all this technical stuff."

Hermione still refused to help the twins, so, Luna volunteered to help them. Hermione was not happy with this and let Luna know, "Why are you willing to help these idiots Luna? They may get someone hurt, or worse, killed."

"Because they will do it anyway, won't they? I can't stand by and take the chance of Millicent getting hurt. But she does deserve to punished for what she tried to do to Daphne, or do you think she doesn't deserve it, Hermione?"

"Well, no, I don't think that at all. She should be punished."

"But Professor Dumbledore refused to punish her. Why?"

"Because he had no proof she did it."

"Yet we know for a fact that she did, because Draco and Daphne both told us it was her. Are you going to believe her over our friends?"

From Fred and George it sounded crazy, but from Luna it sounded like the only thing to do. She was shamed into agreeing with helping the twins. Luna hoped this wasn't one of her big mistakes.

Harry left with Luna, Hermione and Ginny to talk to the Professor after Hermione and the twins agreed upon a time to meet. He was let on up to the Head office and the door opened when he knocked. The Professor had them to take the seats set in front of his desk.

"Now Harry, you asked to see me. What can I do for you?"

"Sir, I know you are aware of my strength, and I have tried getting help to train me, but I have been unsuccessful. The Lady tried, but she was also unsuccessful. Now I come to you to ask if you have any books on Advanced Magic. You are not my only source mind you, but you are the closest at hand."

"You are not asking me to train you Harry? Why is that?"

"Because sir you are unwilling to kill, and that is what I have to do. I didn't think you would train me knowing this."

"What you say is true, Harry, I will not kill. However I am aware of the fact that you will need to kill Tom in order to defeat him. If you wish, I could train you for that, but I must tell you it will take more than spells to do it. What it will take is the most guarded secret I have, and it is not for the wrong person to hear."

"There is no wrong person here sir. I trust them all with my life. I trust my entire circle of friends with my life."

"That is very noble of you Harry, but your Mother and Father trusted one as well, and it got them killed. I do not wish that to happen again."

Harry looked down at those words and tried to cover his tears. Pettigrew was the one to blame for his parents deaths. If he could find the bastard he would kill him too. That is if there was anything left after Sirius and Remus got through with him.

"Harry, if they were to take an oath of allegiance to you, then they could be told, but not until then."

"Would it be alright if I asked them if they wished to take one and return with my answer in say a week?"

"I'm afraid I will be indisposed in a week."

Harry looked up at this, "Will you be away from the castle sir?"

"Yes, on official Ministry business. I should be gone for two days. Why do you ask?"

"Because I think something is going to happen during the time you are gone. We know you are hiding something of great value in the castle sir, and I have reason to believe that Professor Quirrell was here looking for it. I think he will return when you are gone to try and steal it."

"We have it very well protected Harry, but if you feel it is going to happen, then I will remove it."

"That will be good sir, but do you think you could keep it to ourselves. If it gets put that you removed it, we may lose the chance to get Quirrell and maybe whoever he is trying to help."

"I see, so you wish to set a trap to catch him. A good idea Harry, but it could be very dangerous for you or whoever meets him."

"We will not be alone sir. I feel my entire circle will be available. The twins and I have already found the entrance to the chamber where it is hidden and have made friends with Fluffy. Hagrid talks in his sleep sir. Now, if you let us know when you are ready to leave for the Ministry, we could set ourselves up to protect the spot where the Stone is supposed to be hidden. Do you have anything that looks like the stone that we could use as bait?"

Albus pulled one of his trinkets off the shelving and pulled a stone from it and handed it to Harry, "This has magic in it and should be enough to fool anyone for a few minutes unless they get their hands on it. If that happens then they will know it is not the stone they are looking for."

"Hopefully by that time it will be too late for them to do anything. So, now that we have that covered, when would be the best time for us to meet with you?"

"Us?"

"Yes sir, my circle will be joining me. Please do not deny me this sir, as I promised them I would train them and they could watch as I trained so that it could train them as well. They may not be able to do every spell or charm, but those they can do will be more than what they have right now. And I do trust them sir, like I said, with my life."

"Harry, there is going to be some borderline dark magic I will be teaching you. Are you sure you wish them to hear it as well?"

"Even if they did try to use it against me, which I doubt, it would never reach me as they all know. They have tried in the past, as training purposes. I knew they were doing it, but I never stopped their attempts, just their magic."

"As you wish then Harry. We could start after Christmas Hols."

"That will be fine sir and I hope we have this Quirrell thing done with."

"As do Harry. Now you all better scoot as your about to start your second class."

They made it in time for DADA, and Tonks had them using their shield spell to see how strong they were. She didn't even ask Harry to try, as even Alastor could not penetrate it. However she was pleased when he went around helping the other students with theirs. It made her class so much smoother with his help and the students listened to what he said, even the Hufflepuffs with Draco creating as much trouble as he could get away with. He was beginning to wonder how much longer he would have to play this game, as Harry was kicking his butt every time he tried anything on him. He wanted to be able to learn from him without the black and blue marks. He was learning from him though, and that was more than he was from that Quirrell.

ANS-}

On the Friday he was supposed to leave, Albus contacted Harry by using Fawkes. He would wait until Harry was alone and left him the note.

Not wishing to take any chances, he made prior notification to the Professors that Professor Dumbledore Had something for them to do and they would be gone for the rest of the day. Severus was the only complaint but Albus knew this was going to happen so he had Fawkes leave him a note as well. His complaint was dropped and the circle made their way to Fluffy. He was excited to see Harry and the twins, but not too happy with the other members. However once Fred tossed him a large bone for each mouth, Fluffy was happily chewing on it and let them pass into the lower chamber. Harry knew about the Devil's Snare and used a Solarus charm to light up the small room causing the vines to retreat to the dark corners of the room. It was a straight drop down to the floor below.

From here on out, none of them knew what to expect, so when they saw hundreds Dragonflies buzzing around, they wondered what the challenge would be. Then Neville pointed out that they were not Dragonflies, but flying keys. Ginny spotted the door and looked to see if there was a way to find the correct key to the lock. The keys all looked the same until she saw one that was darker than the others, like it was aged. It had to be the key, so she took one of the brooms from against the wall and went after it. She was pelted by the other keys trying to knock her off the broom. She then felt them stop hitting her and realized she was being protected by one of the circle members. Blaise was casting the protego protecting her, while Harry went to the door waiting for Ginny to toss him the key once she got it. Ginny finally caught up to the key and grabbed it and tossed it to Harry for him to catch, which he did then slipped it into the keyhole and opened the door for his circle members to run through. He waited for Ginny to land and run through before he went through. Once he was in and closed the door, Ginny was waiting for him with a hug. He didn't know how much time he had, but he could not pass up on this show of affection.

The room became flooded with light one the door was closed and before them stood a giant chess board that did not look too friendly. Ron, Dean and Seamus took it upon themselves to step onto the board and if they had to play, they would. This is what happened and Ron took the Knight, while Dean took the Queen and Seamus took a Bishop. Rom played the game calling out the moves to his army and was doing great until he found himself in a position to win the game, but he had to sacrifice himself in order to win. Dean would use the queen once Ron made his move and caused the opposing Queen to attack him leaving it open for Dean. Ron was blasted to the board when the Queen attacked and Hermione almost ran onto the board to help, when Ginny stopped her. Dean made his move, and the game was over. Hermione then rushed to Ron to see if he was alright. She had the rest go on while she took Ron to the Hospital wing. She wished them luck before she left. She used one of the brooms to get her to the top level.

The next room was guarded by a troll. Harry felt it was the same one he faced in the Lav when he saved Hermione after she had that incident with Theodore Nott. Harry stepped forward and when the Troll saw him, he backed off. "So, you remember me do you? Good, now why don't you let us pass and nothing will happen to you."

Harry let the others go through while he held the Troll at bay. He was ready to follow them into the room when he stopped before entering. Something about the room didn't feel right. On the table in the middle of the room was a table that had five bottles sitting there. He had Draco tell him what the bottles said, and Harry knew that if any of them drank any of the potions, it would give away their plan. He had all the circle members leave the room and sent them all back upstairs. They argued with him until he explained why he did this. There could not be any potion used or Quirrell would know someone went in before him. He knew as long as there was a person standing in the outer room, nothing would happen to the inner room where the potions were. The others left Harry to his dilemma. Rather than use the broom, they made a human pyramid and climbed out that way.

Harry studied the room with the potions and decided on his plan of action. He levitated himself and moved across the floor in this manner. It was slow, but safe. Once he reached the door on the far side, he opened it and floated in. He closed the door behind him and lowered himself. He went to the mirror in the center of the room and looked into it. What he saw he already knew. He saw Luna sitting on a crumbling tower watching a fight going on down on the ground. She watched as the last people left in the battle, besides herself fell down dead, and she had no way to get back down there.

Harry had to walk away from the mirror before he became too intent on what it showed. He knew it was not his future he saw but Luna's past. It showed it to him because Albus cursed it to show the viewer frustration. He knew when Quirrell showed, it would show him the stone, but no way to get to it. Harry had the fake stone in his pocket.

Harry sat down and waited for Quirrell to show up, and pulled out the stone the Professor gave him. It looked like an ordinary stone to him, but as he twisted it in his hand, he saw faces flash in it's depth. He watched this for a while trying to figure out who the faces belonged to. Then he knew who they belonged tom when his Uncle Vernon's fat face showed. It showed them all sitting down to dinner. This stone was one of the monitoring stones Albus used to watch Harry as he grew. So he should have known how he was treated for those seven years he was with them. He was so angry, he almost missed the noise coming from the chess room and the Troll room. He heard it ion time to hide when the door to the potion room opened and in walked Quirrell. He went right to the mirror and saw the stone sitting on a table. He reached his hand out but only felt the surface of the mirror.

He tried several different methods to get at the stone, but they all failed. He stepped back from the mirror and looked around the room for an answer. What he found surprised him. Harry Potter was standing in the corner watching him. "Harry Potter. I should have known someone would be here to guard the stone. Why a boy though? Do you know how to get the stone boy?"

"Of course I do, but you can never get it."

"Then you will get it for me. Come here boy."

"I don't like your manners Professor. Oh wait, sorry, you're not a Professor any more. So you can't figure out how to get the stone. Here, let me show you." and Harry walked up to the mirror and reached his hand in and it passed right through it and came back out with Harry holding the fake stone. He showed it to Quirrell and then put it back in the mirror. Quirrell screamed at him, but was stopped by a third voice in the room. "Shut up you idiot and let me think."

Harry took this all in and then asked, "Who are you? Where are you? Show yourself."

"Remove my coverings so that I may see Potter and speak to him."

"But master you are not strong enough."

"Do as I tell you fool. I am not afraid of a child."

"But this one defeated you once before."

"For this insolence you will die once I get my body back fool. Now hurry up." and then Harry was looking at a the face of evil formed on the back of Quirrell's head.

"Now Potter, how was it you were able to put your hand into the mirror when we couldn't?"

Harry smiled, "How else, magic."

"He has the stone in his pocket fool. Kill him and get it."

Quirrell fired a spell at Harry, but Harry already had his shield up. He used the Expelliarmus and disarmed Quirrell. Tom laughed at this. "Do you think I need a wand to defeat you." and fire streamed from Quirrell's fingers aimed at Harry. He used his aguamenti spell to fight the fire, but the force from the water was to hard and it threw the flames back into Quirrells face and Tom was just able to escape before Quirrell was burned to death from his own flames. Harry watched as the spirit of Tom left the room and the school as well. He was stopped by Harry once again by using Tom's own spell against him. However, the closeness of the room, The heat generated by the flames and the lack of oxygen it created caused Harry to pass out.

When he revived, he was in a white sterile room surrounded by his friends and a large assortment of Honeydukes sweets. Professor Dumbledore was also there. The Professor asked his friends to leave so that he could talk to Harry in private. Once alone he asked. "How are you Harry?"

"I'm alright, but upset with you sir. You knew how I was treated while under the so called care of the Dursleys, yet you let it continue. Why?"

"So you found out how to use the stone? I shouldn't be surprised. You have to know Harry that while you were there, you were protected from the evil of Tom's Death Eaters. Yes, I knew your life was not the best, but as long as you were safe, I had to leave you there. When the Lovegoods came to claim you, I thought all was lost. If I had known how protected you were there, and that Selena was your godmother, I would have changed your placement. I am sorry for that."

"Why didn't you know about Selena?"

"Because you mother didn't trust me. With this, your father and godfather didn't trust me either. I can see now that is was a huge mistake not telling them everything from the start. I shall not hold back anything from you for now on. It costs too much if it isn't passed on."

"I hope you hold true to this Professor, or you will lose my trust as well."

"I shall work extremely hard to keep it Harry, starting with your training and that of your circle. I saw what you can accomplish with them working together as a team. I believe you when you say you trust them with you life."

"I do now, and I always will. They are not just friends, they are family. Draco is my only worry. He is acting like he hates me to stay safe from watching eyes. I don't know how much longer he can continue to do this. He really wants to act like the friend he has become."

"I may be able to help you there as well. I will tell you more when next we meet."


	16. Chapter 16

A New Start Keeperoliver Chapter Sixteen Home For The Hols

With the threat of Quirrell now over with, the Holiday vacation was being looked forward to to all but Draco. He had no where to go. His mother was still in hiding and he didn't know where. He knew she would change her location on a regular basis, but never told him where they were. This was also to protect him. She knew he was acting like a bigot to remain safe. Everyone knew she abandoned Lucius. There was a reward posted for her return to Lucius of 1,000 Galleons. She was fortunate the sum was so low. If it had been higher, someone may try to cash in on it. At 1,000, the risk was too great to put themselves in the line of fire of the Death Eaters.

Narcissa didn't tell anyone where she would be, but knew that sooner or later she would be found. She was tempted to go to Sirius for help, but she never got the chance as Black Manor was being watched and this was where she assumed he was. She tried calling for Kreacher, but he would not respond to her call. She tried to call Dobby but he didn't respond either. She felt that being odd as he always answered to her call. Then she felt that if Dobby knew he was being watched, then he would not answer to her call because it would give her away to the Death Eaters.

She was becoming desperate as her money was running low as were her places to hide. She needed help and needed it fast. But how could she get it if she couldn't contact anyone?

She rid herself of the black clothing she regularly wore and changed to plain simple clothing of the middle class witches. She let her hair down and died it a solid black to cover her white streaks. She hated them anyway as it brought back the memories of how she got them. Lucius had failed the Dark Lord on one of his missions and as a result he was showed what the price of failure was. She was tortured by him until her hair streaked the white color because her nerves endings died because of the Crutiatus curse. Draco had been brought in to witness it and that was why he was willing to leave with her when she left Lucius.

When the Dark Lord died at the hands of Harry Potter it cause a turmoil of trouble for the Death eaters and it gave her the chance to put money away for her and Draco to live off when she was ready to leave. She didn't expect it to take nearly ten years to do so. It took Draco going to Hogwarts for her to escape and hide out. She stayed for two days and was gone again. She had been doing that for four months now.

Then she thought was a stoke of luck that she was found by the one person she was looking for. She was staying in a small apartment in London and was preparing to go find something to eat when there was a knock on the door and when she stopped what she was doing to keep from making any noise, she heard a voice that raised her spirits. She walked to the door and softly asked, "Sirius, is that you?"

Just as softly she heard, "Yes Cissa, it's me. Listen, don't answer me as the halls have ears. Just meet me in a half hour in the diner at the end of the street. From there I will take you to a safe place." and his whisper stopped and she heard him walking down the hall.

Thirty minutes later she walked into the diner mentioned and there he was sitting down talking to a stranger. She walked past him and sat in the booth behind him so they could talk. "Thank you for coming Sirius. I was getting desperate. Who is your friend?"

"Kreacher. He is here to help us. It took a lot of begging for him to come I might add. You owe me big time for this as I will never live it down with him. Now, go to the Ladies room and if you can get out the window, do so. I will be waiting for you outside in the alley. Now wait for me to leave before you do this. I am leaving now. See you in a couple of minutes." and once again he was gone.

She waited five minutes to be safe and then went to the Loo. She found the window was large enough for her to crawl out of, and when he got through, she found Sirius there waiting. There was no time for hugs as he grabbed her hand and Kreachers, and they were gone before they were seen by anyone.

They landed in a vacant lot that sat across from another vacant lot. She didn't know for sure, but felt the lot across the way was not as vacant as it seemed. She was right as Sirius gave her the address of Potter Manor. Once the home was seen he pulled her through the gates guarding the grounds and the home.

She was never so relieved when they were in the home and she was able to sit and thank who ever was watching over her. "How did you find Me Sirius?"

"Kreacher found you. He heard you call for him and he came to me. He didn't want to go, but he did tell me where you were. I told him I couldn't do it alone as I didn't move as fast as him. I hit him where it did the most good. His pride. He always knew he was better than me, and now I just about told him he was right. Like I said, you owe me big time for this one, cousin."

Cissa smiled at her cousin. She always liked him, but when she married Lucius, she had to pretend to dislike him. She never said she hated him though. Acting and lieing were two different areas.

Sirius introduced her to Selena and she already knew Remus. Her next question was, "How did you manage to get into the Potter house?"

"I beat James in a card game and I bet Black Manor against Potter Manor. I won."

"Right, and you expect me to believe that?"

"OK then how about this..."

"Cissa, we're here because Selena has custody of Harry and he is head of house of the Potters and therefore could claim the home. I have no idea what Pads was going to tell you the last time, but I thought it best you knew the truth."

"Thank you Remus. I would have got the truth from Him eventually, but who knows when that would be."

"Hey now, I'm still here."

"We know. Just don't keep reminding us about it. Now Cissa, how about a cuppa?"

"Thank you Selena, I would love one."

While the ladies shared a cup, Remus wrote a letter to Harry telling him the package was safe and sound at home. He would know what that meant and would pass the message along to Draco. This should cheer him up.

The next morning while he was waiting for the girls, Hedwig paid him a visit and the letter she was carrying was taken from her leg and Harry gave her a banger and water for her hard work. She took a drink of water then grabbed the banger and took off for the roost in order to eat in private.

Harry opened the letter and read what he was hoping to hear from Remus. He shared the letter with the girls before he was to give it to Draco when he found him alone. He would be the one to start an argument with Draco to get him the letter. The girls talked about the new situation with Draco and his mum. They hoped it would change how Draco acted towards Harry. Harry on the other hand thought it might be a good idea for Draco to continue his charade for a bit in order for anyone who was watching him wouldn't think he was doing it as an act. The longer he dragged it out, the better his chances of fooling them all into believing he really did hate Harry.

Harry got the chance while going to his first class. Draco left about the same time as Harry and stopped when he heard, "Oy, Malfoy!"

Draco turned and answered, "What is it Potter?"

"I just want to warn you that I'm in a really bad mood today and I don't need any of your bad mouthing today. Just keep to yourself and everything will be alright."

Draco knew this was Harry's way of telling him he had something for him. "As if I would let that scare me Potter." Draco walked up to Harry to shove him away. When he got close enough, Harry reached out and grabbed Draco by his robes and stuck the letter down the front.

"It better scare you Malfoy. You don't want to see me pissed."

"Get you filthy hands off me Potter before I get pissed myself." Draco knocked Harry's hand off his robes and felt the letter Harry left.

"Just see to it you don't get in my way." and Harry walked off feeling good about the exchange. Draco felt good about it as well and thanked Harry under his breath.

When he got to his first class, Draco sat to the back of the class and pulled the letter from his robes and read, (Harry, the package has been delivered and it is safe with us at home. Tell the girls hello for us and hope you are all doing well in class. Also, we heard about your trouble from Draco Malfoy, and hope you don't get yourself in trouble. See you soon and we all love you. Moony).

Draco let out a breath when he finished the letter. When Moony mentioned Draco's name, it told him the letter was about his mother. Harry's exchange also told him Harry wanted him to continue their game for a while. He thought it was a good idea as well, but he knew that soon he would be able to share his true feeling about Harry. He didn't like this game they played because his heart wasn't in it. He wanted to tell Harry how much he thanked him for all he has done for him and now his mum.

Somehow Harry had to find a way to get Draco to Potter Manor so that he could be with his mum on Christmas. He deserved it after what he had been through.

It was only three days away and he needed help from all his friends to figure out a way. He knew the best time to do this would be during his evening training session when they were all there.

After the dinner meal, they all headed to the classroom set aside for Harry's training. When they stepped in, Albus was already there waiting for them. "I see you are all ready for your next session. Is there anything we need to discuss before we start?"

"Yes sir, there is. I just received word that Draco's mum is safe at Potter Manor, and I need to find a way to get Draco there without anyone knowing. I was hoping someone would have a suggestion."

Fred and George stepped up to the front, "It just so happens Harry that we may be the answer to your problem. George and I have been working on a prank powder that makes you sicker than a dog. We are trying to find a way to use it in a biscuit or a cupcake. We were thinking of calling them Puking Pastries. If Draco were to get one of these, he could be put in the hospital until we all left, then he could use the floo to get to Potter Manor."

Then George added, "And it will tell us how well it works. It's good for business, if you know what I mean. Sorry Professor, but as students, it is our duty to offer the students a way out of some of the classes if it is necessary, like missing homework, or a test that they are not ready for."

Albus looked over his glasses at the twins, "You know if this happens I will know the cause and I will be coming to you asking for your concoctions."

"Of course sir, but you will have to find them on us in order to prove anything. I hope we are not that dumb to have them with us when you catch us." Fred answered.

"I hope for your sake and your mother's that I don't. But I do like your idea for young Draco. I think it will work. If anyone questions it after the fact then all I have to say is he got better and I sent him home. Or if it is Lucius, I will tell him that I had to send him to St. Mungo's for tests."

Harry was laughing to himself because of the way the Professor and the twins interacted. He felt Ginny was shaking in laughter as well. Hermione looked like she was going to faint because of it. Luna just stood there like it was an every day thing for her to see a Professor and students playing with each others minds.

With his problem settled, Harry and the Professor got down to his training. The girls and the twins stood back and watched as Harry and the Professor began their duel. Even after seeing it for about the fifth time, it never ceased to amaze them at how strong Harry was. It all began with Albus using minor curses on Harry, and as the training went along, the curses became stronger. Now on the fifth session, Albus was using deadly curses on Harry, but he was still unable to get past Harry's defenses. Of course Harry was not able to get through to Albus either, so every session ended in a draw. But the energy the two used was unbelievable. After the duel, Albus would then teach Harry a new spell to use. He was happy with how quick Harry was to learn something new. He also saw where Harry was wasting his time in the classes as he was beyond that of even seventh years. He had asked Harry if he still wished to attend classes and the answer was always, "Yes sir, I do. It may seem like it could get boring, but I usually help the other students who need it."

Albus knew the time would come when even this would be boring, but there was nothing he could do for him because there was no one to teach him properly. It was getting harder for Albus to train him. He gave himself a mission for the Hols. He would find something that would help Harry get through school without becoming bored.

ANS-}

The train ride was a short one due to the stories they all had. It kept them all in stitches from laughing so hard. Fred and George were by far the funniest, but Luna came in a close second. Many believed she wasn't trying to be funny, yet she constantly had them laughing at her encounters.

Harry knew the twins Puking Pastries worked as when Draco took a bite his first reaction was to vomit. He didn't know what was in them, but it was the worst tasting pastry he ever attempted to eat. The one bite was all he could handle. It was more than he could handle as he was soon in the Hospital wing with the worse cramps he ever felt.

It wasn't fifteen minutes after the train left that he was feeling so much better that he was up and changing when Poppy came back into the room. "What do you think you are doing? I haven't released you yet?"

"I know Madam, but I am feeling so much better that I think I can make the train ride now."

"You're too late, it took of about twenty minutes ago."

"Darn. Do you think I could talk to Professor Dumbledore about what I could do?"

"As soon as I release you you can."

"Thank you Madam. I will be fine. See you after the Hols." and Draco was gone from the wing before anything else could be said.

Draco made it to the Headmasters office and asked the Gargoyle if he could talk to the Professor. There was a pause for a minute then the Gargaoyle moved aside to let him pass. The steps took him to the door which opened before he could knock. He walked in and Albus already had the floo going. "I hope you have a pleasant Holiday Mr. Malfoy. I will see you on Christmas as I will be paying a visit to the Lupins. They are expecting me." and Draco walked to the floo. He wished the Professor a Happy Holiday as well, and then he stepped through into a room full of adults. He found the one he was looking for and went to her, "Mother, it is so good to see you are safe and well. How did you get away from those Bastards?"

"Draco, watch your mouth. I will allow it this one time as they are what you called them, but do not take advantage of it. I escaped when every one was worrying about what happened with your father trying to get your house changed. I had been hiding in different rentals for those three months."

"How did you get in touch with Sirius. I don't even know how he found you?"

"Elf Magic. He used Kreacher to find my magic. Since I called for him and he recognized my voice it was easy for him to trace me. Your cousin came and got me where I was hiding out."

"So, what do we do now? Are we going to stay here or are we going to find a safe place?"

"I wish I knew Draco. We have no money or friends. Our options are extremely limited."

"Cissa, we already told you that the two of you could stay here with us. We have more than enough room and could use someone to talk to when the men are gone. Heck even when they are here. Draco will have Harry and Luna to talk to. Plus the others will be here for Christmas."

"And I said I didn't wish to be a burden for you, Selena. I have already been here too long. My being here makes you a target."

"Only if someone finds out that has an ear of the death Eaters. Harry's magic will keep all them away. The biggest problem I see is Pettigrew and his Animagus form. We are protected but Hogawrts is too large to be protected from him. If only we knew where he was." Remus got them all worried with the last statement.

On the train, it was a simple question that got the answer to that problem. Harry was asking all his friends what they all wanted for Christmas. When it got to Ron, he thought on it for a second. "I think I would like a new Familiar. Mum told me that Scabbers got out of his cage and ran out to the grounds where an ordinary owl got him. I didn't want to bring him to school as he is the ugliest rat I ever saw. He was missing great clumps of hair and a toe."

When Luna heard this she asked, "How long did you have him Ron?"

"I had him for two years. Percy had him for about seven when he got an owl for school for his third year."

"That would make him at least nine years old. An ordinary Rat last only about three years. Are you sure he died Ron?"

"Oh yeah, mum buried what was left of him. She said it was funny though, because after she buried him, the ground swelled quite a bit, and the owl that caught him died soon after because of swelling. He sort of exploded all over. There wasn't much left of him either."

Ginny and Hermione both gagged at Ron's words. Fred was sitting next to Hermione and used his robes to catch any thing that came out to keep it off Hermione. Luckily it was just a reaction to the words and no spewing was done. She thanked him anyway.

Luna had to tell Remus and Sirius about this. She didn't know Peter had been with Ron in her future life. If she did, she would have went for him right away. But now that he is dead, the two needed to know.

The train pulled into the station and the students left the train in search for their parents. Harry and Luna found Remus and Selena against the back wall and went to them. Harry asked if the second package arrived safe and smiled when he got the answer.

Then it was Luna's turn, "Uncle Remus, or is it dad now, I need to speak to you and Uncle Sirius as soon as we get home. I have something very important to tell you."

Remus smiled at Luna, "It is Uncle for now, but not for much longer. Now, why can't you tell me here?"

"Too many ears around here."

Remus got a serious look on his face, "It's that important is it?"

"I think it is. I prefer we had a little more privacy when I tell you."

"It's ok sweetheart, I believe you. Now, why don't we say our goodbyes and depart for home. Harry went to Hermione first as she was going to be in the continent for Christmas. "I'll see you when you get back Hermione. Come by if you get a chance." Hermione hugged Harry and Luna and then ran to her mum and dad. Harry hugged Ginny next and held it a bit too long, which got the twins going, "OI Potter, watch were you put those hands." Fred yelled out.

"And don't get so close to our sister. Give her some breathing room." George added.

Harry didn't even break his hug and then threw in a kiss on the cheek to make it worse. However, when he did it, he wanted more. But now was not the time or the place for something like that, meaning another kiss and a bit closer to her lips. He heard the twins and their idle threat but ignored it.

When he did finally break the hug, he looked into her eyes and saw the same thin in her eyes as he felt in his heart. They were young and innocent, but they felt that tug in their hearts was too real to forget. It may take a while but they both knew the final outcome. Perhaps they will explore other paths, but it was doubtful.

Harry watched as Ginny left with her mum and brothers. Luna was there by his side taking his hand, "I see something growing between the two of you Harry. Something good. I hope it blossoms over the the next few years. For now though you should try to find each others likes, dislikes, fears and hopes. That means quite a bit of talking between the two of you."

Harry smiled at what she said, "I suppose it does. Maybe we should start on the trip back to Hogwarts?"

"If you wish to wait that long. Or you could start when she comes over for Christmas. Perhaps we can even talk her mother into letting her stay for a few days. I think she would let her do that as Ginny and I are friends."

Harry walked back to Remus and Selena with Luna still holding his hand. She had said her goodbyes to both Dean and Seamus. Seamus was holding his cheek where Luna had kissed him. Dean saw this and laughed, "Did the Fighting Irishman get love bit?"

"Put a stopper in it Dean. So what if I like her. You can't tell me you don't think she is cute."

"No, I can't. What I don't understand is what she sees in you?"

"I don't know, but I hope she never loses sight of it. I like the side effects. Are you coming up to my house for Christmas this year Dean?"

"Can't, Mum is going to the Continent and she is taking me with her. I think she is looking for another husband."

"Isn't five enough? You would think she would give up after that many."

"You got to remember it was because of number two that we met. Maybe she will find a guy that has a daughter that I will like as much as she likes me. If not, then I will continue to pursue one of the Patil twins. I have tried hard enough that maybe one of them will cave in to my charm."

"You always Have a back up plan don't you Dean?"

"You got to have one if you wish to survive Seamus. Now, I have to go. Mum is already glaring at us. See you back at school."

Seamus left with his mum, and the platform was finally empty of all the students and their parents.

That was when Lucius Malfoy showed himself. He hoped he would see his son and bring him home. It was not to be. He must have stayed behind at school. A floo call from the Leaky Cauldron to the school told him that he did stay behind, but it was because he was sick. He got better, but missed the train and floo traveled to a friends home. Albus did not ask him where he was going and Draco did not offer to tell him. With Draco in a different house, Lucius was not able to keep track of who Draco became friends with.

Lucius left the Inn and tried several places he knew about where he could be, but luck was not with him. Where ever he was, he did not wish to be found. Lucius began to feel that not only had he lost his wife, but his son as well. His wife he could get over, but his son was of his blood and in his own way loved him. He wanted to tell him this and ask him to consider a change of houses at school. He thought Slytherin was better suited for him and it would be easier to keep in touch.

Now all he wanted was to see him and find out how he was and if he still loved his dad. It was tough for him to show affection in front of the other members of the Death Eaters. That was why he lost Narcissa. It could also be why he could be losing his son. He didn't need to ask if he loved her. It showed every time he was around her. If Draco was gone to him forever, then he hoped he would find his mother and not just stay with anyone. He didn't fault Draco if he did wish to stay with his mum. It was tough for him to socialize with people his own age when they were all children of evil people and were brought up the same way. If he was Draco, he wouldn't trust them too far either. But in Slytherin he had help there in Severus Snape, Lucius' good friend and Draco's godfather.

Lucius thought more on the subject when he was home, going over all the options open to Draco. He had heard from his contacts that He and Potter were not very good to each other. They had arguments all the time and did not go out of their way to avoid each other. Like they wished to fight. This did not set well with Lucius because he wished Draco would get close to Potter and spy on him for the Death Eaters.

With Narcissa gone, and Draco trying to keep away from him, Lucius felt that nothing was going right for him. He felt that all he could do was do his duties for the Death Eaters and forget about his family. It was like he thought, he would get over Narcissa and try very hard to get over Draco. That part would be very difficult."

ANS-}

Luna had the family gather in the den after dinner to explain what Ron told her on the train. "I know you have been looking for Peter Pettigrew since his betrayal, and I think I know what happened to him."

Both Sirius and Remus sat up when she said this, "You know where he is Luna? How?"

She told them all the story that Ron told her on the train and what Molly did. She explained what happened when she buried the rat and what happened to the owl.

"We have to be sure it was him Luna. Your Mother is worried that with him around he could find a way in here and discover Narcissa and Draco are here. Sirius, You and I need to go ask Molly where she buried him and check to make sure it was him."

"I agree Moony and the sooner the better."

Remus stood up and kissed Selena before he left. Luna saw the look in her mothers eyes and found it to be the best she ever saw her, even with her dad. Her and Remus must have truly been in love back in school. When Remus and Sirius left, she went to her mum and asked, "Have you two set a date yet, mum?"

Selena laughed, "Yes dear, we have. The first weekend after school lets out. I don't really wish to wait that long, but we don't wish to disrupt your school schedule."

Luna pulled her into a hug, and Harry did the same thing. Draco watched as his mother also hugged her and he felt left out. That was when Selena pulled him out of his seat and Hugged him as well. She saw the look on his face and smiled, "You didn't think I would let you get away form being hugged did you Draco?"

Draco laughed, "I really didn't know what to think when Mother hugged you. You two must have gotten along very well in the short amount of time she was here with you. And since we are talking about affection, Harry, Luna, I can't thank you enough for what you did for me at school. You knew I was upset when I was first placed in Hufflepuff, however, after I thought about it, it was probably the best choice. With Ravenclaw and Slytherin being mostly pure bloods, and Gryffindor being where you were Harry. So yes it was the best choice. What I would like now is to return to school with you and I as friends. I don't know how we will accomplish this, but I really want it to happen."

"I'm sure we will find a way Draco. With Luna and Hermione working on a solution, we should be able to do it pretty soon. In the mean time, there is no one here to see us as we get to know each other."

They all talked for the next half hour when Remus and Sirius returned, both wearing a huge grin, "It's like Luna said, we have one less rat to worry about."


	17. Chapter 17

A New Start Keeperoliver Chapter Seventeen Making Up Is hard To Do

There were three days before they had to go back to school and Harry and Draco still didn't know how they would forgive and forget and make it sound believable. They had run several different ideas across Remus and Sirius and all they could get was either "It just doesn't sound convincing." or worse yet out right laughing at the idea. Sirius had a way to stretch it out for long periods of time.

"We'll just have to wait until we return and see what we can do. This is getting us nowhere but is providing entertainment for the Baskerville nightmare. Something will happen that will provide the chance to clear things up. How is you mother doing now that she is free Draco?"

"I have never seen her this happy. She is enjoying being around people she can actually call friends. Her and Selena are like sisters. Selena even asked mum to be her Maid of Honor for the wedding. They were going to have it during Christmas break but decided to wait until after school lets out. Harry, there is something I have been meaning to ask you, and you don't have to answer it if you don't want to, but how did you become so powerful. I mean one day you are just like everyone else and the next you are compared to Professor Dumbledore."

"I wish I could explain it Draco, but I can't. I don't know how it happened. I went to have a procedure done and when it was over, there it was. The procedure wasn't that bad either. I was having headaches and they did a magical scan, then used a spell on me, and here I am."

"It couldn't have been that simple Harry. Are you sure you never passed out or was stupified?"

"Nope, I was awake and alert for the whole thing."

"So, what was it it they did?"

"Like I said, they cast a spell I never heard before and doubt if I could repeat it. It cleared my head and my vision. That's why I don't wear glasses anymore."

"Do you think they cleared a block that was holding you back on your full power?"

"Draco, why are you so interested on what they did to or for me? What are you getting at?"

"I want to know if the same thing wasn't done to me as well. Being around all that evil I have often wondered if maybe their children wasn't kept in check with this method."

"Why would they do that though?"

"When they are old enough to fight, they remove the block and make it seem like they have given them a power they never had. It's like a reward for joining their ranks."

"How long have you been thinking on this? It does sound like something Voldemort would use. Why didn't you have Madam Poppy check you out at school?"

"Because of the possibility there may be something there to warn them it was being challenged. I didn't want to take that chance with mum still not safe."

"But you were with her when you faked the illness before coming here?"

"Yes, but I didn't know for sure mum was safe. I had to know for sure before trying it. I think I will have her check it when we get back. Unless Someone here knows how to check it out?"

Harry took him to see Selena and see if she knew how to do it, since she worked for the Dept. of Mysteries. Her and Narcissa were sitting in the kitchen talking when Harry and Draco approached her.

"Mum, can you do us a favor. If you can?"

"What's that Harry?"

"Draco wishes to know if the Death Eaters used a spell to block his magic. He thinks it may have been done to fill their ranks when the children grew up."

"How does Draco think it would fill the ranks? What possible advantage could it hold?"

"By using it as a reward. They would have the children think they were given a power boost, when all it really was that their magic was fully released."

"I suppose that makes sense in an obscure manner. Hold still Draco, this will only take a minute." Selena waved her wand across his forehead while casting a spell. Nothing noticeable happened. "Sorry Draco, but there is no block on your magic."

"Thank you Mrs. Lovegood."

"Could you tell me what brought all this on?"

Harry stood quiet waiting for Draco to answer. When he didn't he looked at him. Draco still stayed quiet.

"You don't wish to talk about it? That's alright. I have my secrets as well. We all do. But there comes a time when the secret must be brought forth in order to ease your mind. When you are ready to talk, your mum and I will be right here."

Harry and Draco left, but when they were alone, Harry turned to him and grabbed his arm, "All right Draco, what is this all about, really?"

Draco took a deep breath, "Father sent me a letter before the Hols. He wanted me to find out all about you. I knew you had a boost in strength but I didn't know why. Harry, he told me he was being threatened if he didn't take control of me. This was the way he could prove he was in control. I didn't think it was that important until you told me you didn't know how it came about. I thought you were hiding something from me. I mean how can a person get the kind of power boost you got and not know how it came about?"

Harry didn't know what to think. Did he put his trust in the wrong person? "Why didn't you explain this to me before?"

"Doesn't it sound like I am still under the control of the Death Eaters, Harry? I was afraid you would think that and I didn't wish to lose the first real friend I ever had. You saved me and my mum from a dangerous situation. I thought I could do this one last thing for my father before I dropped doing anything else for him."

Harry thought on it for a minute, then he came up with an idea, "Let's go see Remus and Sirius. They may have what I am looking for."

"What's that?"

"You'll see, Come one, let's go."

Their search took them through out the house and they could not be found, so they took it outside. They were no there either. In fact, they never saw Luna. They were all missing. When they went back to Selena and Narcissa they learned that they took Luna out to find her some clothes to wear for the last half of the school year.

Since they were there, Draco went ahead and told them of what was happening. Narcissa became very angry, but not at Draco. It was towards Lucius. She knew he still loved Draco and didn't wish to lose him because of his mother. This was his way of finding out if Draco did know something about where his mum was.

Selena wondered what Remus and Sirius could do to help. "Harry, what is it that you wish to see Remus and Sirius about? Do you think they would know something that Narcissa and I don't?"

Harry smiled at his mother, " I'm afraid what I am going to ask them, you are not sneaky enough to know about Mum. Unless you were a secret Marauder?"

Both Selena and Narcissa laughed at his words. Draco sort of backed out of the room when he heard them, but walked back in when he heard the laughter.

"So you think they may have something that gives a person a false sense of power?" Selena was still laughing.

"Something like that, but a bit crazier. They were very good at changing people to other creatures. I was wondering if they could come up with something that would change all the Death Eaters to look like Voldemort?"

"Why would you want something like that?"

"Talk about a false sense of power. What if they all felt they had just become the most powerful villain they ever heard of?"

"I still don't get it Harry?"

"What would happen if they all tried to prove it to themselves? It may even put some of them out of commission for a while."

Selena now saw the logic to Harry's plan. But did they have the potion for this to work? They should soon find out.

When Remus and Sirius walked through the front door, Harry was right there with Draco. Luna came in first and went to Harry to give him a hug. She then pulled Draco

in for a hug and Draco loved it do much he didn't want to break contact. Luna felt otherwise and parted from Draco and went to Harry's side. "Remus, did the Marauders ever come up with a potion that changed a person to look like someone else?"

Remus stepped back with the question, but Sirius answered eagerly, "We tried, but it was a failure. We tried to get everyone to look like Filius. All we got was the one who took it shrunk. It lasted for about 12 minutes. No change to his appearance at all."

"And I wasn't too happy about it either. It gave me a headache after it wore off." Remus complained. "I didn't even know I was the test subject. A little bit of warning never hurt anyone, Pads. We all tried our share of our prank potions. Why was I the chosen one for that one and not told about it?"

Sirius wanted to laugh, but he remembered exactly why Remus was the test subject. "Moony, if you remember correctly, it was your one night of the month. We used you to try and keep your change manageable. Yes we knew about the one they taught us in class, but that one is detectable to a trained person. This one could not be traced. It left no lingering effects, except for the headache, but it also didn't work. We never used it again. Why do you need to know?"

Harry and Draco went through it all once again with Remus, Sirius and Luna. Luna wanted to take Draco's hand and comfort him, but she didn't want to send out any false messages to him. She was conflicted about her feelings. She liked Draco, but she also liked Seamus. She was with Seamus more than she was Draco. She knew Seamus better than she knew Draco. But she saw something in Draco that she admired. Maybe Harry could help her somehow. After all, it was usually her that helped him and now it was time to turn the tables on her brother.

With Remus and Sirius being of no help, Harry turned to Hermione. Unfortunately, she refused to even talk to him about something that was against the rules. If it were for something important she would think hard about it, but not for a prank. Harry tried to tell her it would be helping Draco out but she refused to help.

It was time to return to school and Harry still never found something to use for Draco. The trip to the station was set up so that Harry and Luna would arrive first, then fifteen minutes later Draco would show up.

Harry and Luna were with Remus and Selena saying their goodbyes when Draco walked through. As soon as he did, two Death Eaters appeared ready to grab him and take him away. No one saw Harry move as fast as he did when he pulled his wand and sent stunners at both DEs taking them by surprise. Then two more materialized and did grab Draco this time, but once again it was Harry that stopped them with an Immobulus. Soon the entire Platform became a war zone as more DEs appeared and Remus and Selena joined in with other parents protecting the children.

Fifteen Death Eaters appeared on the platform that day, and all were captured. Two parents were injured and one guard was killed when he was blasted into the wall with a Bombarda.

Draco was injured as well, but only because he tripped when he ran from the second pair of DEs after Harry Immobilized them. He sprained his ankle and couldn't stand on it without help. Harry took the job of helping him, and it was this way that Draco was able to show people what he really felt about Harry, even if it looked like the first time he showed he cared.

The Ministry sent a group of Aurors to take control of the Death Eaters, leaving the parents to help those who were hurt until Medic showed up. The guard that was killed was to be honored because of the stance he took against the attack, protecting the students and their families. The parents that fought were also to be honored.

During the investigation, they were all asked who the first one to fight was and no one could remember. However they did know, but were quiet about what they saw. Harry was saved from being the center of attention because of the parents. It also saved him from becoming a target for any DEs that felt they needed some revenge.

There was a bad side of Draco being saved and that was Lucius became the target of ridicule from the other inner circle members. It was his plan to get Draco away from Hogwarts and back into his guardianship. He didn't want Narcissa to find him first. Not only was he ridiculed, but he was also tortured because of his losing fifteen soldiers. To parents no less. Not fighters like the Aurors or the Order of the Phoenix. They knew this because the parents of Theodore Nott were there and reported the results to Lucius. They took no part in the battle.

The battle also gave something to the students to talk about on the trip back. They also talked about the way that Draco and Harry now talked like they were friends. Just because Harry saved him from being captured by Death Eaters. They were told not to talk to anyone from outside the school about the matter and no one that reported to the DEs saw anything Harry did. There were too many people on the platform.

Harry and Draco were surrounded by their friends and being asked the same questions over and over again until Fred and George stood up and told everyone, "Will you all just shut up. They have answered the same questions too many times to count. You all know what happened. Hermione, does it really matter what spells Harry used? Ginny, how many times does Harry have to tell you he is just fine. Blaise, how could Draco know what will happen to his father because of this. Ron, do you really want to know how they are both feeling right now? Don't you all see, they need to rest. Look at Luna, she isn't hitting them over their heads with questions. She is there holding Harry's hand and rubbing his back. Daphne, why can't you do that for Draco? Or Tracey. Give them a little love people, not the third degree."

Now the room was full of apologies. And because of the words spoken by the twins, Daphne was at Draco's side holding his hand and rubbing his back. Tracey was holding his other hand. Draco now felt good about his new situation of being Harry's friend. The benefits were already beginning to show. Thoughts of Luna were now shoved to the back of his mind.

Harry and Luna watched the look on Draco's face as he was receiving attention from the beautiful young ladies. They also saw Tracey holding hands with Blaise and her eyes were on him not Draco.

It was now time for Luna to begin to think about Seamus. She saw the situation with Draco was over and she could focus on trying to get Seamus interested again. She didn't realize that all it would take is her holding her finger up and using the come here motion to him and it would be right back to where it was. Seamus never did stop liking her. It was because she asked him to slow down that he did. He kept his motor running, so to speak, just in case she called him back.

Hermione watched all the couples in the compartment and became a little jealous of them. She never had a boy show interest in her and wouldn't mind someone doing it. There were a couple of exceptions. Ron being the first one. She liked him as a friend, but after seeing him and Lavender together, it almost made her have seconds thoughts about the whole thing. The second exception was Draco. She liked him and all, but she didn't really know him that well. She knew three Slytherins better than she did a Hufflepuff. The only class Gryffindor had with the Puffs was Herbology and they never talked.

As she continued to look around, she saw Harry and Ginny sitting there talking but not holding hands. They were close, but only because the compartment was crowded. She wondered about their relationship, and if Hermione had a chance at Harry. Then there were the twins. They both talked about the girls they liked, but she never saw them with them. Angelina and Alicia were both on the Quidditch team. Neville she knew, was talking with a Hufflepuff named Hannah.

What Hermione didn't know was the looks that Fred kept taking of her when she was distracted as she was right now. The constant jabs he took at her were to draw her attention, but as of right now, they didn't seem to be working. His pranks only got her angry at him and George. He wished he knew what it would take to get her attention that wouldn't include the whole school watching it.

The Train finally pulled into Hogsmeade and the students boarded the carts to take them back to school. The Christmas Hols were over and now they had to look forward to the end of the school year.

With the situation of the Philosophers stone in the past, the rest of the school year went well for most of the students. Harry continued to teach on Saturdays and train three days of the week with Professor Dumbledore. However, he knew after this year, the training would stop as there would be no more that he could teach Harry. As it was right now, Harry knew everything He knew. The only thing Albus could not teach him was discipline. How to control his anger. He told Harry at every session to watch his control of his emotions. Harry at times would lose that control, and the results were he would make mistakes and though he was never hurt, Albus was able to get through his defenses and score a hit.

Albus even sent Harry to other schools for a week at a time to see how others were taught but this didn't accomplish anything as Harry was still more powerful than the teachers themselves. All they turned out to be were exhibitions of his talent. He visited France where he met Fleur DelaCouer and her family. He visited Spain and Italy also.

That would be the end of his visits as well.

At the end of the school year, Remus came up with a possible solution to their problem. He called to see if he could talk to Albus about Harry's training. It was agreed and He and Selena came through to talk. Remus spoke with Selena before bringing it up with Albus and she thought it was a brilliant idea.

"Albus, what would you say to having Harry train in the Martial Arts. You want him to be able to control his temper and that is mostly what they teach. Not just his emotions, but his entire body and spirit. It may give Harry the edge over Voldemort when he returns."

"Do you know how to go about getting this started, Remus?"

"I was hoping you might have some ideas on that. It can't be just anyone. He or she has to be trust worthy, strong, loyal and most of all commanding. Harry needs to learn that he is not as strong as he thinks. He has to know there is someone that can beat him at something."

Albus gave Remus that look of his looking over the top of his spectacles. "You think I would know a muggle that teaches such things and is that strong? Remus, I know many people in many countries, but I don't know any one connected with the Martial Arts."

"So you don't like the idea?"

"I did not say that. I can contact associates in China, Japan, and Korea and find out if there is such a person. That is the best I can offer. I will let you know what I find out."

Albus did not forget what he promised and talked with different people in each country he mentioned. Each country gave him a list of possibilities and what it would take to get him or her.

Albus contacted Remus and told him what he had. Remus and him talked about seeing each individual on the list and test him or her against Harry. In order for a female to go against Harry, her features had to be hidden so as not to give away the sex of the person. Harry would never fight a female if he knew.

So, for the last two weeks Harry went against the most powerful and deadly fighters in the world. And one by one he defeated each of them. Remus was getting desperate as they were down to two Masters left for Harry to face. A Master Ninja and a Master of a little known fighting style. He didn't even know what it was called. He only knew he trained very few people and those he taught had become great assassins mostly for the good of mankind. He had one that became bad and he called it a failure to his country and mostly to his great city. Not to himself, because the evil one was as good as the rest of his trainees.

The Ninja Masters name was Rhy Kabashi and he was good. He gave a demonstration to the students of his abilities and he impressed all who watched. But Harry was not there to see it because it may give him an unfair advantage over the Master. When Harry was brought forth after the demonstration, he faced his opponent, he bowed to him and when he looked up he was gone. Harry was quick to take a defensive stand and used his magic to reach out and search for Rhy. The Master did not know what happened to him at as he went for blow against the youth one moment and the next he was on his back with the wand sticking in his neck. He closed his eyes telling his opponent he was finished. Once again Harry defeated an opponent easily and quickly.

In the last week of school, Harry's final opponent was to appear before the school for his match. He refused to show the school his fighting style and would not fight Harry in front of an audience. He did give his name and his city he was from. His name was Chiun and was from Sinanju Korea.

Albus had to give into his wishes and Harry was led to the empty room where the fight would take place. When he entered the room, all he saw was an old man sitting on a straw mat, cross legged. He had his hands on his lap and his fingers formed an "O" on each hand. His head was lowered and he looked pale and weak.

Harry did the only thing he could think of. He went to the old man and took a seat across from him in the same manner."You are much different from the beasts I am usually given to train Young One. You show respect for your elders. That is very good. Now, tell me about yourself."

"I am Harry Potter. I am a Wizard. I need training to teach me discipline."

"You are modest as well. You would laugh at how many times I have been tortured by words of self praise and importance. You tell me what you need in stead of what you can do. Now tell me what you can do."

"I can do magic."

"That's it? That is all you can do is a few parlor tricks?"

"It is a little more than that. I can kill with my magic."

"That is what I needed to hear. Kill me with your magic."

"I do not wish too."

"Kill me you son of a whore!"

Harry started to rise at these words, but he knew the Master was trying to get him angry with words. He was trying to show self discipline so it would not do to become angered so early.

"Are you a coward who fears his own shadow. You disgust me with this show. Face me weak one, show me you are more than a coward."

Still Harry did not move.

The old man stood and started to walk out of the room.

"Wait. You have yet to see what I can do."

"I have seen enough to know that I can not train you. I have used my best bait to get you to fight and you show no sign of giving in."

"If it is a fight you want, I can give you that, but I will not kill you."

"How can I judge how strong you are if you do not try to kill me?"

"How can you judge me if you are dead?"

"How can you be so sure that I will die?"

"How can you be so sure that you will not?"

Chiun turned and looked at the boy that was still sitting on the mat. "How old are you my son?"

"I am eleven years old."

"That is impossible. I have trained men three times your age that did not have your sense of wisdom. It is time for us to fight Young One. Please rise and face me."

Harry stood up and turned to Chin. Harry brought his hands together and nodded to Chiun to begin. Once again nothing happened.

"Are you going to fight my son."

"I will when you do." Harry answered.

"You know what the secret is, don't you?"

"Let your opponent make the first move to set your defense. Follow your defense with a strong offense. Keep your opponent off balance and moving. Do not give him time to think. Make him work for anything he can do. Strike at his most vulnerable area. Strike again before he recovers. Take away his greatest strength. Finish him."

"I will break my training to see how strong you are. I never strike first and after this one time, I will never strike first again." and Chiun was moving fast for one so old. Harry could not focus on him he was moving so fast. He put up walls that he thought would stop him, but they were always put in the wrong area and were avoided. Chiun did not have a pattern Harry could follow. And then Harry began feeling things hit him. He looked down and saw beans laying on the ground. He looked back up and Chiun was right in his face. He reached up and tweaked Harry's nose and was gone. Harry wanted to laugh, but this was not the time or the place. He now realized that he faced someone that could defeat Harry if he wanted to. Harry did something he never did before. He put a full shield around him that moved with him. The beans began falling to the ground five feet from Harry. Chiun saw this and stopped throwing them.

Now Chiun was moving slower as he felt that Harry could do nothing with the shield up, and he was right. Harry was protected, but he could not make an offensive move. He dropped the full global shield and kept the frontal shield raised. This brought about the end of the match as Chiun somehow got behind Harry and had a knife at his throat, but Harry had his wand in Chiun's throat as well. It was stand off.


	18. Chapter 18

A New Start Keeperoliver Chapter 18 Why Is This Happening

A/N: Hello my friends. Bet you thought you lost me. Well, I'm sorry to say I'm back and your stuck with me for now anyway. My operation was successful and though I'm still a little sore, I am going to try writing again. It may take a few days to complete this chapter, but I am going to try anyway. Another thing that bothers me is the way I am bloated. I feel like a beached whale. I swear I look like I weigh about 250 lbs. And I only weigh 180. I can't see my feet. I know they are down there somewhere because I can walk. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

ANS-}

Luna was running to her hidden room looking for answers. She entered the room and immediately called out, "Are you there?"

A few seconds later she got her response, "I am here Luna. How are you doing?"

"There is no time for idle chatter. I need some answers now. What is happening to Harry?"

"What do you mean? Isn't this what we wanted? Harry has his full power. He is getting help. Everyone is back to where they should be. I thought things were going well."

"This is not the Harry I envisioned. I saw a strong Harry. A kind Harry. A simple Harry. Not some super ninja Harry. What have I created?"

"You created nothing Luna. You unleashed a Harry that is capable of taking down Voldemort with his first encounter. A trained Harry that will become what he was meant to be. Isn't this what we were looking for?"

"But you said everything would return to normal. Harry is becoming a circus act for Merlin's sake. Is that what he was meant to be?"

"Are you saying you regret what you have done?"

"Yes, that is what I am saying. Why can't he be normal, like the rest of us?"

"Because you would have the same ending you left in the future. Is that what you want? I can do this if that is what you wish for, but I warn you, it will be finished when you do this and you will never see me again."

Luna sat down and cried. "I just want everyone to have a normal life. Is that too much to wish for? What happens to Harry and Ginny when Harry defeats Tom? Will they be together? And what about everyone else? Will things still be the same?"

Lady Hogwarts became visible and took a seat next to Luna, "I can't answer that Luna. Only time will tell. But I think Harry and Ginny will turn out fine. You haven't heard any complaints from either of them have you?"

"There hasn't been enough time to hear complaints yet. Everything is moving so fast. With this new instructor, Harry hasn't had enough time to see any of us on a personal basis. Then if that isn't enough, Chiun is saying that his prior student will be paying a visit to him where he can be introduced to Harry. What if this is some sort of a trap to kill Harry. This Chiun is a paid assassin."

"But he is also not a double agent. If he is being paid to train Harry then he will not take some one else pay to kill him. Now please, tell me what is really troubling you?"

"This whole super power thing troubles me. I didn't know how strong Harry would be when his full potential was released. How could he be strong enough to defeat Professor Dumbledore? Why is it he can't be trained by anyone? When his training is complete, will this Chiun be giving Harry orders to fight elsewhere, like he has this other person he trained? Will Harry become a trained for hire assassin?"

"Not if this is not what he wants. Harry has a mind of his own. But if this worries you, why haven't you asked Chiun these same questions?"

"To be honest, he scares me. It's like he is not human. He has no feelings or emotions for anyone. He calls his prior pupil a flesh eating slug that caves into his old habits of eating steak, cheeseburgers and fries. He never said fried what though."

"Don't you think if this pupil upset him so much he would stop having anything to do with him? I don't think so. If he still honors his visits, then he still cares for him, just like he does Harry."

"So, you think I am being silly about the way I feel?"

"No, not silly. You just see Harry not following your suggestions anymore and you feel like you are losing control of the situation. Isn't this right, Luna?"

"I suppose you could look at it like that. Everything I had planned is now shot. I can't see the ending any more. I can't even see the next move. Will Harry forever be beholding to Chiun?"

"AH! There it is. You feel like you lost Harry. I can honestly say that I don't think that will be the case. Harry will train with Chiun for a while, but will not be following him when he leaves. Harry has too much going on here."

"Do you really think Harry won't be training long?"

"No, I don't. Although this training is excellent, it is not for Harry He needs to learn self control and that is all. The exercise and martial arts is not necessary. Harry is already better fit than other wizards and his silent and wandless magic is superior to others as well. This training will not build up his magic core. There is no training for that."

"Thank you for listening to me. I'm sorry if I came across like I was mad or upset. I mean I was, but not at you. I thought it was me that created a monster if Harry left to become a hired assassin."

"I know Luna, and it is quite alright. Just don't worry about Harry, as he will be fine, as will Ginny and everyone else. Now go, and if you wish to talk, my door is always open to you." and the lady was gone.

ANL-}

Harry sat with his legs folded under him and was floating in the air. He was using Wingardium to hold himself up. It was a part of the training Chiun was conducting. He was showing Harry how to use magic as a tool to help him to relax. It became second nature for Harry to levitate while meditating. He also began to take a pencil and try to write using magic and no hands. Few who tried to use the same charm at the same time on two different items managed to do so. It was still a challenge to Harry to get it correct. His writing was not very neat and hard to read most of the time.

Chiun was proud of the young student he was training and would find it hard to leave when he was done teaching him. He tries to get Master Dumbledore to continue training him after the agreed upon time frame but was unable to get him to agree. He also hoped that he could get Harry to agree to allow him after he met his prior student. He should be here soon and hoped he could get him to challenge Harry to a duel. It would teach the upstart how easily he could be replaced if he continued to follow his own guidelines. His refusal to give up eating dead cows and pigs worked against his training. Chiun sighed as he thought about the differences between Harry and Remo. Harry was eager to please the Master while Remo challenged him at every step of his training.

He knew that once he left, Harry too would return to his old ways of eating dead animals, but that was not his concern. His concern was to make sure that once he left, Harry would continue to train using the methods that Chiun had impressed upon him. He was sure that he would as his sister would make sure of it. Mistress Luna was charming and delightful young lady, even if she was a bit controlling of Harry. He knew it was because she cared for him so much. If he didn't know better, he would swear she was the right one for Harry to mate in the future. Mistress Ginny was also a beautiful young lady, but was too independent and head strong to be a resource Harry could use in a fight. He could not protect her like he wished to. That could pose a problem for Harry in the future.

For the most part, those Harry had as friends and family were a strong bind that fed Harry's magic and it would continue to grow stronger as he advanced in years. He knew Harry had yet to reach his full potential and Chiun would like nothing better than to have Harry as one of his greatest pupils.

For the next few days, Harry was run through different drills that Chiun had Harry set up to his specifications. It was all set up to hone Harry's reflexes and sense of balance. He had different lengths of solid tubes set up as a sort of an obstacle course where Harry had to leap from one to the next before it moved up or down or even topple. It was one that Remo failed to complete for three weeks. By the end of the day, Harry had it mastered. Harry moved faster than Chiun could move the tubes.

Chiun knew his end was near and hoped that Remo would get there before he had to depart. Harry's training had been something he never expected when he was first notified of the task. He thought he would be training another Remo Williams. Although not a disappointment, Remo was not his prize student. Unfortunately his best student thought he was above even his master and betrayed Chiun. He even had the nerve to bastardize his Master's name by calling himself Nuihc. It was an insult that Chiun took personally and had Remo challenge him. It almost cost Remo his life. An if that wasn't enough, Chiun had Remo do it again. It was different this time though. Remo defeated Nuihc, but was not able to kill him. Now Chiun had to show Remo where he was not the perfect weapon he thought he was.

Remo was beginning to get full of himself and didn't think anything could hurt him. Chiun was afraid if he continued to move in this direction he would start to make mistakes and if they continued, it could get him killed.

Chiun's wish soon came to and Hagrid answered a call from the main gate. He approached the gate and saw a man standing there. "Can I help you?"

The man looked at the giant standing before him. He had to be the biggest man he ever saw. "Yes you can. I am looking for a small oriental man who goes by the name of Chiun. And has anyone ever told you that you are the biggest man they ever saw?"

"I heard it a few times. Never think nothin of it. Follow me and I will take you to him. He is waiting for your visit."

"Thanks. Somehow I don't think I should be looking forward to this visit. Chiun didn't sound right when we talked. Even stranger than usual. You don't happen to know what he is doing here?"

"Teaching young Harry. Don't know what he's teaching him though. Harry don't need much in the way of training. He can take care of himself and just about any who may be with him. Don't understand why, but if the Professor thinks he needs it, then I suppose hes right."

"This Professor asked Chiun to help this Harry? Is he in some kind of trouble?"

"I imagine, if you call the worst monster that ever roamed this earth trouble."

"That bad huh. Sounds like Chiun's type of challenge. Who is this monster you speak of?"

"Afraid I can't tell you that?"

"It's a secret then?"

"No, that's not it. It's just bad things happen when someone says his name. Some very bad things."

"You make it sound so mystical. Is this monster human or animal?"

"Little of both I'd say. OK, this is where you will find your friend and Harry. I have to leave you now. Someone should help you when it's time to leave. Nice meeting you, and if we meet again my name is Hagrid."

"Nice to meet you Hagrid. My name is Remo. Hope to see you again before I leave." and Remo entered the room where his Master was. He saw his Master sitting across from a boy who was sitting in the lotus position but with one major difference, he was floating in air.

Chiun saw his student enter the room and silenced him with a wave of his hand. Remo understood the move and just stood there and waited to be called forward.

It took fifteen minutes before the boy started to lower himself to the ground. Then Chiun waved and Remo moved forward.

"Ah, so my wayward meat eating student has finally found his way home to his mentor. How good of you to make an appearance. Remo Williams I would like you to meet Harry Potter. Harry, this is my student Remo."

"Hello sir, good to meet you."

"SIR? I think you can call me Remo since we are both training under Master Chiun. So, how long have you been training Harry?"

"A couple of weeks is all. But in that time he has taught me so much, I don't know how I can thank him."

"Are you any good?"

Chiun never let Harry answer that question. "You have to see how good he is ungrateful one. He challenges you to a duel."

Both Harry and Remo looked at Chiun like he was crazy. Remo because he knew a challenge meant he had to fight and to fight, he had to kill. Harry felt this way because he just met Remo and wished to get to know him before anything started.

"Well glutinous one, do you accept?"

"Master, why are you doing this. You know what I have to do if I fight."

"Of course I do, Animal Eater. Does this mean you do not accept?"

"But why do we have to fight? I just met Harry, and he is just a boy."

"A boy he may be, but a trained fighter he is and I would bet he is better than the one who still eats pig fat."

"My diet has nothing to do with this. There has to be a reason you wish me to fight a boy. Do you wish to see him dead?"

With this, Harry stood up and took notice. He did not like that last statement and stood ready to protect himself and Chiun if need be.

Remo saw this and just said, "Down boy, I mean you no harm, yet. I'll let you know when I'm ready. But I need more of a reason than what I have heard so far. Master?"

"It is to show you that you are not the perfect weapon you think you are. You have started to get a big head to go with your belly. If this boy beats you, will you listen to what I say?"

"If this boy beats me, I will lay off pig fat for a year. Ground cow for six months. And I will listen to you more closely. Fair enough?"

"Not only will you listen, but you follow what I say. The pig fat is good. The ground cow should also be for a year."

"Sorry, that's too much to give up."

"Why must you be so stubborn?"

"Because I learned from the best."

"Yes, so you did, but like all children, you learn the worst and pass on the best. You can't kill with insults."

"I don't know Master. There have been a few who died laughing."

"That was because they thought of you as a joke."

"Of course Master. Now about this fight, what are the rules?"

"No rules, just fight. If Harry is fool enough to let his guard down, you will kill him. But I must warn you my student, Harry and I fought to a standstill."

Remo stopped in his tracks. "A standstill? Were you holding back?"

"No, just like you won't be."

"Why is he so strong? There has to be something to this."

"If you must know, Harry is a wizard."

"A Wizard? What kind of a Wizard?"

"He knows magic."

"Is he an illusionist?"

"Are you beginning to change your mind?"

"Maybe. I need to know a little more."

"Like what?"

Before anything else could be said Harry stepped forward and asked, "May I speak?"

Since nothing was said Harry continued, "Remo, what Chiun said is true. I am a wizard which means I do true magic. No parlor tricks or slight of hand tricks. If you wish, I can show you what I mean?"

"Just what I need, a magic show. Do you serve pop corn and soda?"

Chiun couldn't take it anymore, "Do you think this is all a joke Remo. It is time for you to decide. Fight or flee."

"I will fight for my right to eat pig fat."

"Or not to eat it, should you lose."

"What if I win, what will you give up Master?"

"What do you suggest?"

"You will give up training anyone else while I am still your student. You will stop training Harry when it is done. He is too young to be an assassin."

"One is never too young to train, but if you should win, I will agree with what you say."

Harry heard all this and knew he had to lose so that Remo and Chiun would continue to train. He knew Chiun would soon be leaving so it was just a matter of letting Remo win without getting himself killed.

Remo went to the far side of the room and called out to Harry, "When ever you are ready to start."

"Begin when ever you are ready? I will be right here." and then Harry was looking at nothing. He never saw Remo move. It was like his fight with Chiun. But since he already saw what Chiun could do, he was expecting what was to come next and dropped down to the floor and felt the air move over his head and saw Remo standing about five meters away in a fighting stance.

Remo could not believe he missed. "How did you know what was coming?"

"You announced yourself. You sounded like a charging elephant."

"Impossible. I was as silent as a mouse."

"A mouse that weighs a ton. Haven't you learned to move without leaving a trail. How can I lose if you don't move like you were taught?"

"You want to lose? Why?"

"Because Chiun loves you too much to give up training you. Because I have learned all Chiun can teach me. He will be leaving soon and I want him to leave with you still his pupil."

"Does Chiun know all this?"

"OH, he knows his time is ending here. He knows I know how he feels about you. He talks about you all the time. I know he doesn't like to give out compliments, but if you listen real close, it will tell you how he really feels."

"Well, I'm sorry but I cannot just let you win. I have to win with my own abilities. I just can't let you win."

Harry was then on the floor again, but this time it was Remo who hit him. Harry really did not see what happened. But he would not let this happen again. It would make it tougher for him to make it look like he lost for real.

When Harry began to feel blood trickle down his cheek from a blow to the side of his head, he decided it was time for him to fight back for real, as Remo was not kidding.

Now it was Remo's turn to feel blood flow on his side. He didn't know what cut him but it hurt like hell. He took the time to look down to see a long deep gash that was flowing with blood. He looked around to find Harry but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Then he felt another blow to his already bleeding side. He didn't see where it came from again.

Harry was under his cloak, and he was moving the way that Master Chiun taught him. He was floating not three meters from where Remo was standing. Although he first thought to lose intentionally, Harry now had a different agenda. Remo had tried to kill him, and that didn't set right with Harry. Now he had to defeat Remo before his attempts succeeded. Harry summoned up strong winds to distract Remo while he hardened the air around him to place blocks around Remo and capture him. It was not like ice, but more like diamonds. Albus had taught him that and this seemed like a good time to try it out.

Remo had to close his eyes to the winds blowing around him. He felt restrictions around his legs and thought it was the wind blowing his pants legs. When he tried to move his feet, he found them stuck somehow. He tried looking down, but even if he could open his eyes, he would see nothing. He then felt the restrictions travel up his legs. His knees became locked in place. He tried not to panic as that would end the fight right there. He thought about what was happening. Harry was doing it somehow, but he didn't know how. He had to find him to end what ever was happening to him.

Remo took inventory of everything he had with him and then he thought what would be the best way to end this wind and find harry too. He ripped off his coat and tossed it into the wind and it happened to catch Harry unaware. It wrapped around his, breaking his concentration. Remo felt the wind die down and thew binding stopped it's travel up his legs. He looked around and found Harry although all he could see was his coat wrapped around what he thought was his head. He managed to topple over and when he did, he struck out at Harry and connected with some part of his body. But Harry did not go down where as Remo did. This was where the fight ended as Harry completed the body bind around Remo and he was unable to continue.

Once he gave in, Harry released him and Remo grabbed his coat and turned to leave the room. He was stopped once again by Harry. "Don't even think about leaving Remo. This is not settled yet. Chiun, our time is about finished and I will be staying here to finish what I started. You, on the other hand, have much to teach Remo and he has much to learn from you. Remo lost, but he fought well and lost because I used magic on him which he never faced before. Perhaps you could teach him how to fight magic."

Chiun stepped forward and took Harry's hand. "You are very wise for one so young. Perhaps when you are finished with your task you would consider joining Remo and I again. With you fighting as partners, no one could stop you. You would make Sinanju the most powerful force on Earth."

"I'm sorry Master, but that is what I am trying to stop. Someone who feels he is the most powerful force anywhere. There can never be something like that whether it is for good or for evil. If I find myself in that situation, I would have to find a way to take away my power. If it comes down to Remo and I facing each other again, this time to stop me, then I will not try to defend myself. Remo must also take this to heart. No lone person must set himself or herself above all others. There has to be an equalizer available to challenge it."

"Wisdom, strength, youth and power. You have it all young Harry. What is your equalizer, if I might ask?" Chiun talked as he helped Remo up and brushed off the dust from the floor.

"To answer that would be to put myself in danger Master. However, rest assured that I do have one. Actually, I have several, but they are not weaknesses. In fact, they are strengths. They keep me strong in my convictions. No, I should tell you of some of them. The spirits of my mother and father will always be there to tell me when I am going outside of my ideals. I hope that answers your question Master."

"It does Young Harry. I hope you finish this task soon and you are able to live your life in peace and comfort. We hope to see you again, but if not, it has been my honor to work with you."

Remo stepped forward and offered his hand to Harry. Harry took it and they shook hands. Remo then stated, "I didn't know real magic existed. If I had, I may never have challenged you until I knew what it meant. I see now that I need to learn quite a bit. I hope I never have to face you again Harry, but I do hope to meet you again."

"I would like that as well Remo. I will walk you both to gather your belongings and then to the entrance. That way we could talk further about what you actually do Remo."

"By the way Harry, about your gate keeper. Who is he, and what does he eat?" Remo laughed.

"That would be Hagrid, and he eats what I eat, but in bigger amounts. He is what you would call a half giant. His father was a wizard and his mother was a giant. A strange pairing, but the results was a blessing as Hagrid is a remarkable individual."

"Do not let this go to your Head cow eater. It will make you big, but also fat." Chiun threw out to Remo.

"Yes Master. I will listen to what you say." Until I am alone and not afraid of you catching me, he thought. Then the two were out the gate and gone from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


End file.
